Keepers of the Trust
by vandevere
Summary: Khan is more important than anyone realizes...
1. Chapter 1

Keepers of the Trust

First Prologue

They call me the Visitor. They call me the Speaker because I speak of the future, what I see of the future. And they believe that I _can_ see the future, and-by acting upon the future-that the future can be changed. They believe all these things about me because they do not know the truth of me. By that I mean my origins…my birth.

But that isn't really important. In this phase of my existence I was more prophet than hero. I have traveled more than one universe. In fact I've sampled millions. Of those millions only a few hundred have what you would call in "your" universe the United Federation of Planets. Most of those Federations have all the names you know…Kirk…Spock…McCoy. And those names were repeated in practically every "Federation" universe I came across, along with such venerable terms as Starfleet, _Enterprise_, and _Lexington_.

Of course mere repetition of names doesn't guarantee repetition of events. Apart from the Federation you live in, there is one that calls itself the Imperial Federation of Planets. And there is one other where that Empire apparently fell. But was seemingly replaced by an alliance comprised of the Bajorans, the Cardassians, and the Klingons.

All this explanation is just to let you know that _your_ Federation is not the only one in the multiverse. As far as such things can be qualitatively measured your Federation is a very nice place where things like sentient rights are upheld and even an android may aspire to selfhood. Most of the Federations are like that anyway. So where's the difference?

I can practically hear you asking me about all those different universes, all those Federations. You want to hear a story about one of those different Federations. Not an Imperial derivative, those are far too depressing! And it seems they're all doomed to ultimate defeat anyway. You want something a little better than that. You want something epic…

And I've got something for you. There was this Federation that actually managed to keep step with your Federation for a very long time. In fact, things there didn't visibly change until just after the _Enterprise_-under the command of James T. Kirk-destroyed the _Reliant _in the Mutarra Nebula. Actually, the hidden differences that led to the visible changes had been present for a long time. But those hidden factors remained hidden from view. And it's a good thing they did…

But, as I've already said, the _Enterprise_ did battle the _Reliant_, which in your Federation had been commandeered by Khan Noonian Singh. In your universe, he died when he activated a device known as the Genesis Device, which turned the _Reliant_ into a star with a planet. The _Enterprise_ was almost destroyed too. Warp engines offline, she was trying to flee from the expanding wave that was the Genesis Front. But impulse engines were far too slow. That was when Captain Spock did what he did. He went into the Warp-containment Chamber and fixed the warp engines himself. The warp engines came online in the nick of time, and the _Enterprise_ escaped. By the end of the "Reliant Incident" there were two casualties: A Cadet called Peter Preston who'd died in the initial attack, and Captain Spock who was killed by the radiation in the Warp-containment chamber.

The enterprise crew did indeed mourn for their dead. And some of them expressed gladness that Khan was indeed dead. But they didn't know all the facts. I didn't know the facts themselves until it was necessary to know them (Prescience is a wonderful affliction. You never get advance warning. And when you do, it's always something you can't change)

But I knew certain things. I knew the _Enterprise_-and her marvelous crew-were on the very edge of the single most momentous event in their lives. And Khan? He wasn't dead. The man who died on the _Reliant_ was a clone…

Prologue II

The Enterprise was limping home. Admiral James T. Kirk stood on the bridge. It was quiet now, the battle with Khan and the Reliant over. Jim glanced to his right, at the station usually occupied by the Science Officer. It was empty, and Jim felt grief tighten inside his chest. Spock was dead, a casualty of that battle.

The others were Starfleet cadets-kids barely old enough to shave-but that hadn't saved them when that first attack came. Several had been injured, others traumatized. But there was only one other death. It was Peter Preston, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott's nephew. Scotty had taken Peter's death hard. Which was understandable. Peter was just a boy_. He was only fifteen_, Jim thought _and we all got more than we bargained for. This was supposed to be a training cruise!_ _Cadet Preston saved our bare backsides. And Spock…_Jim shuddered, remembering Spock as he was dying in that chamber…

With a sigh, Jim forced his thoughts back to here and now. Apart from him, there were only three people on the bridge right now. Pavel Chekov and Lieutenant Saavik sat at the helm, and Nyota Uhura sat at her Communications Station.

_It's so quiet here. I bet I'd be able to hear a pin drop._

Jim knew the quiet extended all over the starship. The most severely wounded Cadets had been transferred to the nearest Medical Base, and the few who remained were quietly going about their duties. But most of them were in a state of shock. Starfleet Counselors would have their hands full for a while.

And the business of surviving goes on…

Jim heard the turbo-lift doors slide open. Dr. McCoy walked in followed by Carol Marcus and her son David. _My son,_ Jim thought. The realization was shattering somehow. He'd gained a son, and lost a friend in one day.

_No. I won't think of Spock again. Business first._

"How's Scotty, Bones?" He asked McCoy.

McCoy shook his head.

"Just about what you'd expect, Jim."

"Yes. Of course." _Well, I have to take care of the living now._ Jim turned to the helm "Lieutenant Saavik?"

"Aye sir?" The Vulcan-Romulan turned to face him.

"Keep course speed and heading and alert me when we reach Earth."

"Aye sir" Saavik glanced at the course readouts, then went back to what she was doing. When she spoke she reminded Jim very much of Spock. Which, Jim knew, was understandable. Spock had rescued her, and many others, from a failed Romulan colony. Saavik had been one of several children of mixed Vulcan and Romulan stock, and the child she had been _then_ had been a wild barbarian; more wolf than child. Spock had taken that child to Vulcan, raising her as if she were his own daughter, making the discipline of Surak available to her.

In turn, Saavik looked upon Spock as her father. Not by blood. She could-_if she wished-_seek out those who'd given her the raw biological fact of life. But she chose not to, preferring to learn how to be a Vulcan from one who'd fought a similar battle in the days of _his _youth. And there could be no doubt that Spock had taught her well. For here, in the aftermath of a battle which surely had her in deep grief for the father-figure lost, and on the fine edge of exhaustion as well, she was attending to her duties with the stoicism for which the Vulcan people were so well known. Of course, she could do no less. It was the logical thing to do…

Jim heard Dr. McCoy clear his throat. Then the Doctor said:

"Jim, the battle's over. The wounded are resting. So is everybody else. You should too."

"I know, Bones." Jim shrugged, knowing he was stressed and overtired. _Damn! Maybe I'm really too old for this._ "You think I should go to bed?"

"Yeah, Jim. I think you should. It'll be at least twelve hours before we get back to Earth. A little sleep won't hurt."

"How about _you_, Bones?" The Doctor looked about as bad as Jim felt. "You're going to be awake taking care of those kids, aren't you?"

"They're all asleep, Jim. The _Farragut_ took off the most serious cases about an hour ago. We can both get some sleep without guilt. Okay?"

Jim smiled.

"Okay" he said.

He knew he was dead. Whatever else his scrambled memories might tell him, this much he knew. _So why_ Spock thought _am I thinking?_

His last clear memory was of being in the radiation-poisoned warp-core chamber. He remembered Jim; on the other side-the _safe_ side-of the Plexiglas wall. He remembered Jim telling him he had succeeded, that the_ Enterprise_ was safe.

Then I died. Or did I?

Spock started to sit up, found he couldn't. _I'm obviously in a small enclosed space. Sickbay?_ No. The sounds of Sickbay were familiar to him, and this didn't sound like Sickbay at all…

Spock relaxed, giving all his attention to his hearing. With ears more sensitive than human ears, he was able to pick up sound beyond normal Human range. But what he heard startled him considerably. _Birdsong?_ In the confines of that thing he was enclosed in-whatever it was-he listened carefully. Yes. It was birdsong. Which made no sense at all…

The radiation he'd taken in the warp-core chamber had been lethal. He'd been certain of it. So had Scotty and McCoy. Spock had even taken _precautions_ against that certainty of death. And McCoy would be furious when he found out…

_That's it!_ Spock thought._ The "I" that thinks these thoughts is living out its awareness in a small part of the good Doctor's mind. But why do I hear birdsong? Did I fail somehow in my attempt to send my katra into Dr. McCoy's mind?_

"Nope. I don't think so"

The voice, coming from outside the enclosure, jarred Spock into physical, and mental stillness. After a moment of silence, the voice spoke again.

"Would you like to get out of that thing?"

"Most assuredly I would" Spock replied. "Can you hear me?"

"Clear as a bell. Hang on a minute."

Spock heard several clicks. Then something went _ping_ and the part of the box over his head rolled aside letting brilliant sunlight in. Shading his eyes against the glare, Spock saw a humanoid-possibly even Terran-form bending over him with right hand outstretched.

"Need a hand?"

Spock sat up slowly. He felt strange, just a touch lightheaded. But that would pass. He focused his attention on his rescuer. The man was tall, and slender, with long blond hair and beard. And Spock knew who he was. It was impossible, of course. _But my being alive is also impossible. Where am I? What is this place?_

"It's the Genesis World" the man spoke up in an I'm-just-trying-to-be-helpful tone of voice. "And yes, I'm exactly who you think I am. No. You're not dead. And yes, there's something really big going on. One could even say earth shattering. But it's going to be far…_far_…bigger than that. And I need your help."

"About what?" Spock didn't know what to make of this. If this _person_ were who/what he thought he/she/it was, his help would be about as useful as…_a three-legged horse_. Dr. McCoy said that all the time. It certainly fit here.

"What is supposed to happen?" Spock asked the stranger. He seemed surprised.

"Didn't you have any dreams?" he asked. "I could've sworn I gave you a little history lesson in there."

Spock nodded. Yes…now he remembered the dreams. Getting up slowly he stared at his surroundings. The scene was of unsullied, pristine beauty. Looking down, the Vulcan realized he'd been lying in a photon-torpedo casing.

_Stop this_ he chided himself. _You are focusing on inconsequential minutiae. If this dream is true the entire universe is in extreme danger. But how can it be true? _

"This dream…"Spock began but the stranger cut him off.

"Yes" he said, traces of exasperation beginning to show in his voice. "The man who commandeered the _Reliant_ was a clone. This was done by someone else who _had the means_ to do it. Think about what I'm saying here. Someone kidnapped Khan Noonian Singh right off the planet you left him on. That someone cloned him and set that clone up to do what he did."

"And Khan?" Spock felt a rising sense of, not dread for dread was an emotion, but something very akin to dread. The feeling that all was _not_ well permeated his awareness.

The stranger nodded, then said:

"Khan's alive. He's being kept somewhere, but he's going to escape soon anyway. What I have to do is prepare everyone else for what is to come"

"What is to come?" Spock couldn't escape the feeling that he'd awakened into a fantasy epic of some sort or other. But he remembered that dream now. And if it was true, then Khan Noonian Singh wasn't what anybody thought he was.

Taking a deep breath, Spock said:

"I thank you for helping me, but if this dream of mine is true, I'd be best occupied in warning Starfleet…and my friends."

"You're right, of course," the stranger said. "But consider this. Suppose you witness the death of someone you know. And, a few days later that _someone_ comes to you and tells you the sky is going to fall. What's your first reaction?"

There was a moment's silence. Then Spock said. "I see."

"That's right. Either they wouldn't believe you because you're a ghost, and, as such, not real, or they'd be so bound up in _how_ you're alive that they'd fail to see what they need to _see_. I didn't bring you back from the dead for _them._ I brought you back because _I_ need you to help me."

"How?"

"We and our friends are the Keepers of the Trust" The stranger spoke solemnly. "And we have the responsibility of seeing that things go they way they should go. Will you help me with James T. Kirk? He will be involved in this. As will your father, Sarek. I will be responsible for Khan, and Ambassador Wesley."

"Ambassador Wesley." Spock repeated, wondering how this man-if man he truly were-came to be _here _of all places. The man raised a finger, waggling it as he said:

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. I promise you that only good will come of our association. Will you help me? Will you become a Keeper of the Trust?"

Spock stood in the sunlight, thinking of all the times he and Jim had faced danger. Kirk had always found a safe way out for his crew, although Spock had often wondered _how_ Jim had done it. He could be logical when it was demanded. But his greatest strength seemed to be intuition. Spock had long since lost count of all the times Kirk had saved the _Enterprise_ when logic said nothing could be done. Kirk…_made leaps_.

_Perhaps it is time for me to leap too._

"Yes" Spock's voice was even. "I'll join you in your work."

It all felt so portentous. As if this moment was the preface to the end of the universe…

"Where do we go from here?" Spock asked the other man.

"Wait and see," the other smiled. Then, the two men disappeared, leaving behind the Genesis World and an abandoned photon torpedo casing…

**Chapter I**

An Awakening

Khan Noonian Singh slowly opened his eyes. He felt strange. So drowsy… He tried to piece together his last memory. He remembered awakening in the Sickbay of the _Enterprise_, and the Doctor's courage in the face of a possible throat slashing…

Yes. I remember trying to take the Enterprise from her Captain…Kirk…We met with defeat on that day. But he was merciful and gave us a planet of our own to settle and conquer. Ceti Alpha V…

Remembering that, he also recalled the Starfleet Officer who had fallen in love with him. Marla McGivers. She had helped him in his attempt to take over the Enterprise, a court Martial offense…

But Kirk had shown mercy there too; offering her the choice of staying with the man she had loved enough to risk her Starfleet standing for. She had chosen love over duty. And Khan-already humbled by the mercy shown to him by the victorious foe-had learned even more of mercy. There was room for love in this new era he had awakened to…

That this should be was a never-ending surprise to Khan. He and his people had come from a time of almost ceaseless chaos. And scientists, trying in their own way to stem the lawlessness and unending cycle of wars, had designed genetic supermen. Men and women who were stronger, more intelligent, and more charismatic than the general run of humanity. But-as Khan remembered Spock saying-superior abilities very often bred superior ambition. It had all gone to hell so swiftly…

At least Spock admitted that my regime was less corrupt, more caring of the citizens who lived under my control…

Even so, a World War-it hadn't been named a World War, but it was-was the melancholy result.

In the end, only a very few of the genetic supermen survived. Led by Khan, they took a sleeper-ship, the Botany Bay, and fled into space with the-admittedly-very dim hope of finding a place of their own.

So, after suffering defeat at the hands of James T. Kirk, and receiving mercy from those very same hands, we were allowed to take the Botany Bay down to Ceti Alpha V. More, Kirk gave us seed for crops, and some frozen embryos-cows, and sheep-along with food to tide us over…

Khan's head was clearing a little. He sat up. Or tried to… He'd been strapped to a bed. This was a completely unanticipated turn of events…

What had happened?

Ahh yes…we had a visitor just about a week after the Enterprise departed…

He'd beamed down into the small settlement as if he'd been expecting to find them there… A short man with a lean and wiry build, he wore his black hair long, tied at the back of his neck with a piece of thin leather scrip. He'd looked around, as if searching for someone in particular. Then his eyes settled on Khan, and a wide grin transformed his features.

"I take it you're the leader?" He'd asked. And Khan had nodded, saying:

"I am he."

And that was when it happened…

Khan had stepped forward; ready to offer hospitality to this stranger, Marla at his side and Joachim-only a lad in his teens-just a step behind. Then, as Khan walked up, the stranger-still smiling-raised a hand, and blindingly brilliant light engulfed Khan, leaving nothing in its wake save a few jumbled almost-memories: Marla screaming, Joachim's voice raised in anger and terror combined, and a pinprick stabbing in his arm…A hypo? This was followed by a brief sensation of incredible agony…

It was inescapable. They'd been attacked. By whom, or for what purpose, Khan couldn't say…

Where is Marla? Where are my people?

He struggled against the bonds. To his shock, they held. More, he felt his pulse shot up at an alarming rate…

Drugs. They've been drugging me…

Trying to take his mind off the sudden fear he was feeling, he looked around, in the hope of identifying his surroundings.

No luck here…

The bed he was strapped into was the sole piece of furniture in a seemingly door-less cubicle of a stultifying off-white color…

Just then, part of the wall slid open, revealing that some of the wall was a door. Two men, one short, and dark, the other tall, blond, and build like a brick firehouse, walked in. The taller of the pair looked at Khan, said:

"Damn it, Ben! Dr. Janner was specific about hypo schedules!"

"I'm sorry Mark," the shorted man said. "I forgot. Please don't tell the Boss."

"I won't Ben," the other man promised. "We'd better see to this now."

"Excuse me," Khan interjected. "I don't remember how I got here. Or where here is."

Mark answered as he took out a hypo.

"You were brought here around fifteen years ago in a highly psychotic state. Here is the Research Center for Mental Disorders on Juno in the Canopus Sector."

The names of places were so much Greek to Khan. All that registered was that he seemed to be in a psychiatric institute of some sort or other. After a minute, he found his voice.

"My people and I were on a planet; Ceti Alpha V. Do you know what happened to my people?"

"Your people," Mark repeated, shaking his head. "Dr. Janner told me about your case, Mr. Singh. I don't know how you got the notion that you were a leader in the Eugenics Wars. You're not. You're a History Professor from Galen IV. Now-as per Dr. Janner's orders- I'm going to give you a hypo. You'll need some sleep before your next treatment."

"Treatment?" Khan didn't like the way this was turning out.

"Dr. Janner has a special treatment for you." Mark spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. "Apparently none of the other treatments-even the Chair-didn't work for you. So Janner is trying some of his special ideas out on you."

Mark didn't sound as if he totally approved of this. But orders were orders…

"Are the restraints necessary?" Khan asked, hoping against hope. No such luck…

"Doctor's orders" was all the response he got. Then, the hypo was ready. Khan tried to fight. But, with his condition already weakened, and the straps holding him immobile, there wasn't much he could do…

Mark and Ben watched as Khan fell back into sleep. Then, Mark turned to Ben.

"This is the last time I cover your ass. Okay, Ben?"

"Uhh…Yeah…" Ben replied.

The two men left the cubicle, and walked down the bright cheery hall to Dr. Janner's office. Dr. Janner gave both Ben and Mark a case of the willies. The man seemed to be made of ice. A small man of wiry build, he wore his long hair tied back at the neck. Janner looked up as the two men entered.

"So you corrected Ben's mistake yet again?" he inquired of Mark.

"Uhh…" Mark glanced at Ben, who had gone white as a sheet. It was a revelation to Mark.

Janner terrifies Ben.

Well…Janner terrified Mark too…

Janner looked up at Ben and said:

"If you forget Mr. Singh's hypo again, I will be very displeased. Do you understand me?"

"Yes", Ben answered in a very small voice, and Mark felt chills run down his spine. Then, the Doctor was focusing on Mark…

"This must be a new experience for you, working at a Research Hospital."

"It's sort of new sir. But I have experience with psychotics in other Hospitals. I've a fairly good idea of what to expect here."

"Good", Janner's smile became broader. My rules are simple. Mr. Singh is my patient. I have devised a special treatment series for him. I-and I alone-treat him. You and Ben are merely to administer hypos when scheduled, and bring him to my lab. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Mark and Ben were only too quick to acknowledge the doctor's orders. They were both equally quick to leave Janner's office.

"Where was he born?" Mark asked rhetorically. "Transylvania?"

"Pretty close," Ben replied. "He's one strange person."

**Chapter II**

**Homecoming**

The two men walked toward the Terran Starfleet Base Main Lobby, just off the Docking-bay. The shorter of the two was Admiral Morrow. The other, wearing the uniform of the Ambassadorial Service, was Robert Wesley-lately Admiral in Starfleet. Wesley still felt odd, out-of-place, in the Ambassadorial Service, the appointment taking him by surprise more than anyone else. Tall and trim, he'd entered a new phase in his career when most men his age were contemplating retirement and fishing…

He and Admiral Morrow were here for the Enterprise. The news had been shattering to hear. A simple Training-cruise turned into a life-or-death struggle for survival. And there had been casualties…

The deaths among the Trainees had hurt most of all. Children thrust into battle when all they'd been led to expect was a trip around this quadrant…

But a legend had died too…

Spock-one of the Enterprise Seven-was dead.

Killed in battle against the Reliant. That such a thing could've happened-a Starfleet ship fired upon by another-seemed utterly impossible.

We don't attack our own, Wesley thought to himself.

"At least Genesis works," Admiral Morrow commented.

"Who cares!" Wesley snapped. "The price was too damned high! Both the Reliant and Enterprise crews practically decimated; of the Genesis Project, only Carol and David Marcus survived. We paid entirely too much for one little success."

"Take it easy, Bob," Morrow held up his hands. "We all feel it. But, in the long run, Genesis will save far more lives than what we lost here. A situation like the one cause by Kodos the Executioner wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen."

"I'm not so sure about that, human nature being what it is," Wesley commented.

As the two men entered the lobby, filled with Starfleet Officers of all ranks and species, someone, Wesley thought it was Captain Janice Rand, said:

"There she is."

There she was indeed, the Enterprise, slipping into the Docking-bay. Morrow and Wesley were still standing. Captain Rand got to her feet too, a look of shock on her features. Wesley's throat caught in his throat as he watched the Enterprise slide by, her graceful hull marred by phaser-fire and photon torpedoes.

James Kirk sat in the Captain's Seat on the Bridge. Sulu, recovered from his injuries in the battle, now sat at the Helm, next to Saavik. Chekov had gone back to his post at the Weapons Console. Not that he had much to do now.

Thank God! Jim thought. We're home now.

Carol and David Marcus were also on the Bridge, along with Dr. McCoy.

"Are you okay Bones?" Jim asked worriedly. McCoy looked awful.

"I'm fine Jim," the doctor replied. "Sickbay's still full. The kids are going to be all right. But…damn it! They're kids! This should never have happened."

"You're not getting any argument from me, Bones."

"Sir," that was Sulu.

"Yes?"

"Enterprise is at full stop, sir."

"Very well. Request Spacedock to activate moorings."

A minute later, Sulu said:

"Moorings activated, Sir."

"Good," Kirk stood up. "Prepare to evacuate our wounded. Let's go."

When Kirk and the others beamed into a small annex off the lobby, Morrow and Wesley were waiting. In spite of his grief and fatigue, Jim mustered a smile.

"Admiral Morrow, Bob, I wasn't quite expecting to see you."

"We heard," Wesley said. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Jim replied. Then, changing the subject, he said:

"What's this I hear about you retiring?"

Wesley sighed.

"I didn't retire," he said. "I got promoted…Sort of."

"Where will you be going?"

Wesley shook his head.

"You probably haven't heard of them yet. They're several different species federated into an empire of sorts. I believe they call their collective Sanctuary Alliance. They only hold one planet in our galaxy. They call it Teros N'Jeyal-apparently after one of their legendary kings. But this is the kicker: They didn't originate in this universe."

"They what?" David Marcus spoke up. "I thought that was impossible."

"Not quite," Jim informed him dryly, then said, "I've been remiss. Bob, Admiral Morrow, I'd like to introduce Drs. Carol and David Marcus. Of course, you know the rest of my officers."

Dr. McCoy, feeling a little better now that he knew it was over, stood off to one side, listening as Wesley spoke to Sulu.

"Congratulations on your promotion," he said.

Sulu flushed with pleasure.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm rather excited about this."

"Rather excited?" Wesley laughed at that. He turned to Jim. "How excited were you when you got the Enterprise?"

Jim glanced at Sulu, smiling. "Perhaps a bit more than rather excited."

He paused, then said:

"If you don't mind, if we're going to talk, let's go into the lobby. I don't feel quite as young as I used to."

"Sure", Wesley led the way to a large table. As they were walking, Dr. McCoy dropped in beside Wesley.

"I don't know how you do it, Admiral," he said.

"Do what?" Wesley asked.

"well…" McCoy paused. "For a man your age, you're in remarkably fit condition. Not that I've seen your files, but…what do you do?"

Wesley chuckled at that.

"Would you believe that's what got me made an Ambassador in the first place?"

"Your physical condition?"

"No. Dr. McCoy, as I indicated, the people of Sanctuary Alliance are all over the place. Ages ago, I met one of them. He was a Shao Priest. His name was J'taal, and-when I first met him-he decided to teach me the Shao style of sword fighting. I believe he said-in the end-that I qualified as a Swords master of the Shao."

"That's all?"

"Believe me, Leonard; if you saw the kind of training a Shao Swords Master has to go through, you wouldn't say is that all." Wesley paused. "Anyway, when the Alliance was ready to open formal negotiations with the Federation, their Ambassador asked for-and I quote-'the Swords Master Admiral'. Once Starfleet figured out he was talking about me, they dumped me out of Command and made me an Ambassador."

He shook his head and added. "I still don't know who to blame."

"Well," McCoy said, " Whatever this training is, it's doing you a world of good. You're keeping it up, I trust?"

"Oh yes," Wesley laughed as they joined the table. Admiral Morrow was talking to Kirk and Scott.

"As I was saying, Jim, we'd planned to have Ambassador Wesley go to Shinar on the Enterprise. Now, though…I really don't know."

Scott spoke up.

"All she needs is a refit, Sir. I've been on ships that came back in worse shape."

"True," Morrow agreed. "But this looks like a major job. It might take a while."

"Take the time," Wesley said as he took a chair. "J'taal always said that things worth doing are worth doing well."

"Are you sure, Bob?" Morrow asked. He glanced out the view-window at the Enterprise. "This could take a while."

Wesley's voice was dry.

"I'm certain they'll understand."

**Chapter III**

**Two Dreams in Counterpoint**

Khan Singh awoke out of the drug-induced fog very slowly. At first, he'd forgotten where he was. Then, he remembered. I'm in a psychiatric institute on a planet called Juno in Canopus Sector. Not that I know where Canopus Sector is…Where are Marla and Joachim? Do they even know where I am?

Again, he tried to break free of the restraints. Again, they held fast. He began to feel real despair. How can I free myself and get back to my people? How do I convince the staff here that I am not the psychotic madman they all seem to think I am?

He stopped struggling against the restraints. One of the two men had forgotten to give me a hypo once. Mark was clearly upset by this. If I feign sleep, maybe Ben will be lulled into forgetting once more.

It was an unlikely chance. But that was the only hope Khan had. Relaxing, he closed his eyes. The fog rose up again. But, this time, there was a dream. It was an odd dream, and stranger still for the realization that someone else was sharing this dream with him.

Two men find themselves on the Bridge of a starship. Despite a few cosmetic differences, the Bridge is very similar to the Bridge Khan remembers from Kirk's Enterprise. But, somehow, Khan knows this isn't the Enterprise. He realizes-all of a sudden-that the other man with him is James Kirk; looking a little older since the last time they met. Glancing around, Khan sees that the Bridge is littered with bodies. As Khan moves, a hand grabs his ankle, almost tripping him. Khan looks down to see…a horribly burned and mangled version of himself; the same features he saw every time he looked in a mirror, hideously scarred in battle…

Jim Kirk, asleep at night, found himself in a dream. The setting was-of all things-the Reliant's Bridge. When he saw Khan there, standing near the Command Chair, he froze. Khan seemed to be startled too, glancing at Jim as if to say, what are we doing here? Then, Khan began to move away from the Captain's Seat. As he moved, he staggered, almost falling. Someone had clutched his ankle, and Jim saw who it was. Two of them! My god, what am I here for?

Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Spock appeared in a blaze of light. That's what dreams do…

"Jim!" Spock called. "Take Khan and get out of here! He must be saved!"

Jim didn't bother to question it. He didn't even bother to ask which Khan? He merely aimed the phaser he had-it hadn't been there a minute ago-and fired at the horribly scarred and burned Khan. That one disappeared in a ball of light. The other Khan staggered back a bit, then stared at Jim.

"Let's get out of here," Jim said

"Captain Kirk?"

"There's no time," Jim insisted as he grabbed Khan by the arm. Indeed, a sense of urgency had begun to build up inside him, a sense that something ineffably monstrous was after them both. The Bridge faded away as the two men began to run…

Jim felt certain that they were being chased. He knew-in the way that dreams had-that if he looked back, that would end it. Whatever it was that was chasing them would chop them both up into little bits. Or worse. Jim looked back and saw…

Jim woke up with a start. He was vaguely surprised to find himself alive. He laid there the rest of the night, caught by the inescapable feeling that, somehow, this dream was important…

Khan awakened to the hospital cubicle. There was no change to the scenery. In spite of this, the despair was gone. He knew, now, that he would escape in the end. He felt a little stronger too, a little less drug-fogged. Just a little more time, he thought to himself. If he could only feign unconsciousness for a little bit longer. Even falling into real sleep would be a help if it convinced Ben and Mark that another hypo wasn't necessary.

Hopefully without dreams like the one I just had. That was a real oddity…

**Chapter IV**

**A Walk in Academy Park.**

Jim Kirk and Khan Singh weren't the only ones to have strange dreams that night. Robert Wesley also had a rather strange one too. He was back in Starfleet Academy, and young too. Just around the same age as those kids who were on the Enterprise during the Reliant Incident…

It felt odd, being that age again. But, Wesley knew, that feeling of oddness was there because the older Bob Wesley was inhabiting the body of the younger.

Why am I here? He wondered.

"Well, Bob," a man's voice spoke from behind. "You're finally here. What took you so long?"

Wesley froze. Impossible. Utterly impossible…He wanted to turn around, but was too afraid to…

"You're dead," he said. His own voice sounded impossibly young to his ears.

"I'm not dead here."

"Matt…" Wesley turned around then, and found an eighteen-year-old version of Matt Decker grinning at him. They both stared at each other, then burst out laughing. After a moment, Wesley said:

"Tell me, Matt, how old do I look here?"

Decker snickered.

"You look like a kid, Bob. What the hell did you expect?"

"I don't know," Wesley replied. "Certainly not this. Why am I here?"

Decker looked at the grass.

"You were probably thinking of the kids who were on the Enterprise," he said. "And mixing it up with a lot of horse-puckey about Academy Days. What else would cause you to come into a dream looking like you did when you were a kid?"

Wesley stared at him. Abruptly, they were back at their own ages; Decker at the age he was when he had died, Wesley a little older and grayer…

"Come on, Matt," he said. "That's horse-puckey too. Did I die in my sleep or something?"

Matt gave a whoop of laughter.

"No, Bob. You aren't dead yet. Not by a long shot. I just need to talk to you for a bit. Are you ready to listen?"

Wesley nodded.

"Okay," Matt fixed him with his eyes, suddenly all business.

"First, that was a very good thing you did, forcing Admiral Morrow to authorize the refit of a new Enterprise. You and Jim are going to be up to your necks by the time this thing blows over. If it blows over."

"If what blows over?"

"Ask Jim to tell you about Khan Noonian Singh. Tell Jim he's not dead, that he's in danger. You get all that Bob?"

"Yes."

"Good," Decker looked up at the sky. "When you wake up, you'll remember this dream, every bit of it. Now. Wake up."

It was as if someone had given Robert Wesley a terrific kick in the pants. One moment, he was in the dream with Matt Decker. The next moment, he was sitting up in his bed, wide-awake and chilled.

**Chapter V**

**Escape**

When Khan opened his eyes-carefully, to be sure-he felt even better than before. Apparently, the trick was working. He had no idea, though, how much time he would have before someone slapped hand to forehead, cried oh my god! And ran for his cubicle, hypo in hand. The time would have to be now. Or not at all…

Quietly, Khan started to breathe slowly, deeply, gathering his strength close to himself. A convulsive movement, and finally…the restraints snapped. Cautiously, he slipped off the bed, and edged over to the door, or the part of the wall that seemed to incorporate the door. One thing stopped him. He realized that the only article of clothing he was wearing was a pair of trousers.

This could be a problem.

He listened at the door for a few moments, his hands touching the medallion hanging on his chest. At least they-whoever they are-didn't take that from me.

He continued to listen. Then, he heard a man's voice say:

"Check in on Mr. Singh, will you? Let me know if he's still asleep."

Khan dashed back to the bed. He had just enough time to get back into the bed, fiddling with the restraints until they looked unbroken. Then he relaxed into the semblance of slumber, his eyes open to mere slits. He heard the door slide open. The next thirty seconds were the longest thirty seconds of Khan's entire life. It was Mark who had entered the cubicle. There he was, standing in the doorway, peering in at Khan, hypo in hand. Then, Mark stepped inside, and the door slid shut behind him. Mark hesitated a moment, then muttered something under his breath as he walked over. Khan waited until Mark was bending over him. Then, he moved…

He seemed to flow out of the bed, immobilizing Mark, and covering the man's mouth so he couldn't even squeak.

"I don't blame you," Khan whispered into Mark's ear. "You really believe I'm what this Dr. Janner says I am. I can't prove anything to you, one way or the other. But I shall say this to ease your mind. I have no intention of killing you. Nor do I wish to keep you as a hostage. I will inject you with the hypo that was meant for me. You will sleep in this bed. I'm sure someone will find you after a time. Hopefully that will be enough time for me."

Mark nodded silently and relinquished the hypo….

After seeing to it that Mark was safely sedated, Khan stripped the other man of his clothes, shoes, and jacket, including a wide-brimmed cap. The clothes fit. After a fashion…Mark was a touch broader across chest and shoulders, and not quite as tall. But that jacket was a heaven-send…quite capable of hiding a multitude of sins…

And that cap would hide Khan's hair-there can't be too many men with long silver hair knocking about in this neck of the woods-which would make his disguise even more effective…

Feeling inside the jacket's pocket, he found a surprise. There was a pair of recognizable sunglasses in there. They weren't the style he was used to from Earth-three hundred years ago-but they fit on the bridge of his nose, and shielded his eyes from glare, just like the sunglasses he was used to…

Putting them on, feeling rather nervous-this is it-he stepped forward. As he moved, the door slid open, revealing a sunny, cheery-looking hall. Not hesitating, he strode down the hall, looking for exit signs. There! He sighted one immediately and headed for it.

"Hey, Mark!"

Khan turned, prepared for anything. A man at the other end of the hall-Ben, Khan thought-called back to him.

"Dr Janner wants to know Mr. Singh's condition."

Khan placed both of his hands together, palm-to-palm, and laid his cheek upon them in the universal symbol for sleep.

"Just great," Ben said. "You off for the day?"

A simple thumb's up was all the affirmative Khan needed to give.

"Great," Ben called back. "Have a nice one."

Khan waved, then headed out the exit. That was close. Too close. Outside, the weather was gloriously sunny, if a bit on the chilly side, ample reason to be grateful for the jacket… But he had other things to worry about. Getting out of the cubicle had been the easy part. Getting out of the hospital grounds would probably be another story entirely…

I'll get out of here, or I'll die trying.

Then, he saw something. A large anti-grav van with the logo MultiTech Medical Equipment along its sides was parked nearby. The Back Bay was open. And-most surprisingly-it was unguarded…

Glancing around to make sure he was unobserved, Khan climbed into the back and hid behind a large empty crate.

Momentarily, the drivers returned, talking about nothing in particular. This relieved Khan considerably. His escape hadn't been noticed yet.

"Okay, Eddie," one said to the other. "What's next on our itinerary?"

"Space Port, Sam," the other man said.

"Space Port it is, Eddie."

The van started up and began to move. Khan was filled with quiet elation. They were taking him where he most wanted to go. He hoped things would continue to run this smoothly. A mistake could be fatal here.

Khan laid his head against the van's wall. It frightened him that he was still so tired. It'll take a while before the drugs clear out of my system entirely. At least the ride was restful…

After an uneventful half hour, the van started to slow. At length, it stopped-or landed-not familiar with antigrav, Khan wasn't sure which. He heard the two men get out, talking as they moved.

"Open the door," Eddie said. "Let's get'er reloaded."

Sam went to the back and opened the door. Then he went back to the front. Khan slid out from behind the empty crate, and quietly slipped out the open door. He stepped around the van, walking right into Sam.

"What the f-" Sam began. He didn't get a chance to finish. Khan's fist struck out, a backhanded blow; pulled so it wouldn't kill. Even so, Sam was thrown right into a nearby wall. Even as Sam fell, Eddie was running around from the other side of the van. He was carrying a firearm of some sort or other.

Even though he didn't particularly like the idea, Khan ran. Eddie took aim and fired, a bolt of light springing out and hitting Khan. He stumbled, but didn't fall. Eddie lowered his weapon, and then went to his companion.

"Hey Sam," he asked. "You okay?"

Sam sat up, rubbing his jaw gingerly.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But that guy's got fists of titanium. You'd better call that hospital, Eddie. Let them know one of their nuts are loose."

Khan wasn't running any longer. He couldn't. There was a deep, burning pain in his side, and it was getting hard to breathe. At least he was in the ship-lot. Out of all the ships in the port, one caught his attention. As with the van, the mid-sized merchanter's cargo-bay was open, and unguarded. Feeling wobbly, Khan staggered to the hold, then crawled in. Once inside, he crawled a few feet more. Then, he collapsed. He knew there was a distinct possibility that he would die here, apart from his people, and his wife. Forgive me, Marla. I'm sorry. Darkness claimed him…

Back at the hospital, Security learned of a possible escape. They checked up on the patients very thoroughly. When they checked the cubicle supposedly holding Mr. Singh, all hell broke loose…

When Ben answered the summons to Dr. Janner's office, he had no idea it would be the last day of his life. He entered Janner's office. Then he stopped short. Mark was there, clad only in hospital-issue trousers, and sipping a cup of coffee. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Mark!" Ben said. "I thought you went off-shift."

"Does it look like I did?" Mark snarled. "Mr. Singh escaped. He used a hypo on me."

"Something Mr. Singh wouldn't have been able to do," Dr. Janner put in as he entered the office. "If you, Ben, had only remembered to give him a hypo as scheduled."

"But I did check in on him," Ben protested. "He was asleep."

"It never occurred to you that he might be faking?"

"Aww, Dr. Janner," Ben pleaded. "I swear he was under."

"Your oaths won't help you now, Ben. I told you what the price of incompetence would be."

Ben went white with terror, and Mark wondered why. Then, he saw Janner…

The doctor's eyes, normally black as night, began to glow like cats' eyes in the dark. Janner raised a hand almost casually. Light flew from his fingertips, reaching out to connect itself to Ben's chest. Still standing, Ben's body jerked as if suffering an epileptic seizure, blood streaming out of nose and mouth. When the light disappeared, Ben collapsed, dead.

Mark stared at the body, eyes wide with fright. Will he do that to me too?

At which point, Janner startled him into inner and outer stillness by answering Mark's un-verbalized question.

"No, Mark. I'm not in the habit of killing my underlings. But Ben's incompetence was spectacular, and required a…spectacular…response. Now, Mr. Singh is on the loose. Do you know what that means?"

As long as it doesn't mean you're going to kill me, it can mean anything you want it too.

Janner laughed, again reading his mind.

"No," he said. "All I want is Mr. Singh. If he gets off-planet, he will be lost to me."

"Have you called Space Port Control?"

"Actually, yes. I have." Janner's reply had the tone of one hearing an obvious answer given by an idiot.

Mark kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. Of course, if Janner could read thoughts, keeping silent was an exercise in futility. But he could surely hear the fact that all Mark wanted was to get as far away from Janner as possible, that he understood there was no chance of bring the psychiatrist to justice for Ben's death.

The Comm Unit in Janner's office gave a discreet beep-beep-beep. It was a Research Center Security Officer.

"Mr. Singh was last seen in the general vicinity of the Space Port," the man reported. "He seems to have been injured in a shoot-out"

"He's got a gun?" Janner certainly sounded horrified.

"Apparently not," the guard replied. "He seems to have attacked one of the MediTech drivers, and the other one shot him. We have no idea how badly he was hurt."

"Where did he go?"

The officer shrugged.

"I don't know, Dr. Janner," he said. "We've searched the entire Space Port, with the full cooperation of all ship-owners there at the time. What do you want me to do?"

"Come back," Janner replied. "There's nothing more you can do here."

Janner switched off, staring at the scanner. Then, he said:

"Well… He did it. He got away. What do you think of that?"

Mark glanced at Ben's body.

"Mr. Singh is out of our hands now…"And, perhaps, that's not as bad a thing as I might have imagined. "…But there are other things occupying my mind. What are you going to do about Ben? A dead body could really screw things up for you."

"Don't worry about Ben," Janner admonished him. "I'd rather know about your immediate plans for the future."

My plans?

"Oh…" he suddenly realized…" You're wondering if I would try to inform the law? Well…Just try to imagine what a law officer would say if I came up and told them that I saw a psychiatrist kill a man with light from his hands…I'd end up here-as a patient-in no time at all. But you knew that."

Taking a deep breath, Mark went on:

"The very best I can hope for is just to leave and put the memory of you as far behind me as possible. And I don't even want to get into the possibilities I see about Mr. Singh. I just want to be as far away from you as I possibly can. The opposite side of the galaxy might just be far enough."

"Then leave," Janner smiled. "I won't hurt you, or hinder you in any way. You'll find a spare change of clothes in your size in the Orderlies Room."

"Thanks," Mark left Janner's office as quickly as possible. As he walked down the hall, he collected more than his fair share of admiring looks, from most of the gendered employees, and a few of the patients as well… A bare-chested hospital orderly wasn't something one saw every day. But Mark's physique made this visual experience a memorable one. Even so, he was quite glad to get into the alcove, and away from curious eyes, no matter how appreciative those eyes may have been… He dressed quickly, wanting to get off the grounds as quickly as possible, away from a cold-blooded killer he didn't even have a chance in hell of stopping; or bringing to justice…

"Damn!" he muttered to himself as he pulled the shirt over his head. "Isn't there anything a person could do to stop this guy?"

"If you are willing to risk your life," a man spoke behind him. "Yes. There is a way."

Mark whirled to find an ordinary looking man, blond of hair and beard, standing there.

"Who are you?" he asked the stranger.

"A friend, Mark," the man said. "I came to get you out of here. It's highly likely that Janner won't let you go.

"I didn't think he would," Mark grumbled to himself. "Is there any time for me to pick up my stuff?"

"No," the other man replied. "We go now. Are you ready?"

"No," Mark replied. "But don't let that stop you."

The stranger nodded. Then both men disappeared in a blaze of light…

**Chapter VI**

**On the Nosy**

The crew of the Nosy walked back to their ship. The Nosy's Captain, Mel Callahan, was carrying lunch in a bag for one of his crew, his second-in-command, Dan Freed, who had stayed behind to guard the ship. Walking next to Callahan was Joan Garner. Of all the crew, she was perhaps the most essential to the rest of the crew. Being Ship's Doctor, albeit on such a small ship-crewed by no more than eight, or nine-made her the one responsible for the crew's well being. Fortunately, her services as surgeon hadn't been required recently. But that wasn't all that she did. She also had the responsibility of designing wellness regimes for all of the crew, as an ounce of prevention very often was worth a pound of cure.

Right now, she and Callahan were talking about the escape from the Research Center that had made the news that day.

"I wonder where he went," Callahan said. "I know Security scoured the Space Port pretty carefully. I hope Dan didn't give them any trouble."

"I'm sure he didn't," Garner smiled. "Anyway, we're here."

"Good," Callahan said. "Get in, everyone. We're out of here."

Everyone entered the Nosy. Dan Freed was waiting, his thin face tense.

"Research Security do their search?" Callahan asked.

"Yeah, Boss," Freed replied. "Joanie?" he added. "Can I talk to you in Sick bay? It's personal, sorta…"

Garner raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Okay," she said. "I'll drop by at the Bridge after I talk to Dan, Mel."

"By all means," Callahan smiled. Turning to Forrest and Byrne, he said:

"Let's get out of here."

Takeoff was easy this time, which wasn't always the case. Space Port gave the Nosy clearance, and the ship soared up into the sky. As soon as they were out of Juno's gravity well, the Nosy went into warp, and they were gone.

After a few minutes spent in discussion of the Nosy's itinerary- a stop at a mining colony on Harah III to pick up a delivery, to be delivered to Vulcan-Callahan received an intercom from Dr. Garner in Sick Bay.

"Mel? Could you come down to Sick Bay?"

Callahan sighed.

"Joanie, I thought you were going to come down here."

"It's rather urgent, Mel."

"Damn it! It's Freed, isn't it!"

"Uhh…you could say that."

"Okay," Callahan stood up. "I'll be right down."

A few minutes later, he stormed into Sick Bay.

"Now what has Freed done this time…" He stopped and stared at one of the two beds. It was occupied. But not by Freed. Freed and Garner both stood by the bed, Garner bending over the man in the bed. He lay unconscious, stripped to the waist; medical gauze bound around the lower half of his torso.

"Who the hell is that?" Callahan demanded. Garner glanced up at him.

"Talk to Dan," she said.

"Dan?"

"Uhh…Aye, sir?" Freed shifted his feet nervously.

"Who is he?"

"The escapee."

"What?" Callahan roared. "You let an escapee from a nut-hatch into my ship?"

"Gentlemen," Garner straightened. "If you're going to shout, please do it elsewhere. I'm busy here."

"Into my office Freed. Now!" Callahan snapped. He stomped out of Sick Bay, followed by Freed. Garner glanced after them, then turned back to her patient. A handsome man with long silver hair, he remained in deep unconsciousness.

Most of the damage had been patched up, but he had lost a lot of blood. It would be a while before he woke up.

"Okay, Dan" Callahan sat down in his office. "Talk, Freed, and this had better be good."

Freed sat up straight in his chair.

"I know him. From about fifteen years ago."

"A friend of yours?"

"Not really," Freed shook his head. "You remember I used to serve on the Enterprise?"

"They must've been desperate," Callahan interposed. "Or plain out of their heads. So you met him on the Enterprise?"

"Yeah," Freed nodded. "He's a genetic superman."

"Come on, Dan!" Callahan laughed. "Give me a break!"

"I'm not lying, Mel," Freed insisted. "Captain Kirk and Mister Spock both said he was."

"It's nice to know that Star Fleet Captains like tall tales too," Callahan commented. "You hid him from the authorities. Why?"

"Captain Kirk had him and his folks dropped off at Ceti Alpha V. Something must've happened for him to be here."

Callahan shook his head.

"Dan," he said. "Did it ever occur to you that he was here-in that hospital-for a reason?"

"Yeah…But he was supposed to be on Alpha Ceti V. He shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"All right," the Captain said sourly. "When he awakens, I'll talk to him. For now, I'd like everything you can remember about this guy. You do remember his name, don't you?"

"Khan Singh, I think. He was only on the Enterprise for a few days."

"Okay. Tell me more. Start at the beginning."

Freed sighed. This was going to take a while…

**Chapter VII**

**A Pocketful of Dreams**

Robert Wesley spent the whole day in a rather abstracted state of mind. He knew it was the dream he'd had the night before, but knowing the cause didn't help one bit. In the early afternoon, having no pressing business to attend to, he went to the gym and worked out with a Shao practice-blade, given to him by J'Taal, for about an hour. But shadow sparring didn't seem to help much. When evening came, still feeling out-of-sorts, Wesley decided to go to the Docking bay Main Lobby. Maybe he would find someone to talk to, something to take his mind off just how truly weird he was feeling.

The Lobby was full, which didn't surprise Wesley. But Kirk was there, sitting at a table with ambassador Sarek. And that did surprise him. The two men were deep in conversation. Sarek looked up as Wesley approached.

"Ah, Ambassador," the Vulcan rose to his feet. "Let me offer my congratulations upon your promotion."

"Thank you, Ambassador Sarek," Wesley stopped at the table. "Am I intruding?"

"No," Sarek replied. "By all means, please join us."

Wesley sat down. He glanced at Jim Kirk. The man looked worried. And, come to think of it, Sarek, too, wore an odd expression. You had to really look to see it. But it was there.

"Maybe I am intruding," Wesley said.

"No, Bob," Kirk replied. "Ambassador Sarek and I just got a surprise today; one involving Dr. McCoy. Right now, Bones is in Sick Bay, getting his mind probed by a Psi-specialist."

"What happened?" Wesley asked. Jim glanced over to Sarek, who took up the tale.

"Normally, this is a private matter," he said. "One we don't discus with non-Vulcans, but-in extremis-we can send our katras-our souls, in your parlance-into the minds of others. I had come to the conclusion that Spock might have done that to the last person he had come into physical contact with."

"That person was Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, Ambassador Wesley," Sarek nodded. "Earlier today, I met with admiral Kirk and Dr. McCoy. Even though the good doctor has always been uncomfortable with the Mind-Meld process, he did allow me to probe his mind for Spock's Katra. It wasn't there. More to the point, something else was."

Now, Wesley felt a chill. "What is it then?"

"No one's sure, Bob," Kirk spoke up. "It's some sort of neurological and biochemical alteration aimed at altering his sight among other things."

"Among other things? Jim, if this were happening to me, I'd be terrified."

"Bones isn't all that pleased about it either. The alteration also seems to include being able to see through a body much like a medical scanner. It's almost as if these alterations are being made to prepare Bones for a special mission."

A special mission…Wesley felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Ambassador Wesley, are you well?" Sarek's voice held a touch of concern.

"Yes. Thank you, ambassador Sarek." Wesley didn't quite know how to broach this delicate subject. "Have either of you had weird dreams lately?"

Jim's reaction told him he'd scored a direct hit. But what did I hit? Jim looked at him.

"I sure did. Did you?"

Wesley nodded. Then, he turned to Sarek.

"Ambassador?"

"Yes," Sarek replied, much to Wesley's surprise. "The most puzzling part of the dream is that my son was in it."

"Spock?" Jim was tense.

"Yes. Your dream?"

"I saw Spock too. But…" here he gave an incredulous sounding laugh. "I had to save Khan Singh. There was two of him."

"Khan Singh?" Wesley sat up straight in his chair. It can't be. This is crazy…

"Yes, Bob. You saw him too?"

"Not exactly…" Wesley paused, feeling the sudden intense need for a drink. Something strong. Recollecting his train of thought, he said:

"I was visited by…Matt Decker." He noticed Kirk raising an eyebrow at that. "I know, Jim. But it was Decker. And he told me that Khan's alive, in danger, and that we have the responsibility of saving him. Gentlemen, this is strange. Is there any chance it could be true?"

"No," Jim replied. "Khan died on the Reliant."

"Possibly, Admiral," Sarek looked up at the other two men. "But, as the old Terran saying has it 'When a two-hundred-pound canary sings, one tends to pay attention'. Each of us has had dreams pertaining to Khan Singh. Each of our dreams suggests-very strongly-that he might be alive. On top of this, we also have Dr. McCoy, who has had his mind altered by persons-and method-unknown. All of this together does tend to convince me that the 'game is afoot.'"

"Yes," Jim burst out. "But what's the game?"

"Easy, Jim," Wesley laid a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "We'll just have to wait until we get some more information."

Kirk glanced up at Wesley.

"I don't think I could handle that," he said. "The information, I mean, not the wait. I never thought Spock would die in the first place. But the thought of being haunted by him… Why are we getting information this way in the first place?"

"I do not know," Sarek placed his hands on the table in front of him. "Obviously, whatever it turns out to be, this affair is important. As for Khan Singh, assuming that he is alive, where would you look for him?"

Jim shook his head.

"When the Saratoga picked up the Reliant's crew on Ceti Alpha V, they did a thorough recon. Nobody else was there. If he were alive, that's where he would've been."

"There's one thing that bugs me."

"What is it, Bob?"

"You said you saw two of him. Does he have a twin brother?"

"No. Why?"

"It just feels…important, somehow," Wesley shrugged. "Where else would you look for him?"

"Anywhere. It's a big galaxy," Jim paused, then, "He'd probably try to return to Earth. He was born there."

Then, shaking his head, he said:

"What am I saying? Here we are, grown men, trying to plot strategy based on a trio of nightmares. It's insane."

"But our dreams are connected," Sarek reminded him. "And the connection seems to be Khan Singh. I, for one, will be monitoring my dreams very carefully."

Just then, Dr. McCoy walked up, accompanied by a Vulcan woman.

"Dreams," McCoy said sarcastically as he held a chair-ever the courteous Southern gentleman-for the Vulcan woman. "You just can't get away from them."

"You've been having dreams too, Bones?" Jim looked at his old friend with concern.

"No, Jim. But with what's been done to my poor addled brain, dreams would probably be gilding the royal lily. If you want the grisly details, ask Dr. Talar." He nodded to the Vulcan woman.

"Dr. Talar?" Jim was worried, almost frantically so, about his friend's health.

"As incredible as it may seem, Dr. McCoy's health remains unaffected. Some of what has been done to him falls under the category of neurological alteration. There has also been a fair amount of telepathic implantation."

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "For what purpose?" he inquired of the woman.

"I would say that the implantation of data is for the purpose of teaching the doctor how to manage his new-found talents. He has seemingly been endowed with the ability to look at any individual, and see that person in very much the way our medical scanners do. All the additions seem to be packets of information on species we haven't come across yet. Ambassador Wesley might be interested to know that some of these species include Vani, Dinneterans, and Shao. Whoever has done this had done a commendable job. No harm has been done to Dr. McCoy."

Her last words were followed by a loud harrumph! from Dr. McCoy. Jim focused on his friend.

"You're all right, Bones?"

"As Dr. Talar said, Jim, I'm fine," McCoy reassured him. "Now, what's this I hear about the three of you having dreams?"

**Chapter VIII**

**Between Planets**

Pain woke him up, an intense burning pain in his side. Opening his eyes, he looked around. A hospital. Did they find me? Am I back in that cubicle? He stirred, and found that, wherever he was, he hadn't been strapped to the bed. Khan slowly sat up, fighting waves of dizziness. Where am I? Moving quietly-he didn't want to make any noise that might alert possible captors to the fact that he was awake-he slowly slipped out of the bed and took one step forward. At that point, the dizziness that had been lurking at the edge of his awareness became a positive case of vertigo, and Khan felt himself falling to the floor. The noise brought someone into the room.

"Khan!" it was a woman's voice. She rushed up to help him into a sitting position as she spoke. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to get to my feet!" he grated. Then, he froze. She called me Khan. "You know my name?"

"Yes," she replied. "If it's Khan Noonian Singh."

"It is," Khan was amazed. "But how do you know my name?"

The woman talked as she led him back to the hospital bed and got him settled back into a comfortable position.

"One of my co-workers used to serve on the Enterprise. He was there when they found you and your people. How did you end up in that hospital?"

"Don't ask. I've no idea." Khan's hand went to his chest. "My medallion. Where is it?"

"Don't worry, Khan. It's here," she went to an open cabinet and drew the medallion out. "I had to take it off when I was treating you."

The woman held it up, admiring it.

"It's beautiful Khan. Family heirloom? Dan said he remembered you wearing it on the Enterprise."

"Yes," Khan replied. "I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"Here," she slipped it on over his head. "By the way, I'm Ship's Surgeon here. If you don't mind a little medical advice, stay in bed for a bit. You may be a genetic superman. But you almost died back there."

The feeling of relief that Khan felt, that these people knew who he was, was almost indescribable. Still he had to ask…

"Are we going back to Juno?"

"No," the woman was firm. "They had you drugged to the gills. That's why you almost died last night. That's also why I want you to stay in bed. I'm Joan Garner, by the way."

"Thank you, Dr. Garner. I'm deeply grateful to all of you." Khan took a deep breath. "Is the Captain available?"

"Yes," Garner stood. "He would like to talk with you when you're up to it."

"We could talk now, if he wishes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll call him."

A few minutes passed, then Mel Callahan walked in.

"Hello," he held out a hand. Khan took it. After all the formalities had been observed, Callahan dragged up a stool.

"Joanie tells me it was pretty close for a while."

"She said something in like vein to me as well."

Well, I'm glad you're out of the woods," Callahan leaned forward. "I need to ask you a few questions for now. Do you remember Dan Freed? He was on the Enterprise when you were found."

Khan laid his head back, remembering…

"A short, thin man with a manic sense of humor?"

Callahan chuckled at that.

"Yep. It seems you do remember him," getting serious, Callahan added, "Dan told me all he knew about you. I don't want our new-found friendship to founder at the start, but some of the things he said made me just a little…nervous."

"You're talking about my attempt to take over the Enterprise," Khan had known the subject would come up. "Suffice it to say that I made a bad mistake there. For what it's worth, before the Enterprise found us, my last memory was of Earth in nineteen-ninety-six: Right at the end of the Eugenics Wars. I was still in a War Mentality at the time."

"So you won't be doing anything like that here?"

"No," Khan spoke earnestly. "All I want to do is to return to Ceti Alpha V and rejoin my people, and my wife."

"It just so happens that Freed remembered all about Ceti alpha V," Callahan stood up. "We're one our way to your planet right now. Don't get excited. The Nosy is much slower than the Enterprise. It'll be a couple of weeks before we get there. So get some rest. If you heal as quickly as Joanie thinks you might, you'll be out of Sick Bay by tomorrow morning."

He walked out, leaving Khan speechless in the wake of this sudden good fortune. He was going home; back to his people…and Marla.

**Chapter IX**

**Ceti Alpha IV**

A week passed. As promised, Joan Garner let Khan out of Sick Bay the next day. During that week, Khan helped out with as many duties as he could. Not that there was much to do at this point. Callahan didn't trust him enough to let him near either the engines or the helm. And Khan, too grateful to be actually going home, was diplomatic enough to know when not to press a good thing…

Of course, his intellect, high enough to impress even a Vulcan, helped him read between the lines in matters regarding ship operations. Callahan would've been horrified to know that Khan very likely could have taken over the Nosy, if he had wanted to. But he didn't want to. All he wanted was to rejoin his people. All he wanted was his wife, Marla.

Eventually, the Nosy drew near Ceti Alpha V. Khan, on the Bridge at the time, stared at the view-screen. Only one planet was there…

"What happened to the moon?" he muttered to himself.

"Are you all right, Khan?" Callahan asked.

"Yes," Khan replied. "Are you sure this is Alpha Ceti V?"

Freed glanced up from the Nav-comp.

"Yep," he said. "But I can't find the moon."

"It's gone," Khan stared at the screen intently. "What happened to it? It was huge; very nearly the size of Alpha Ceti V."

"Yeah," Freed recalled. "They called it Alpha Ceti IV."

Switching to scanners, Freed said:

"I am picking up large amounts of debris in the area. It looks like Alpha Ceti IV might've exploded."

Khan's breath caught in his throat.

"My people are down there. I must-"

"Hang on a bit, Khan," Callahan spoke up. "Dan, scan the planet. See if you can pick up any life-readings."

"I'm not sure the scanners will pick anything up," Freed protested. "V's climate is badly screwed up right now. Hang on… I'm reading a large metallic structure down there. It could be the Botany Bay."

Khan stared at the view-screen, at the planet they were orbiting.

"What happened? Mr. Spock said it was safe."

"Mr. Spock?" Callahan asked.

"The Enterprise's First Officer." Freed explained. "He was also Chief Science Officer. He did the tectonics survey on Ceti Alpha V and IV."

Now Freed looked puzzled.

"He couldn't have made a mistake like that. Not Mr. Spock."

"Even Vulcans are entitled to off days, " Callahan commented.

"No, Captain," Freed persisted. "Not Mr. Spock. If he says a planet is safe, then it comes with a warrantee guaranteeing it for at least a million years."

"Comets can do a lot of damage. You know that, Dan."

"Captain," Khan said. "I need to go down there."

Callahan glanced at his Helmsman. Forrest shook his head.

"I can't ground her in all of that. We'd get tossed around like a beach ball. The turbulence is incredible."

"How about beaming down?" Freed suggested.

"Doable," Byrd-the Engineer- said. "I'll see if I can find a relatively clear spot neat the Botany Bay."

"We'll need E-Suits," Freed advised.

"Break them out then," Callahan turned to Freed. "You and Khan, come with me."

A little while later, three men beamed down to Ceti Alpha V's surface. Protected by the E-Suit, Khan couldn't hear or feel the wind screaming around him. He could see what the planet looked like, though, and what he saw was enough, if not too much…

It has become hell, he thought, remembering how beautiful Ceti Alpha had been before, how fruitful and bountiful…

He heard Freed mutter something through his suit radio, then speak louder.

"I've located the Botany Bay," he said. "It's just ahead."

"How far?" Callahan asked.

"Maybe six or seven meters, Boss. It's just a short walk."

"Thank god for small favors," Callahan started to walk forward, Khan and Freed following behind; the smaller man trying to pick up something, anything, alive on his hand-held scanner.

"I'm not reading a thing, Khan," he said. The taller man was caught up in a wave of misery. My people were here when this happened? What chance could they have had for survival?

Sensing rather than feeling, Freed's hand on his shoulder, he glanced at the shorter man.

"Maybe they got rescued," Freed said. "It's not out of the realm of possibility."

"We had no subspace radio," Khan replied. "No means of calling for help. Kirk had no reason to expect we would need help so soon."

"But you've got to think positive," Freed said seriously. "Until you know all the facts. Who knows anyway? Sometimes the impossible does happen. It's a strange universe we live in. Keep hope until there's proof that there's no hope left. Okay?"

Khan nodded. He knew what Freed was trying to say. But it was hard. So hard… They didn't speak for a while. Freed was busy with the scanner, and Khan was occupied with his own dark thoughts. Callahan was up ahead, scouting the territory. Finally, Khan and Freed both heard Callahan's voice over their suit radios.

"I've found the metallic structure," he said. "It's an ancient piece of junk called the Botany Bay."

Khan quickened his pace, not an easy thing to do in this wind. But he had an easier time of it than the other two men. Freed, in particular, had a rough time of it. Small and slender of build, it seemed that the wind was involved in an active conspiracy to knock Freed off his feet. Khan dropped back a few paces and grabbed Freed's upper arm.

"I don't want you getting lost in this," he said.

"Thanks, Khan."

Alpha Ceti V's weather frightened Freed. In spite of what he had said to Khan earlier, he, himself, didn't hold out much hope that anyone could have survived such a major geological event. It had become a hellish place, far too suddenly, for anyone to survive. And that gave him cause to worry about Khan. If they are all dead, what will Khan do? Where will he go?

Presently, they joined Callahan. He was standing in front of an abandoned-looking relic he had never seen before. But Khan and Freed both remembered it.

"The Botany Bay," Khan whispered. Releasing Freed's arm, he walked up to the hatch. "If there are any survivors, they'd be in there," he pushed a few buttons at the side of the hatch, and the door slid open creakily.

The three men waited a minute after the door slid open. Then Khan entered, followed by Callahan and Freed. The door slid shut behind them, and they found they were in an air-recycling chamber. Khan went down the short hall, to another hatchway. There was a door at the end, with another small console next to it. He tapped a few buttons, again, and that door, too, slid open. As they all entered, Khan felt a growing sense of unease. The place felt deserted, its occupants long gone…

Freed operated his scanner.

"No one's here," he reported. "But the air is breathable."

Experimentally, Khan removed his helmet, feeling grateful that Freed had provided him with something as mundane as a rubber band-or an acceptable equivalent-with which to tie his hair back. That helmet had been a sweatbox. Running a hand through sweat-dampened hair, he took a cautious breath. After Khan had taken the plunge, not showing any serious side-affects, the other two men followed suit. After Freed drew in a breath, he grimaced.

"Well, at least it's air," he said. He watched Khan carefully as the man looked around. The place looked long abandoned.

"They're gone," Khan said. "Wherever they went, they're not here. Not even bodies."

Callahan moved up, stopping by a terrarium filled with sand. The sand rippled. He didn't notice.

"Now we start looking for signs," he said. "Khan, there's a pile of books on that shelf over there. Did you keep a Log-book or diary?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Good," Callahan pointed to the row of books. "Find it. Maybe someone took up where you left off. Dan?"

"Yeah?"

Look for anything that might seem out of the ordinary. Both you and Khan know this ship; and what might-not might not-belong here."

As Khan and Freed searched, Callahan looked around at the floor. Seeing a glint of metal under the table holding the terrarium, he got down upon his knees, and reached under, picking the thing up. It was a Starfleet medal; much like those worn by Starfleet officers.

"Dan?" he called. Come over here for a bit."

Freed came over, and Callahan handed the medal over to him.

"Enterprise?"

"Nope," Freed replied. "This is a newer piece. The style's a lot different nowadays."

"Then Starfleet was here."

Freed felt a profound sense of relief. Before he could speak, Khan came up, holding a stack of books-classics mostly-in his hands.

"My journal is gone."

"Don't worry," Freed got to his feet. "It looks like they were rescued by Starfleet after all. They probably took your journal with them."

Khan relaxed at that. He glanced down at the books he was holding: Shakespeare, a King James Bible, Moby Dick, and A tale of Two Cities…

"What do I do with these?" he wondered aloud. "I can't just leave them here."

"Take'em with you," Callahan said as he backed out from under the table. As he moved, he banged his head on the table. It was much tipsier than it looked, and the table-sand-filled terrarium, and all-fell over, the terrarium shattering into a million small pieces on impact. Everything fell on top of Callahan. Khan and Freed moved up to help him.

"Shit!" Callahan snarled from under the mess that had once been a table. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

He began to back out once again. Then, he stopped.

"Mel?" Freed spoke; feeling suddenly quite nervous.

Suddenly, Callahan began to scream.

"Oh my god! It's in my ear! Get it out! Get it out!"

Freed and Khan, dropping the books he'd been holding, began to clear the debris from the screaming man. An insect-like creature with nasty-looking pincers darted out of the mess, and disappeared into the darkness before Freed could think to draw phaser and fire. Khan lifted Callahan off the floor, even as the man still screamed, a hand clamped over his right ear. Blood was trickling from the fingers. Even as Khan was scooping Callahan up in his arms, Freed snatched all of their helmets up, and was Comming the Nosy.

"We have a medical emergency!" he yelled over Callahan's screams. "Beam us up to Sick Bay!"

Freed and Khan were caught by the transport beam. The books were left behind. Along with something far more dangerous…

When they materialized in Sick Bay, Joan Garner was already there, along with Byrne-who also doubled as Doctor's Assistant. Khan laid Callahan, gently, on one of the beds, and Garner immediately set to work.

"Something's inside his skull," she reported. "It went in through his ear. What is it?"

Khan shook his head.

"I've no idea. Can you get it out?"

Garner glanced at the medical readouts, her expression grim.

"No. Not without killing him. It's in too deep."

Khan found he was shivering. "What was that thing?" he whispered.

"I was hoping you'd know," Garner spoke as she gave Callahan a hypo. "You did live there, if only for a short while."

"Apparently, I didn't live there long enough," Khan looked at Callahan. The man's screaming had faded to a whimper as he had fallen into a state of semi-consciousness. Khan continued:

"I don't think I've ever seen a creature like that. What is it that's in his head?"

"Some sort of larva," Garner said as she opened Callahan's shirt, baring his chest. "It seems to have an affinity for brain-tissue. What happened to the parent?"

"It got away," Khan could hear the shaking in his voice. "It fled into the darkness before Freed could kill it."

"Where's Freed?"

"I think he went to the Bridge."

"You'd better go there too, Khan. There isn't anything you can do for Mel. Byrne?"

As Khan left Sick Bay, he could hear Garner and Byrd discussion possible treatments for Callahan. The door slid shut behind him and he walked, quickly, back to the small bridge. When he got there, Freed had taken the Captain's chair, and was giving Forrest orders to warp out for the nearest Star Base. Garner had already informed him that she didn't have the facilities to deal with what had injured the Captain. As Khan watched, the Nosy warped out of orbit, heading back toward civilized space…

**Chapter X**

**The care and Feeding of Starships**

Jim Kirk was standing by the window of Space Dock's Main Lobby, watching the initial phase of what was turning out to be more than a mere refit. Admiral Morrow had decided to retire the Enterprise. Then, he had stunned everyone by immediately authorizing the construction of a new Enterprise. More, he had appointed Chief Engineer Scott to be in charge of the job. Kirk could never recall-in all the years of their association-having seen Scotty in a more conflicted state of mind. On the one hand, they were putting his beloved ship out to pasture. But, on the other hand, they were putting him in charge of the birthing of a new Enterprise. That being said, Scotty's appointment meant that the new Enterprise would probably be one hell of a starship.

Jim knew that whatever internal conflict the Engineer suffered was also shared by him. His Enterprise had so many memories; some were happy, others sad, and some were terrifying… The faces of his crew, those dead, and those still among the living, were what had made the Enterprise what she was. And that is the ultimate truth, Jim thought to himself. At bottom, no matter how beautiful, a ship is just a ship. It's the people who serve on her who make all the difference.

Watching the beginnings of the new starship, Jim knew one thing. She won't have Spock. But there may be other people who will fill that gap for her. He smiled, remembering how he had always called his ship a beautiful lady. Would this new Enterprise be a beautiful lady? With Montgomery Scott the proud "Father", Jim had no doubt of that…

Even so, the construction would take a while. He'd been told it could take anywhere from six months to a year. The surprise was that the people of the Sanctuary Alliance had agreed to postpone their formal First Contact until the Enterprise was ready. Of course, that-along with the clout Robert Wesley seemed to have-virtually insured that the Enterprise was first in line for any work to be done. He hoped, when all was said and done, that he'd have command of the new Enterprise. But, being a realist, he didn't hold too much hope for it. Unless Wesley had more tricks up his sleeve…

"So there you are," Dr. McCoy's voice brought him back to reality. "I might've known you'd be here watching the baby grow."

The doctor stood next to Kirk, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I had a long talk with Starfleet Command this morning," he said. Jim studied him.

"What did you talk about?" he asked, even though he already had a pretty good idea…

McCoy grinned. Then he said:

"It was a replay of the discussion we had when they made you an Admiral."

Jim winced.

"How many feathers did you ruffle?" he asked, remembering only too well how that had turned out…

"None," McCoy smiled. "They actually listened to me this time."

"They listened to you then too. As you called them every name in the book."

"What can I say, Jim? They were putting you to the worst possible use. As Spock said, commanding a Starship is your first best destiny. Anything else would have been a waste. Don't you want to know what they said this time?"

"As a matter of fact, Bones…yes. I would."

"When she's out of the oven, Jim, she's yours", McCoy said. "You're the only Admiral to have a starship command of his own."

"Did Bob have anything to do with this?"

"Possibly. But Ambassador Sarek was there too. And he possesses some clout within the Federation, and Starfleet, too."

McCoy paused. "You worrying about the Dream Team?"

"Maybe a little," Jim admitted. "How about you? How's it going in there?"

"In my head?" McCoy's eyes got a distant look as he spoke. "It's coming along, Jim. My Medical Sight is coming along well, and so is the telepathic implantation. But Dr. Talar has taught me some control over it all."

"Meaning what?" Jim was curious.

"Meaning that I can turn this rather strange gift on and off. Meaning I control it, not the other way around. I think I'm actually learning how to use it."

"In what way?" Kirk was curious.

"Well…" McCoy paused to collect his thoughts. "I can look at you, and see you normally. Then, if I need to scan you for any medical reason, I simply do it. It's all a matter of focus. How about the rest of it?"

"The rest of what, Bones?"

"You, Bob Wesley, and Sarek. Have you had any other dreams since then?"

"No," Jim replied. "Maybe it was all a coincidence."

"With all this stuff in my head?" the doctor gave a snort. "Not bloody likely. Well… I've got work to do. See you around Jim."

Kirk shook his head as McCoy walked away. Despite the doctor's premonitions, Kirk was fairly sure that his dream, at least, was the product of stress from the Reliant Incident. As for Ambassadors Wesley and Sarek, their dreams could've been caused by anything.

**A New Name**

The Nosy hove motionless in space. The crew had assembled in the Bridge to observe Last Rites for their Captain. Mel Callahan had died-finally-after days of unspeakable agony. When he had died, the thing in his head, its foul work done, slid out of his ear in a welter of blood…

Khan was there when it happened. When that thing fell to the floor, wriggling in Callahan's blood, Khan drew a phaser and fired, reducing the creature to atomized particles. Then, Joan Garner had pronounced the Captain dead…

So, here they were, all of the crew, and Khan Noonian Singh, gathered on the Bridge to make their farewells to the late Captain. Freed, serious for once, stood in front of the small group.

"Friends," he said. "We are gathered here to remember our friend, Captain Mel Callahan. He was a good man, one of the best, in fact. But death is part of life. Let's have a few minutes of silence to remember our friend."

They all bowed their heads, offering their prayers to their respective deities. Khan had barely gotten to know Callahan, but the man had shown him every consideration and kindness. That kindness had cost him his life. How do I repay all of this? Khan wondered. He died because of me. Head bowed, he heard Freed clear his throat. As everyone raised his or her heads, Freed spoke to Forrest.

"Now," he said simply. Forrest touched a control, consigning the coffin holding Callahan's body to the nearby sun.

Where do we go from here? Khan wondered, glancing at Freed. Upon Callahan's death, Freed was Captain of the Nosy. Freed glanced back at him.

"Khan," he said. "We need to talk. In the office, please?"

"Certainly," Khan wondered what Freed was planning. That Freed was planning something was fairly obvious. When they got to the office, Khan was surprised to see Joan Garner there as well.

Freed didn't waste time with any preamble.

"We've got to make some plans on your behalf," he said. "I'm certain the people who kidnapped you are still out there, looking for you. It's also fairly obvious that your people were taken to Earth."

Khan nodded.

"When I get to Earth, I'm sure the Federation will help me rejoin my people."

Freed shook his head.

"Khan," he said. "For a man as brilliant as you are, you can be remarkably stupid at times."

He held up a hand as the other man bristled in outrage.

"These other guys are looking for you," he continued. "Remember? You can't just go there and announce your presence. That would tip them off, and that might land you in even worse trouble than you were in before."

"What would you have me do, then? Wait, and do nothing?"

"No," Freed shook his head. "I'm just advising you to make yourself as un-noticeable as possible while you're looking for your people. Keep a low profile and stuff like that. Have you ever thought of using an alias?"

"An alias?" It almost made Khan want to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"What name do you think I should use?" he asked half-mockingly.

Freed grinned as he handed Khan a wallet. There was an identity card inside, displaying his picture and stats. Everything printed on the card was true. Except for his name…

"Martin Santirez?" Khan looked up from the card. "You forged this?"

"Yes, I did," Freed stared back at him. "Your kidnappers are looking for you, I'm certain. But they won't be looking for Martin Santirez. Did you ever stop to think about why this guy kidnapped you? I did; and came up with a bushel-basket full of reasons."

"All right, then," Khan said. "What are those reasons?"

"C'mon, Khan," Freed was getting exasperated. "You're a genetic superman. Just what sort of capital could an ambitious scientist make of you?"

"He was a psychiatrist," Khan corrected him.

"That's what he told you, I'm certain," Joan Garner commented. "When you told me his name, I got interested. You see, Stefan Janner was my cousin, and he disappeared in an accident about sixteen years ago. His body was never found. And he wasn't a psychiatrist. He was a medical scientist."

Khan felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

"You knew him?"

"Quite well actually. We used to play together when we were children. And, I can tell you this, Stefan Janner wouldn't have hurt a fly, let alone another sentient being."

"Do you doubt my word, Dr. Garner?"

"No, Khan" Garner's voice held more than a trace of sadness. "If this is Stefan, then he has been afflicted with a grievous illness of the mind. Or else this is someone else entirely. But there's more to this than his possible identity. He had you for roughly fifteen years, Khan. Surely, you don't think he just kept you in storage all these years. What did he do with you?"

Khan tried to fight off a sudden case of the shivers as he remembered that dim period of time between being kidnapped and waking up in that hospital cubicle. That one moment of blinding agony…

"Are you all right, Khan?" Garner's voice brought him back to himself.

"I think he tortured me," he whispered. "What did he do to me?"

"Making a clone is fairly easy," Garner's voice was full of compassion. "But imprinting the neuro-patterns and personality of the original onto the clone can only be done at the expense of extreme agony for the original."

"He did that to me?"

"It sure looks that way."

Khan looked down at the card, and then slipped it back into the wallet.

"What would Janner, or whatever he really is, want a clone of mine to do?"

Freed shrugged.

"It's anyone's guess," he said. "Right now, our mission is to get you to earth. Once there, you should find a job in or near Starfleet. From there, you might even be able to get into contact with Admiral Kirk, or Captain Spock. I'm sure they'd be able to help you. As for now, the faster we get back to work, the faster we'll get you to your objective. Right?"

Khan nodded. He followed Gardner and Freed out of the office. Garner headed back to Sickbay as Freed and Khan walked to the Bridge.

He watched as Freed gave the orders that would send the Nosy to Earth. By now, Khan held few illusions about himself. The product of a genetic breeding program, endowed with intelligence and strength beyond the human norm, his mind and instincts made him what he had always called himself: A Warrior Prince. He had inherited those patterns of thought as surely as he had inherited his hair-once as black as the wing of a raven-and his eyes, still black as night and eagle-sharp.

Yes, a scientist could do much with a clone of mine…

He pulled the wallet back out, looked at the identicard. Besides the bio-stats, it gave a little "thumbnail" sketch of his "life". Born on Deneb IV forty-five years ago, left at eighteen to join the Merchant Marines. An Engineer with no wife and no known children, the life of Martin Santirez was sufficiently boring that no one would look twice at it. Just the kind of disguise Khan needed…

And it would, hopefully, keep Janner off his back…

Janner…Khan found himself hoping he would meet Janner when his own position was stronger.

I will bring you to justice, he vowed.

…**A New Start…**

Earth… The Nosy was finally here. Khan couldn't tear his gaze away from the planet of his birth. This was something he had never expected to be able to do, to be able to go home after all these years.

Three hundred years…

Khan heard Freed telling the Helmsman to bring the Nosy down to CIVDock. As Khan watched, CIVDock Control brought the Nosy in…

Freed got to his feet, walked over to Khan.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked.

"Yes," Khan replied. Freed had given him a crash-course in Denebian culture and history, things a native would know. He and Dr. Garner had also prepared a travel-bag's worth of clothing for him, mostly articles of genuine Denebian attire, most of which Khan found just a little…gaudy…for his taste.

The Nosy grounded, and everyone exited the ship, going through the process of Customs. Khan was impressed at the quality of the Customs people. They were polite, but they knew their business. Not that he had all that much to declare; just the clothes in his bag, and the clothes on his back…

After Customs, Freed took Khan to a man who was waiting for them, a Starfleet officer. Khan froze, turned back to Freed.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Relax, Martin," Freed said. "This is Lieutenant Michael Epert. He's a friend of mine, and he's here to help you find a job. Okay?"

Khan brought his eyes back to Epert, who held out a hand in greeting.

"Mr. Santirez?" he said. "Dan gave me some of your history."

Which one? Khan wondered. The Lieutenant continued.

"Dan also says you're one hell of an Engineer"

"Ahh…Thank you."

"How do you feel about working for Starfleet?"

"I…It would be an honor." Khan was a bit mystified. "I take it there's a big job?"

"Yes," Epert nodded. "We're doing a re-build of the Enterprise."

"The Enterprise?" now Freed was curious. "What happened to the Enterprise?"

"She was damaged in a battle, Dan. It does happen sometimes. This time, the damage was too severe for a re-fit, so Command authorized the commissioning of a new Enterprise."

"It must've been bad," Freed mused. "Well, Martin, ready for an interview?"

"Yes," Khan replied. "Where do I go?"

"Take your time, Mr. Santirez," Epert laughed. "The world won't fall apart if you take the time to say goodbye to your ship-mates."

The Lieutenant walked away, leaving Khan alone with the Nosy's crew.

"Dan," Khan turned to Freed. "I don't know what to say."

"Never mind, Freed extended a hand, Khan took it. "Good luck, Martin. Be well."

After Freed left, Joan Garner hugged him.

"You take care of yourself," she said. "Try to stay low. I know it isn't your nature, but please try."

"I will," Khan hugged her back, then watched as she walked away. Then he brought his attention to Forrest. The young man grinned back holding out a hand.

"Everyone's been giving me all this advice to take care of myself," Khan said to Forrest. "You make sure they'll take their own advice, won't you?"

"Of course," Forrest turned to leave. "Good luck."

Khan was alone now. Epert stood at the other end of the long hall. Khan walked over to him.

"What do I do now?" he asked the Lieutenant.

"I introduce you to Admiral Morrow," Epert replied. "And he decides. C'mon, I'll get us both a cup of coffee; the real stuff too."

The Lieutenant walked down the hall, Khan, feeling profoundly uneasy, following in the Lieutenant's wake. Will this help me find my people? Where are they? Who rescued them from Ceti Alpha V?

**Old Friends Made Anew**

About five months had passed since Starfleet Command had issued its remarkable decision to commission a new Enterprise. Admiral Kirk, watching from the lobby, was pleased to see she was coming along nicely, looking as graceful as her older sister, the first Enterprise. Captain Sulu was standing next to him. He had been given his first Starship Command a few months ago, the Excelsior. Excelsior's warp-drive had been an experimental one; something called transwarp. Sadly, the technology hadn't quite panned out, so Excelsior's warp-drive had been changed back. A bit of a disappointment for Sulu, but he would survive…

"I take it you're going to visit the Earth-side plant today?" Sulu asked Kirk

"Yes," Jim replied. "I just can't believe the job they've been doing down there. Admiral Morrow found this engineer, an ex-Merchant Marine, to head up the team. I don't know what his technique is, but he got that team to do a five-month job in three. Scotty wants to meet him too."

"Why isn't he coming with you?"

"He's too busy," Jim chuckled. "You know Scotty. The Enterprise is his baby, and he's got all these final adjustments to do. Would you like to join me?'

"I'd love to," Sulu's eyes twinkled. "But I've got my own baby to look after." He looked out the Lobby-window, at the Excelsior. "Engineer Lowe says she'll be back to normal in a few hours. Then, we'll take her out on trial runs. So, who will be going Planet-side with you?"

"Ambassadors Sarek and Wesley. Oh, have you told Chekov yet?"

"Yes," Sulu was still looking at the Excelsior. "I don't understand why he's so surprised that I want him to be my First Officer. We've always worked very well together."

"I hope he was pleased too."

"Oh yes," Sulu grinned.

Just then, Robert Wesley and Ambassador Sarek entered the Lobby, followed by Dr. McCoy.

"Well, Jim," Wesley smiled. "Are we all ready?"

"Yes," Kirk nodded. "Anyone you know have sleeping problems?"

"No," Wesley shook his head. "That strikes me as being a little odd. If it weren't for Dr. McCoy, I'd think it was all a coincidence. But, why, after all these years, would I have a dream about Matt Decker? It all felt as real to me as me talking to you right now."

"Maybe it was a coincidence, Bob. Is the shuttle ready?"

"Yes, Jim. Let's go."

When the shuttle landed at the plant's landing field, Jim Kirk saw that Admiral Morrow was waiting for them.

"Well, admiral Morrow," Jim said. "I take it the team is ready for us?"

"Yes," Morrow nodded. "The Team Leader, his name is Martin Santirez, was a real find. It's not just that he's a great Engineer. He's also an exceptionally good organizer. He was promoted to Plant Foreman about four months ago."

"From what you tell me," Jim remarked. "You only hired him about five months ago. He must be good."

"He is. It's a pity he never joined Starfleet. We can always use people like him."

"I'll mention that to him when we meet," Jim promised. "For now, let's get the show on the road."

Mr. Santirez, occupied, as he was, with readouts and schematics, didn't notice the visitors. If he hadn't been so busy, his physical location in the plant would've made not noticing impossible. His workstation was three stories up, and completely un-walled, giving him a bird's eye view of everything going on…

Khan had found it an enjoyable experience working at the plant. The work was fascinating, and the people he worked with weren't too prying about his past. One thing frustrated him. He hadn't heard anything about his people, whether they were alive, or dead…

Maybe I will have to go to Kirk…

Khan had no idea how Kirk would react to seeing him here, on Earth. But he was probably the only person Khan could think of who might be able to help.

Or his Science Officer, Mr. Spock…

"He's here!" Lieutenant Michael Epert's voice was full of excitement.

"Who?"

"Admiral Kirk," Epert grinned. "He wants to see you."

Well… providence finds a way…

"Lieutenant," Khan spoke aloud. "Tell everyone to take a break. Maybe half an hour."

"Sure, Mr. Santirez."

Khan took the turbo lift down to ground level. A group of Starfleet officers and two Ambassadors waited for him there. Khan only recognized two of them, Jim Kirk and Dr. McCoy…

Jim Kirk stared at the man as he walked up to the group, feeling a chill rise up his spine. Khan? Could it possibly be him? Martin Santirez certainly looked like Khan…

"Admiral Kirk?" It was Khan. His voice was the same…

In spite of his shock, Jim managed to keep his voice calm and even.

"I'd like to talk to you alone for a few minutes."

"Certainly, Admiral," Khan glanced around. "There's an office over there."

"Good," Jim headed for the office, Khan following him. Now that Kirk was actually here, Khan felt profound misgivings about this meeting. When the office door had slid shut behind the two men, leaving them in privacy, Kirk turned to the other man.

"By all reports," he said. "You're one hell of an Engineer."

"Thank you," Khan paused. "Admiral… I'm not…"

"I know, Khan," Jim replied. "Are you Khan?"

"Yes. But, how did you know?"

Jim laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't ask. You wouldn't believe me. How did you end up here?"

"It's a long story. Admiral, my people…where are they?"

"This isn't the time or the place," Jim went to the door. When it slid open, he stuck his head out.

"Bob, Sarek, Bones? Come in for a moment please."

Khan watched as the three men, two Humans, and a Vulcan, entered the room.

"Gentlemen," Jim said. "May I introduce you to Khan Noonian Singh? Khan? Ambassadors Wesley and Sarek. I'm sure you remember Dr. McCoy."

The three men nodded to Khan. Then, Wesley spoke.

"So, it's not a coincidence after all."

"Apparently not," Jim agreed. "Khan, where are you staying?"

"At the Housing Complex. Why?"

"I want to know where you're staying." Jim replied. "By the way, gentlemen, at this point in time, he is known as Martin Santirez. I'd advise that we forget the name Khan Noonian Singh for now."

"A logical decision," Sarek commented.

"Thank you Sarek," Jim turned back to Khan. "Mr. Santirez, Admiral Morrow was highly impressed by your work. He went so far as to express a regret that you weren't in Starfleet."

"Please convey my regrets, Admiral. I need to find my people. Do you know where they are?"

Jim took a deep breath. Is there any easy way to tell him something like this? No… the best way was the quick way, like ripping off a bandage…

"Khan…" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Your people… they're dead."

"What?" Khan went pale at this. "How? Was it Ceti Alpha V?"

Jim pushed on, hating this particular task…

"We think a clone of yours led your people for a while. He had them take over the Reliant, a Starfleet vessel. The Reliant attacked the Enterprise. The Reliant was destroyed, with all hands aboard her. I'm sorry."

Khan was silent for a moment, assimilating this. Then, he spoke.

"I know that one clone, at least, was made. But I have difficulty believing that Marla would countenance an attack on the ship of a man she used to serve under. Even if she thought the order came from me."

Jim looked at Khan, compassion filling him. This wasn't going to be easy.

"She wasn't on the Reliant," he said as gently as he could. "She died several years before."

Khan looked stunned.

"She's dead?" he whispered. "How?"

Jim shook his head, not wanting to tell him that. He vividly remembered Chekov's account of how he and the Late Captain Terrell had met the clone of Khan Noonian Singh, the clone's account of Marla's death…

Khan strode up until he stood directly in front of Kirk.

"How?" The menace in Khan's voice was palpable. Jim sighed.

"I believe she was killed by something called a Ceti Eel."

"A Ceti Eel…" Khan repeated the words. He seemed dazed by the news. Shaking with rage, he turned and hit the wall with a fist. The wall cracked under the blow.

Khan seemed not to know what he had done. He stared at his hand. The knuckles were bleeding.

"Are you all right?" Jim asked.

"I need to be alone," Khan whispered. He walked out of the office, then he began to run, out of the complex…

"Jim!" McCoy was upset. "Why the hell did you tell him?"

"He had a right to know," Jim didn't feel too good himself.

"You just cut his whole world out from under him!" McCoy shook his head. "Never spring something like that on anyone. He could do anything. Even commit suicide. You'll need to put an APB out on him."

"I know," Kirk went to a wall-intercom. "Security? This is Admiral Kirk. Locate Martin Santirez ASAP. If he's not doing anything dangerous, don't interfere with him. Regardless of what he's doing, tell me where he is."

He switched off, turning to McCoy, Sarek, and Wesley.

"Well," he said. "The Dream Team seems to be on track after all. Any ideas?"

"It would be best to keep him near at hand," Sarek said. "He seems to be important to someone."

"More than that," Wesley commented. "The Impression I got from my source was that the Galaxy's continued existence depended upon Khan. If we were to keep him around, we'd have to put him in Starfleet. On the Enterprise, I guess. With you, Jim."

"Me?" Jim was appalled at first, remembering the time when he had first met Khan, all of those years ago. But it was different this time. Khan was alone now, no place, or people, to call his own. Whatever dreams of command and glory he might have cherished before, surely those dreams were dust now.

Khan will need familiar faces around him. People he can know and trust, and we're the only ones who can fit that bill…

Khan ran, trying to outdistance the fiery grief that assailed him. He ran until his breath felt like fire in his lungs, until he literally could run no more.

Marla McGivers, her gentle eyes, and serene beauty, arose in his mind's eye, choking him with the empty promise of what could have been…

Finally, he staggered, falling to his knees.

"Marla," he whispered between gasps for breath. "Forgive me…"

Alone, away from any prying eyes, he wept, feeling his heart torn asunder within him. Then, when that first violent grief had passed, he lifted his head. Where am I? He was kneeling on the banks of the Bay, the famous Golden Gate Bridge casting its shadow over him. He got to his feet and walked to a nearby tree. Sitting against the bole, he drew his knees up to his chest, resting his aching head on his knees. I should have died with her. She gave me the gift of realizing my own humanity. And now, because of me, she's dead…

"She loved you, Khan."

The voice brought Khan's head up. An ordinary-looking man wearing ordinary-looking clothes stood in front of him, compassion in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Khan asked him. The man shrugged.

"A friend," he said. My friends call me Will."

"You know my name," Khan was just a touch alarmed. Is he a friend of Dr. Janner's?

"I know your name because you have been seen in Prophecy, your coming foretold millennia ago…"

Khan tilted his head as he looked up at the man.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he said flatly. "I am not a messiah, whatever you may think."

"So you've given up on glory?"

"Glory? Will, my wife, my people are dead. Why would I want glory now? If I had glory, what would I do with it?

He felt Will lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," Will insisted. "Try to understand that. You have a destiny ahead of you. A duty, if you wish to see it that way."

"There's only one thing I want," Khan grated. "Janner."

"Good enough. You can deal with the rest as it happens. A friend of yours is looking for you. I'll see you when I can."

With that, he was gone. Khan stared at the space Will had occupied just a second ago.

Where did he go?

"Mr. Santirez!" he heard someone calling. It sounded like Admiral Kirk.

"Over here," Khan raised his voice. Finally, the Admiral appeared.

"We had everyone looking for you," he said. "We were all worried about you."

"I'm sorry if I caused any disturbance, Admiral."

"No, Khan," Jim settled himself down next to the other man. "I should apologize to you. I should never have dumped it on you like that."

"What choice did you have?" Khan leaned his head back against the bole of the tree. "I was the one who asked you."

"But, why did this happen?" the Admiral's hand slapped the grass. "When we left you on Ceti Alpha V, everything was fine there."

Khan shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said. "A man appeared about a week after you left us. He stunned me with a weapon of some sort. When I woke up, it was fifteen years later, Ceti Alpha V was desolated by an unknown disaster, all my people were dead, and Marla…"

His voice almost broke then. He felt Jim's hand on his shoulder.

"You returned to Ceti Alpha V" Kirk asked him.

"As soon as I was free," Khan replied. "What happened to it?""

"Ceti Alpha IV exploded. Cause unknown."

Kirk clambered back to his feet, pulling out a communicator.

Khan rose to his feet as well, hearing Jim speak into the communicator.

"This is Admiral Kirk. Two to beam up to Space Dock."

The transporter beam took them…

**Making Plans**

This was the first time Khan had ever been aboard Space Dock. Had things been different, he might have been given a tour of the place. But Scotty, and Chekov, were there, each man having reason to hate a man calling himself, or looking like, Khan Noonian Singh. Besides, he was too depressed over the recent revelations of the fates of his people, and wife, to actually want a tour. But Kirk didn't exactly want to show him off anyway. Once there, Jim hustled Khan into his own office, sending out calls for Wesley, Sarek, and Dr. McCoy. Within minutes, everyone was assembled. Kirk handed Khan a cup of coffee.

"You said you were drugged?" he said.

"Yes," Khan agreed. "I was led to believe the kidnapper was Dr. Stefan Janner, but someone who knew him said he had disappeared in an accident around sixteen years ago, just about a year, or so, before I ran into him. I was also informed that he-whoever he might be in all reality-might still be looking for me. Hence the Martin Santirez alias."

"That is a possibility," Jim nodded. "Thus, we made a few decisions on your behalf. When Enterprise departs on her mission, you will also be aboard her."

"There must be something wrong with my hearing," Khan stared at Kirk. "Did I hear you say you were going to have me aboard the Enterprise?"

McCoy grinned.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with your hearing, Khan."

Khan sat back assessing the situation.

"You'll want me in Engineering?"

"Ahh…no," Jim shook his head. "Scotty wouldn't be able to handle that. Have you gotten any Helm experience between then and now?"

"A little," Khan admitted. "It was during the few weeks I spent on the Nosy."

"The…Nosy?"

"A merchanter," Khan explained. "I believe you might know her Captain, Dan Freed."

"Dan Freed," Jim smiled. How was he?"

"Fine, Admiral. In fact, it was his fertile imagination, and his Starfleet contacts that got me here. A good man."

"That, he is," Kirk agreed. "Although he never seemed the Starfleet type. I wasn't really all that surprised when he left. Well…to business, then. When Enterprise leaves, in a few days, thanks to you and your fine team, you will be onboard her, holding the rank of Lieutenant. You'll-"

"Wait a minute!" Khan interrupted. "Don't Starfleet Officers go to Starfleet Academy?"

"Normally, they do," Wesley spoke up. "But there can be exceptions, and I pulled a few strings to make it so. Jim?"

Kirk nodded, then continued.

"As I was saying, you'll have the rank of Lieutenant, and you will be attached to Robert Wesley, as his Aide. Whenever possible, however, I'll have you on the Helm."

"Why?" Khan was mystified.

"You need to learn as much as you can about how starships operate," Kirk spoke patiently. "One of these days, you might have to cut and run. One that day, knowing things like the Helm and Weaponry might come in handy."

"But why?" Khan looked intently at Kirk. "Surely you remember what happened when we first met. I tried to take over your ship! Can you have forgotten that?"

"No, Khan. I haven't forgotten. But, it's different, somehow. Isn't it?"

Khan fell silent at that. Kirk's assessment was correct. It was different now.

Even if I could take over Kirk's ship, what would I do with it? Where could I go?

The realization almost brought fresh tears in its wake. Kirk cleared his throat, bringing Khan's attention back to the present.

"Bob will take you back to his apartment. You'll stay there until it's time to go. He also has manuals on the new Enterprise. I know your memory, Khan, and I expect you to learn everything you can. Got it?"

"Yes," Khan looked at them all. "Except for one thing. Why are you doing this? By the way you four are carrying on, one might think the entire universe depended upon me."

"There is a distinct possibility that it does," Sarek said. "We…" he glanced at the others in the room. "Have assumed the responsibility of trying to ascertain why you might be important."

Khan tilted his head to one side.

"A conspiracy?" he looked at Jim. "You?"

"A conspiracy of dreamers," McCoy grumbled under his breath. When Khan turned his head to glare at him, he added:

"I meant that literally. All three of them have had dreams concerning you. Khan, I give you the Dream Team, and one doctor with special stuff in his head."

Khan swung his gaze back to Jim.

"You've had dreams of me?"

"Yes," Kirk replied. Khan shook his head.

It's crazy… it's insane…

But he remembered that dream he'd had, while still on Juno…

"I also had a dream," Khan kept his eyes on Kirk as he spoke. "It was just before I escaped from my captor, and you appeared in it…"

Again, he shook his head.

"What happened?" Kirk asked. He almost wished he hadn't asked. Khan could've been describing Kirk's own dream to him. Word for word, it was the very same dream; even down to Spock appearing in a blaze of light…

"Well…" McCoy said. "Welcome to the Dream Team. We're awfully glad to have you."

Khan felt dazed by this. He fell silent for a bit. Then, he remembered…

"Just before you found me at Golden Gate Bridge, I saw a man. He spoke with me."

"Janner?" Kirk was tense.

Khan shook his head, laughing bitterly.

"If it were he, do you really think I would be here with you now?"

"Obviously not," McCoy spoke up. "What did he say? Did he give a name?"

"He basically told me to keep my chin up. He said his name was Will. Whether that really is his name, I really don't know…"

All of a sudden, Khan felt deathly tired, the shocks of the day beginning to take their toll.

"Ambassador Wesley," Sarek said. "Perhaps you should take Mr. Santirez home now."

"Quite so," Wesley stood up, looking at Khan. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes…certainly," Khan got to his feet, and followed Wesley out of the office. Kirk was left with McCoy and Sarek.

"Well, gentlemen," he said. "Any thoughts?"

"I've got one," McCoy said. "You'd better tell Scotty. He and Khan will meet, no matter how hard you try to keep them away from each other." He shuddered at the thought. "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if they met. Scotty hates Khan."

"Actually, it's the clone he hates," Jim corrected him. Certainly, it had been the clone that was responsible for the death of Scotty's Nephew, young Peter Preston…

"Then tell Scotty what's going on," McCoy was insistent. "Otherwise, there will be a tragic misunderstanding. It probably wouldn't hurt to tell Chekov either."

"Chekov," Kirk repeated the name. "Did I tell you the news, Bones?"

"About what?"

"Hikaru Sulu asked for, and got, Pavel Chekov for his First Officer."

"Well, I'll be…" McCoy was delighted. "They always did work well together."

"That's exactly what Sulu said this morning."

Was that only this morning?

Kirk stood.

"I'm going home for the evening. I promise you, Bones, I'll deal with Scotty tomorrow morning. Let's all get some rest in the meantime."

**The Ambassador's Apartment**

Khan Singh sat in Robert Wesley's den, sipping tea, reading the tech manuals on the new Enterprise. Data disks lay in two decks on the work desk. Wesley had already shown him where everything was, the guest bedroom, the facilities and such. Now as Khan read the manuals, committing them to storage in one part of his unique memory, as another part of his mind set itself the task of dealing with this strange and upsetting day.

There were more surprises awaiting Khan when he arrived at the Ambassador's apartment.

Robert Wesley was a Swordsmaster of the Shao…

Khan had known that Jim Kirk liked Fencing, although Kirk-while decent at it-hadn't been the reigning Fencing Champion. When Khan had first met the Enterprise crew, that distinction had belonged to Hikaru Sulu, then a young Helmsman…

But when Khan saw the Swordsmaster's Blade in Wesley's apartment, crystal-hilted, of beautiful make, he had known this was no Fencing epee, or saber…

It was long, straight bladed, and double-edged. The style somehow reminiscent of the High Middle Ages, yet there was nothing clumsy in the sword either.

It's someone's idea of a dream sword… Like Anduril, or Excalibur…

"How did you get this?" Khan had spoken softly; almost afraid a louder noise might shatter it.

"It's a long story," Wesley replied. "Suffice it to say that I received some special training by a Shao Priest."

"You must have done well."

Wesley gave him a crooked grin, then went into the kitchen area to make tea. Khan, left to himself, wandered around the Living Room, taking in the scores of holos scattered everywhere. Mostly, they showed two people. A woman with clear gray eyes, and a young man who had her eyes, but Wesley's strong-boned features.

His wife and their son…

"Her name was Ellen," Wesley stood in the kitchen doorway, holding two mugs of what smelled like Spice Tea. He handed one mug to Khan, and took the other to his chair.

Ellen…Khan looked back at the holo. The woman there had kind eyes, gentle eyes. A man could find peace in those eyes…

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Ah…" Wesley looked at the floor. "She, and my son, David, were both killed in a freak accident-Starship explosion-about seventeen years ago."

"Oh…" Khan felt like a fool. "I didn't mean to open old wounds…"

"It's all right, Khan," Wesley brushed Khan's apologies aside. "I've dealt with that. That's what you have to do, you know. Deal with it, don't let it swallow you alive."

"But, how?" Bitterness lay in Khan's voice. "I only knew Marla for a few weeks, at most. But she claimed a special place in my heart all the same."

"And you feel empty now. Right?"

Yes, Khan realized. Empty…

"Khan," there was deep compassion in Wesley's voice. "You have friends you can lean on. Let us help you. I had friends too, and they helped me. Matt Decker, in particular, he stayed by me, kept me on an even keel, more or less. You can survive this, whether you realize it or not. Now, may I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Certainly," Khan took another sip of his tea. He had forgotten how good Spice Tea tasted. "What would you like me to do?"

"You can start calling me by my name. It's Bob. Okay?"

Khan was hesitant.

"I'm not sure that would be right," he said. "I understand I will be serving as your Aide when we leave. It would not be…proper…to use such an informal mode of address."

"I see," Wesley sighed. "Well…until then, at least, can you loosen up a little? I don't need that kind of formality every day."

"I'll try…Bob."

"See?" Wesley smiled. "It's not all that difficult. Are you tired?"

"I was when we came here," Khan replied. "But now, I seem to have caught my second wind."

"Lucky son of a gun," Wesley lifted himself out of his chair, rummaged around in an antique desk. "My second wind never arrived today. Ah…here they are…"

He was holding a stack of data disks.

"As per Jim Kirk's orders," he continued. "These are for you. I'll put them by my workstation. There's plenty of tea, or coffee. Make whatever you like. I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Khan."

"Goodnight…Bob."

Khan heard a chuckle as Wesley disappeared into his bedroom.

"You're finally catching on."

Then, Khan was alone.

Now, several hours later, Khan's second wind began to die out. He'd just finished the last data disk, and his brain felt stuffed with all that new information on the new Enterprise. It would take his mind a while to sort all that data into an acceptable form of information. But Khan had learned, as a child, a reliable way to do this. He would, quite literally, sleep on it…

Come next morning, all the data would be sorted out, and ready to use.

He went to bed, was asleep in minutes…

That night, all three of the Dream team received information from their respective sources. Jim Kirk found himself in his Ready Room, just off the Enterprise's Bridge. Somehow, he knew it was that kind of dream…

"Spock?"

"I'm here, Jim", and there he was, wearing the robes he used for meditation…

"Well, Spock," Jim said. "I did it. I found Khan, and he's going with us on the Enterprise."

"I know," Spock replied. "You will do everything you can to protect him?"

"Of course I will," Jim turned to his old friend. "Spock, we know Khan's important somehow. Do you know why?"

The Vulcan hesitated.

"Premature disclosure would be catastrophic," he said at last. "Not only for our Galaxy, but the entire universe, if not the entire Meta-universe. Try to be patient."

"You won't tell me?"

"I can't tell you, Jim. It would be disastrous to reveal things too quickly."

"So we're walking on eggshells here?"

Spock considered Kirk's choice of words.

"Yes," he said. "That Terranism seems particularly appropriate. And stepping carefully is most important. I must leave now, Jim."

Spock raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. Then he disappeared…

Robert Wesley found himself in Academy Park. Again. At least I'm my own age this time…

He looked around. Nobody was visible.

"Matt!" he called. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"Over by the benches" Decker's voice came to him.

Wesley saw him, walked over. They both sat down.

"You've had a busy day," Decker observed.

"Tell me about it," Wesley snorted. "Matt, the guy went through hell."

"Yes, Bob. But you really helped him today. You even told him about Ellen and Dave."

"Yes, well…" Wesley shrugged off-handedly. "It was eating him up inside. You can't live like that…"

"You gave him the tools he needs to survive, and that is something the universe may live to thank you for."

Decker paused, and then spoke again…

"There's something I want you to do for me, Bob. You know that when you meet Sanctuary Alliance, you will need to wear that sword."

"Yes," Wesley wondered just how ridiculous he would look wearing that thing. No matter…they had asked for him because of that sword…

"All right, Matt," Wesley added. "What do you want me to do?"

"Start wearing that sword at all times." Decker was deadly serious. "It'll save lives. Okay?"

"Uh…" Wesley took one look at Decker's face. "Okay, Matt. But, if I get a laugh, I'm taking it out of your hide."

"It's a deal," Decker smiled. "Now, I've got to go. I'll see you when I can. Goodnight, Bob."

Then he was gone.

Back at Embassy headquarters, Sarek was in a Meditation Trance. What it amounted to was-quite literally-a waking dream…

Father?

Yes, my Son, I hear you. What would you have me do?

Stay with Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Wesley. They will need your help before all is done.

How? Spock, I do not know how I can be of any help in this matter.

Father, when Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Wesley both had doubts concerning the veracity of their dreams, you never doubted the truth of it. May I ask why?

The chances of three unrelated people having dreams concerning the same subject… The chances against that are astronomical. And, of course, there is Dr. McCoy, the fact that he has been given such an inexplicable gift, although I am quite sure he would have done without it gladly. But this does not answer my question. How would my assistance be of any value?

Father, James Kirk, and Robert Wesley will need your logic, as will Khan Singh. I shall return when I may. Farwell.

Upon Spock's departure, Sarek came out of the trance and opened his eyes. He wondered what the others had gotten in the way of information. He knew he would only need to wait a few hours. Then, the Dream team would meet, pool their resources together, and come up with an answer, or two…

**One Morning**

**At the Park**

Khan awoke to the smell of coffee, and something that smelled very much like eggs and sausage. For a moment, he lay there remembering the events of the day before. His people, and Marla McGivers, all were dead to the last soul. Khan, himself was the subject of an actual conspiracy. Well…not exactly a conspiracy… The Dream Team had no intention of overthrowing anything. Even so, Khan suspected Starfleet Command would not be best pleased if they ever found out what Admiral Kirk, and Ambassadors Wesley and Sarek were up to.

Getting to his feet, Khan belted a bathrobe around himself, and then approached the bedroom door, which slid open as he neared it. Robert Wesley, fully dressed, was striding up to the door.

"I was about to knock," he said, handing over a package of clothing. "As of now, you're a Starfleet Officer, and this is your uniform. Admiral Morrow will arrive in about an hour to pick us up. That leaves just enough time for you to shave, shower, and get some breakfast. Not necessarily in that order."

Admiral Morrow arrived just as the two men were finishing their coffee. Wesley let him in, formally introducing him to their newest Starfleet Lieutenant. Morrow shook Khan's hand vigorously.

"Lieutenant Santirez, I am glad you let Admiral Kirk twist your arm into joining Starfleet. We always need good people like you."

"Admiral Kirk said the same thing to me, Admiral Morrow. I am honored that such people as you think me qualified."

In reality, Khan was beginning to feel a bit embarrassed by Morrow's zeal. Morrow, however, had a question for him…

"Why didn't you join before?"

"I…ah…" think fast Khan! "It never occurred to me that I could join Starfleet. I truly believed I had gone as far as I could."

"Fair enough," Morrow smiled. "At least you know the truth now."

Yes, Khan thought. It's just not the truth you think it is…

He noticed Morrow was staring at Wesley. The Ambassador was busy belting a scabbard over his clothes.

"What are you doing, Bob?"

"I'm putting my sword on" Wesley replied. "What does it look like?"

The scabbard looked rather complicated, the belt crossing his waist and chest, the scabbard, itself, lying across his back. Getting the Shao Swordsmaster's Blade, Wesley slid it home into the scabbard. Morrow stared at the Ambassador as if he had lost his wits.

"Why?" he asked.

Wesley smiled.

"You made me an Ambassador to the Sanctuary Alliance because of this sword," he patted the crystal hilt poking over his left shoulder. "Remember?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with-"

"I've got to get used to wearing this all the time. Lord knows I'm going to feel pretty ridiculous traipsing around with this on my back. But that-when all is said and done, is precisely why I got the job. So I might as well go all out with it."

"Forget about feeling ridiculous," Morrow was chuckling. "You look ridiculous too. So, I guess we're going to beam over? Don't want your neighbors seeing you like this…"

"Very funny" Wesley bantered back. "But my neighbors already know about this sword. They've seen me with it before, and the weather is beautiful right now. Wouldn't you agree, Khan?"

Oh, yes… The weather was beautiful this morning. Khan could hear the sounds of children playing outside in the communal park.

"Yes," Khan replied. "The weather is beautiful. But won't some of the neighbors, at least, think you're a bit odd for wearing a sword?"

"No," Wesley shook his head. "They know who I am. The worst they might think is that I'm on my way to a costume party. Besides, my ego is strong enough that I can take the occasional odd stare. Let's walk today."

The communal park was the prettiest park Khan had seen for a long time. The children-some of obviously nonterran ancestry- were playing games that were old when Khan was their age. Tag, Hopscotch… Those games had yet to go out of style…

The children were watched over by parents, grandparents, and any variety of family-Guardian that could be imagined, the elders sitting on warm benches, discussing trivial bits of interest among themselves.

All in all, it was a most pleasant experience for Khan to witness.

Then, he saw the one man sitting alone, apart from the others. The sight of that man turned Khan's blood to ice. It was Janner, the man who had kidnapped him from Ceti alpha V…

""What's wrong?" Wesley had noticed the sudden stillness in Khan.

"That man, sitting alone…" Khan didn't dare to point at him. "That's Dr. Janner, the man who kidnapped me."

"Okay," Wesley turned to Morrow. "We'd better beam up right now."

Morrow didn't understand.

"In this lovely weather?"

The man had gotten to his feet, was striding over to them.

"Excuse me," he spoke politely. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Some thing?" Khan stiffened with rage. Wesley's hand on his shoulder seemed to pull him back from a killing rage.

"If we do have something that belongs to you, Dr. Janner, I advise you to use official channels. Perhaps a form of recompense can be made available to you."

The man seemed startled at Wesley's use of his name, but recovered his composure very quickly.

"No matter," he said. "You won't give him up. Therefore I shall take what is mine."

"Are you talking about owning another sentient being?" Morrow was outraged. "That's against everything the Federation stands for. Slavery is illegal here, Mister!"

Janner shook his head, laughing a little.

"What's so funny, Janner?" Morrow demanded.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

Janner's smile was fierce. Casually, he lifted a hand, flicking his fingers lazily. Something very like phaser bolts leaped from those fingers, striking the admiral in the chest and head before anyone else could so much as blink. There was instant chaos, as men and women hastily tried to grab their children and keep them save from this sudden danger, with-Wesley was saddened to see-limited success. Another barrage from Janner, and Wesley and Khan threw themselves each off to one side, trying to force Janner to focus on one at the expense of missing the other. It was all they could do. Khan was unarmed, and all Wesley had was his sword. A great help that would be against a man who can make phaser bolts from his hands…

Just then, Security came in, phasers in hand, and now, it became a real phaser battle, bolts of coherent light zipping all over the place, destroying benches, statues, water fountains, and dead bodies, in the blink of an eye. In spite of all the firepower leveled at him, Janner remained unwounded. Wesley saw him take two hits-each one capable of reducing him to ash and fundamentals. And there he stood, unhurt, not even fazed. He's not even remotely human…

As if Janner had caught the tenor of Wesley's thought, Janner's body blurred, then seemed to morph, becoming more like a giant Shelob sized Tarantula…

Janner now had eight limbs to throw phaser bolts with, and he was…extravagant with it, reducing the park to ash, rubble, and bodies. And Wesley came to a sudden decision. It was sudden death, or it was a chance at life for everyone here. Either way, it was the only chance there was…

Robert Wesley drew the Shao Blade from its sheathe, and leaped to his feet, hearing Khan yell, "Ambassador! No!"

But he was already committed to this…

Wesley charged the creature, sword held ready. The creature raised limbs and fired…

Wesley would never be able to explain how, or why, things happened the way they did. He had brought the Blade up to block Janner's barrage. It had been an instinctive thing to do, to hold up something, anything that might serve as a shield. Not that Wesley actually expected it to work…

But it did. More, it threw Janner's fire right back at him, with a little something extra, for good measure…

Wesley felt as if he had been struck by lightning, a spasm of something that went far beyond what the word agony normally entailed. But he also heard a scream of agony, and rage, from the attacker. Then, he heard nothing at all…

**Explanations and Discussions**

As he had promised Dr. McCoy, he was talking to Montgomery Scott. The trouble was, after all the talk of how the new Enterprise was doing-splendidly-he couldn't think of how to steer the discussion to Khan Singh. Fortunately, Scott knew something was up.

"If you don't mind my askin' sir, there's something buggin' you. What's up?"

Jim chose his words carefully. After having received a scolding from the Doctor about springing bad news on people, he didn't want to make the same mistake with his Chief Engineer. Still, and in was an in. Play it by ear, he told himself.

"I've just received unexpected new concerning the Reliant. It seems we've all been laboring under mistaken assumptions."

"What kind of mistaken assumptions?"

Brace yourself…Jim thought. Then:

"Khan Singh wasn't on the Reliant."

Scotty came to his feet, a certain light in his eyes.

"Where is that murderous fiend? I'll-"

"Shut up, Scotty," Kirk raised his voice a little. "Let me explain…"

It took a while. Scott was listening, at least. But whether he believed it or not…

At length, Kirk finished the tale. Scott sat there, turning things over in his mind.

"A clone killed my nephew?"

"Yes," Jim nodded. "Khan wasn't even there when it happened. And that clone killed everyone that Khan has ever loved."

Scott was still thinking things over.

"How did this happen? Why? And where is he anyway?"

"He's with Ambassador Wesley right now. Are you braced for another shock, Scotty?"

"I canna tell" Scotty's brogue was always strongest when he was tired, or upset. "But out wi'it anyway"

"I'm taking Khan with us when we go on our mission."

Scotty was sipping his black coffee when Jim made that statement. The coffee went down the wrong tube. Choking, he gasped:

"Ye canna mean that, admiral!"

Jim waited patiently for Scotty to settle down.

"Believe me, Scotty," he said. "Khan's not the fiend you think he is. Whoever did this did it to him as well as to us. And, in the end, he has lost much more than we did. Yes, we lost Peter Preston. We lost Spock. Khan has lost all his people…right down to the last soul. I, for one, would like to see some justice done, some accounts made even. If you would like to see it so, maybe helping Khan see justice for his losses might be a way for you to see justice done on Peter's behalf as well."

"For my Peter?" Abruptly, Scotty looked about to cry. Then, he got control of himself. Leaning forward, an intense gleam in his eyes, he spoke…

"To see justice done for Peter, I'd help the devil himself. Here's my hand on it."

He held out his hand and Jim took it. Their handclasp was fierce. Then, the moment passed, they let go, and Scotty picked up his coffee.

Khan will be aboard as a passenger?" Scotty asked.

"No. He's Starfleet now. Bob Wesley, and Sarek too, pulled a few strings. He'll be acting as Bob's aide. When he's not needed as Bob's Aide, I'll have him on the Helm."

Jim frowned. They should've been here by now. He was about to buzz Wesley's apartment when Starfleet Main Hospital Center signaled through Jim's desk Comm. unit. It was Dr. McCoy.

"Jim," he said. "You'd better get down here. There's been an attack at Wesley's place.'

Jim felt an electric tang that swept up his spine at the announcement.

"How bad, Bones?'

"I don't know," McCoy, reduced to miniature on the small view screen, glanced over his shoulder. "They're just brining in the casualties now."

"We'll be there," Jim switched off. "Let's go Scotty.

Kirk and Scotty arrived at Starfleet Main Hospital just a few minutes later. As Jim went down the hall, Scott in tow, looking for McCoy, he heard jumbled bits of conversation as witnesses tried to describe what they had seen…

"It was just a normal-looking guy. Then, he started throwing balls of fire around like a magician, only they weren't balls of fire, they were phaser bolts, and my little girl is dead now, because of him…"

"It was a thing, I tell you; an ugly thing with claws, fangs, and hair. I think I'm going to be sick…"

Kirk walked on, looking for McCoy. What happened? Are they all right? He felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. Dr. McCoy was at the end of the hall, draping a blanket over a still form. Kirk hurried up to him, eyes on the blanket-shrouded body…

"Who?"

McCoy straightened at Kirk's question.

"That was Admiral Morrow," glancing at Scott. "Does Scotty know?"

"I told him," Jim replied. McCoy nodded, then continued…

"Khan's fine, even though all the witnesses agree the attack was aimed at him. Admiral Morrow simply got in the way. Ambassador Wesley seems to have done something…"

"Bob? He isn't dead, is he?"

"No," McCoy shook his head. "Although he should be by what I've heard."

"Where is he?"

"He's in one of the beds here. Khan's there too, keeping an eye on him. I'll take you there."

McCoy led Kirk and Scott to a private room. When they entered, Jim saw Khan was bending over the bed. Wesley was still unconscious. Khan spoke without looking up.

"He's not awake yet."

Then, he looked up, noticing Scotty. Khan straightened, staring at Scott, the Engineer returned his stare, and Jim held his breath. Finally, Scott broke the silence.

"I hear you've found yourself in considerable difficulties since last we met, Mr. Singh."

Khan shot a glance at Jim, who nodded back. Khan took one hesitant step forward.

"I find myself in the position of having to apologize for the actions of another," he said. "Be that as it may, I am sorry for the death of your nephew. For what it's worth, I intend to bring Janner-whoever, or whatever he really is-to justice."

"That sounds about right to me," Scott held out a hand. Khan was startled, but took the proffered hand. Scott spoke again.

"Do me a favor, Khan, I want a piece of him."

"Naturally," Khan nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

Jim cleared his throat. Khan and Scotty both turned to look at him. Before Jim could say anything, the door slid open, and Sarek put his head in.

"I heard about the attack. I am saddened by admiral Morrow's death. But, what of Ambassador Wesley?"

"Bones?" Jim asked.

"Ambassador Wesley came very close to being fatally electrocuted," McCoy said. "You'd better listen to what Khan told me. Tell them, Khan."

Khan nodded, and, as Sarek stepped inside, began to relate the events of the attack as he had seen it. Kirk interrupted him when he got to Wesley's desperate charge.

"Bob attacked him," Kirk was incredulous. "With a sword?"

"It was all he had, admiral. Shall I continue?"

"Yes," Jim spoke impatiently. Khan took up the tale.

"We were both pinned down by Janner's firepower. Are there living beings that can fire phaser bolts out of their hands"

"There have been a few documented cases," Sarek assured him.

Khan nodded at that.

"Janner's form changed, becoming a man-size spider, a tarantula, if you will, and still he was battling the Security men who had arrived to stop him. Janner was winning, Admiral. They couldn't kill him. Their phasers were nothing to him. But he could kill them. That was when Ambassador Wesley charged Janner…"

Khan shook his head in disbelief.

"Admiral," he continued. "I was certain he was killing himself by doing this. Janner fired several of those phaser bolts at him. But he had brought his sword up into Guard Position. The phaser bolts struck the sword, but they didn't exactly strike the sword either. The energy seemed to dance around the sword, caught by it in a way. The crystal hilt flared, brightly, then the energy, augmented, somehow, was sent back to the attacker, to Janner. Ambassador Wesley collapsed, but Janner collapsed too. All that firepower, all those phasers, and the only one who actually harmed Janner were ambassador Wesley."

"What happened to Janner's body" Kirk asked.

"It changed back to human form as he lay there, but the body disappeared before anyone could examine it."

Khan fell silent, the story told. Kirk stood there, digesting the other man's words.

"How is Bob, Bones?" he turned to Dr. McCoy. "Does this sight of your tell you anything?"

"It's telling me he'll be okay," McCoy replied. "But it's not telling me anything about when he'll come around. Bear in mind that he did almost die back there. He might need a few more hours."

"That's time I don't think we have, Bones. Can we beam him up to Sick Bay? I want to be gone by tomorrow morning. That thing knows where Khan is. It killed Morrow, and damned near killed Bob, trying to get to Khan."

"Then get Khan aboard," McCoy replied. "It would be extremely difficult for anyone to attack Khan there. But I don't think Janner's in any condition to attack anyone right now. He could ever be dead for all we know. He absorbed one hell of a lot of firepower there. I think Ambassador bought us some time here, and I'd like to use that time making sure the Ambassador really is fine before we go charging off into the mission."

Jim nodded.

"Let me know when he wakes up," he said. "Scotty?"

"Aye, Sir?"

"Khan's using an alias here; Lieutenant Martin Santirez. Take Lieutenant Santirez up to the Enterprise. Lieutenant?"

"Yes?" Khan cursed himself for not responding properly with Aye, Sir…

"You'll find quarters have been assigned to you. Go there, and stay there until I give the word. Both of you go now."

Scotty and Khan departed, leaving Jim with Dr. McCoy, Sarek, and the unconscious Robert Wesley. Jim looked down at his old friend.

"What did Bob do with that sword of his?" he wondered aloud.

McCoy shook his head.

"I'll be damned if I know."

"It is possible that acted as a conduit for something," Sarek spoke up. "Something that wanted Khan to survive the attack."

"Somehow, that isn't comforting." Jim commented. "Bob could've been killed."

"Perhaps," Sarek steepled his fingers together, a mannerism that reminded Jim of Spock. The Vulcan went on.

"It is my belief that we have been drafted for a special mission."

"Oh, come on!" McCoy laughed. "We were drafted by a higher Power?"

"I lack the information to answer that with any degree of competence. Nonetheless, someone, or something has chosen us to be its agents."

"And, any of us could die, a martyr for the Cause?" Jim asked.

"It is a distinct possibility," Sarek replied. "I had a dream last night. Admiral?"

Jim nodded. McCoy glared.

"About this?"

"No, Bones, not about this. What are the odds Bob had a Dream too?"

"If the pattern remains the same, admiral, then Ambassador Wesley dreamed too last night. I respectfully ask to accompany you on your mission."

"Spock told you to?"

"He asked, Admiral."

Jim shook his head.

"Sarek, as you said, any of us could die. Maybe even all of us-"

"Jim," McCoy interrupted. "We're the Dream Team. I think we all have to go."

"How do I explain this to Starfleet Command?"

"Simple," Robert Wesley's voice brought them around. "I'll tell them. They'll listen to me."

"Bob," Jim was relieved. How are you feeling?"

"You don't want to know," Wesley grumbled as he slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"Sarek thinks you acted as a conduit for a higher power, or something," McCoy said.

"What?"

Jim took a seat by the bed, studying his friend.

"Do you remember attacking Janner, Bob?"

"Oh yes," Wesley laid his head back against the pillow. "Did I kill him?"

"Bones thinks it's possible. Did you dream one of those Dreams last night?"

Wesley nodded.

"Matt told me to wear my sword at all times," he said. "I guess I'm a believer now. What were the casualties?"

"About forty all told," Dr. McCoy spoke up. "Mostly children and their parents, most of the Security Guards who responded to the attack…and Admiral Morrow."

Wesley's features went grim when he heard. He found that he hated Janner with a passion.

"Janner was killing people left, right, and center. He was enjoying it, having a grand old time. Is Khan…"

"Khan's on the Enterprise," Jim said. "Seriously, Bob, how do you feel?"

"Well enough to beam up to the Enterprise myself. Where are my clothes?"

"In the closet, along with your sword," McCoy replied. "Jim, why don't you and Sarek go on up. I'll get Ambassador Wesley up on his feet."

"Jim," Wesley sat up. "Enterprise can't leave until we get our mission orders."

"I know, Bob, but I'll feel one hell of a lot safer up there. Sarek?"

Admiral Kirk and Sarek departed, leaving Wesley alone with Dr. McCoy. The ambassador swung his legs to the floor as McCoy brought his clothes and the sword over. Wesley dressed quickly.

"You think I killed Janner?" he spoke as he slid the sword into the scabbard.

"Well… It's possible, I suppose," McCoy said. "But, considering the kind of firepower Janner was flinging around, I wouldn't exactly bet money on it. Be careful, Ambassador. You could be prone to dizzy spells for a few days."

"Yes," Wesley understood all that. Even so…

"Dr. McCoy, I believe that Jim is right. The Enterprise is probably the safest place for now."

"Okay, sir. But we're beaming direct from here to Sickbay, and you are going to spend the night there."

Wesley sighed as Dr. McCoy commed Enterprise. Within minutes the private room was empty…

**End Book I**

Stay tuned for Book II

Disclaimer: I don't own the TOS Characters, or the TOS Universe. However, I do own the Sanctuary Alliance Characters. If you want to borrow them, ask me, and credit me for their use…


	2. Chapter 2

**KEEPERS OF THE TRUST**

**Book II**

**The Enterprise's Mission**

When morning came, the Bridge Crew assembled on the Bridge of the new _Enterprise_ for the first time. Khan Noonian Singh, feeling profoundly uncomfortable in his new Starfleet uniform, slid uneasily into the Helm. He found himself sitting next to a Vulcan woman, nodded to her briefly, and busied himself at the Helm, all the while, covertly watching the rest of the Crew settle themselves in. Apart from Admiral Kirk and Dr. McCoy, the only person he recognized from before was commander Uhura, sitting, as usual, at her beloved Communications Station.

She was staring back at him, more than a little nonplussed…

Come to think of it, the Vulcan woman was regarding him a little strangely too…

Fortunately, that was when Admiral Kirk entered the Bridge, followed by Ambassadors Sarek and Wesley, who were, in turn, followed by Dr. McCoy.

Everyone came to their feet when they heard, "Admiral on the Bridge."

Kirk looked around; noticing the odd stares Khan was receiving from Uhura and Saavik. He was getting those looks from everyone on the Bridge, really, but the two women on the bridge were _really_ interested in the man.

_Not good_, Kirk thought. He cleared his throat, then spoke to the crew.

"I know people, that you are probably as amazed by Lieutenant's Santirez's resemblance to Khan Noonian Singh as I was. Let me assure you, however, that the resemblance is only physical. Proceed with your duties."

The next few minutes were busy, but routine. McCoy walked over.

"Jim," he said. "I just realized, Santirez has never taken a ship like the _Enterprise_ out of _Space Dock_."

"I know," Kirk was almost biting his nails. "I just realized that too."

"Give the job to Saavik, Jim. She's done it before."

"Bones, I have to treat him like any other Helmsman. If I don't, people might start asking questions. In the long run, that might be worse than letting him pilot the _Enterprise_ out of _Space Dock_."

"I see," McCoy glanced at Khan, seated at the Helm. "Shall I start praying?"

"_Please_ do," Jim was trying, very hard, not to look at Khan.

"Admiral," that was Uhura. "Admiral Noguchi is on line."

"Put him on, Commander Uhura."

Noguchi's weathered features appeared on the wide view screen.

"Admiral Kirk… Ambassador Wesley. I trust that _you_, in particular, are well?"

"Yes," Wesley replied. Noguchi went on.

"Good. I have been told that someone tried to assassinate you. Therefore I have assigned the _Excelsior_ as a protective escort."

_That's just great _Jim thought. _Now, I'll have to explain Khan all over again…_

"I thought Captain Sulu was on Practice Maneuvers today," he said.

"He was, Jim" Noguchi replied. "I had it cut short. This mission is to have a _proper_ protective escort."

He stopped, seeming to peer at the screen.

"Is that ambassador Sarek I see?"

Sarek stepped forward to stand next to Wesley.

"Ambassador Wesley has asked for my assistance, considering his relative lack of experience. I have cleared my calendar for an indefinite period of time; the Junior Ambassadors under me have my fullest confidence in their abilities."

"I see," Noguchi glanced at Wesley. "Bob?"

"I did ask for his assistance."

"Very well, then," Noguchi nodded. "You are to proceed to the planet, Shinar, as directed by the late Admiral Morrow. You'll meet someone there called _The Speaker_. Sanctuary Alliance is sending him, although there are indications that he doesn't _precisely _belong to their organization. I'm told he will lay a Quest on you."

"A quest?" Jim was intrigued.

"Yes, Admiral. The Quest is apparently the Alliance's way of meeting new cultures. Or, perhaps this is a peculiarity of the Speaker himself."

"Maybe we'll be sent looking for the Holy Grail." Jim said.

"Or Frodo's Ring," McCoy commented.

"It could be anything," Noguchi replied. "But, this is what Starfleet is all about, meeting new cultures, and learning from them."

"So that's all we do?" Jim asked. "Go to Shinar, then go on a quest?"

"I think it'll do for a start," Noguchi spoke. "Meeting these people is of the utmost importance. My contacts tell me that there are movements among the people of Sanctuary Alliance. What happens with them may very well have an impact on Federation security. Ambassador Wesley?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your wearing the Shao Sword is a good touch. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

Wesley chuckled.

"_Now_, I know whom to blame," he said. Noguchi smiled back.

"If you must blame anyone, blame yourself. If you had never taken the Training from that Shao friend of yours, they would never have asked for you in the first place. Well… You'd better get started. The _Excelsior_ will meet you en route."

Noguchi switched off.

"We've been cleared for departure," Commander Uhura said.

"_Now_, I'll start my prayers," McCoy muttered. Kirk, pretending not to hear, turned his attention to the Helm.

"Lieutenant Santirez," he said. "Take her out."

"Aye Sir."

It was the longest five minutes in Admiral Kirk's life. Nonetheless, the _Enterprise_ pulled out of Space Dock without any embarrassing incidents. Khan's piloting, while not spectacular, was competent. He would do just fine…

McCoy shook his head, grinning at Kirk, who relaxed a bit now that the _Enterprise_ was safely out of Space Dock…

"Ahead on full, Lieutenant."

"Aye, Sir," Khan spoke, keeping his eyes on the readouts. Kirk got to his feet.

"Lieutenant Saavik," he said. "You have the Conn."

The Vulcan got to her feet and sat in the Captain's Chair. Kirk looked at the Bridge Crew, all of them busy at their tasks. Everything seemed business-as-usual here.

_But I've got Khan Noonian Singh sitting at the Helm… _

He turned to the Ambassadors, and Dr. McCoy.

"Gentlemen," he said. "Let's have a talk in Sick Bay."

"Crew's health?" Jim asked when they had arrived in Sick Bay.

"They're just fine, Jim," McCoy scanned through Medical Records.

"How about Lieutenant Santirez?"

"_Him_," McCoy snorted. "He's _disgustingly_ healthy. You, of course, know why."

"Yes," Jim agreed. "I can't believe it, though. He's actually fitting in."

"Jim," McCoy's tone was patient. "Remember, he came from a eugenics breeding program."

"You trying to tell me something new?"

"Jim, when we speak of eugenics, we usually focus on strength and intelligence. But we always seem to forget about _adaptability."_

"So he can adapt to strange waters better than we can?" Wesley asked.

"That might be part of it," McCoy agreed.

"All right," Wesley agreed. "To other business, then. How about when we rendezvous with the Excelsior?"

"Noguchi would do that to me," Jim grumbled. "I'll probably end up explaining Khan to every ship in Starfleet."

"Probably not," Wesley straightened his sword as he spoke. The damn hilt kept on poking him in the neck. "Captain Sulu and Commander Chekov are the only people you'll need to say anything to. The others wouldn't know Khan from Adam."

"A quest," Sarek commented. "Admiral Noguchi said a quest would be an integral part of our mission."

"Yes," Kirk agreed. "But we won't discover what it is until we get to Shinar. Until then, we've got plenty of work to do."

**Rendezvous with Excelsior**

The Enterprise met the Excelsior a few hours later. Kirk looked at the view screen, at his old friend. Sulu looked…_at home_ …there, on the Excelsior…

"Captain," Jim said. "It's a pleasure to be working with you again."

"Yes, Admiral, I feel the same way."

Abruptly, Sulu stared at the Helm. His jaw dropped. Kirk heard nervous giggles on the Bridge of the Enterprise…

Sulu stared at Khan, shifted his gaze back to the Admiral.

"I know who he looks like," Jim said. "It's not him."

"I didn't think so," Sulu laughed, a touch nervously. "But he sure gave me a start. If I may ask…"

"He's Lieutenant Martin Santirez, an ex-Merchant Marine, recently commissioned to serve on the Enterprise."

The Captain and the Lieutenant nodded to each other. Sulu swung his gaze back to Kirk, mind on the mission.

"Our mission takes us to Shinar?"

"Yes," Kirk replied.

"But, what's this about a quest?"

"We'll find out when we get there."

Khan Singh went off-shift several hours later. Not feeling comfortable, as yet, with the crew, he headed for his quarters. They were small, but good; just what a Lieutenant might expect to have on the Flagship of Starfleet. He wasn't particularly hungry, so he ignored the food-slot terminal. He felt, instead, an intense need to assess the changes he'd experienced recently. Two days ago, he had been an Engineer, and Plant Foreman, still in search of his people, and his wife…

_Has it truly been only two days? _

He shook his head, unclasping the collar of his uniform's tunic. The collar didn't feel quite right yet, slightly too tight…

_I'll get used to it, I suppose_…

The door chimed. Straightening his collar, snapping it back into place, he went to the door. When it opened, he found Robert Wesley standing there.

"Ambassador," Khan was surprised.

"Lieutenant," Wesley said. "I was thinking you'd like to join us for dinner."

"Wouldn't that raise questions?"

"You're supposed to be my aide, remember?"

"Oh… Yes," Khan let Wesley in. "You've caught me unprepared. If you could wait a minute?"

"Certainly," Wesley waited while Khan went into the bedroom. When Khan returned, hair combed and tied back very neatly, Wesley could see that the other man had been stressed by the events of the last few days.

"Relax," Wesley said. "It's only dinner."

"I don't seem to have much of an appetite today, Ambassador."

"I know. You'll be fine. Believe me."

They left Khan's quarters, heading for the nearest turbo-lift. Once inside, Khan said:

"Do Admiral Kirk's people accept me as Martin Santirez?"

"They seem to," Wesley stopped the lift and they got out. "They don't have any reason not to. They all know that _he_ died on the Reliant. Apart from that, Jim said you're Martin Santirez. Why would he lie to them about something like that? Trust me; you're not going to be outed here. Well… We're here."

Khan passed through the doorway, saw Kirk, Sarek, and Dr. McCoy. He relaxed a little at that. He had been afraid that the Excelsior's Captain-Sulu-would be there.

"Well," McCoy handed him a goblet of wine. "Have a seat. Did you enjoy the Helm?"

"It was…an experience," Khan sipped the wine, a surprisingly good vintage. Wesley, seeing his surprise, laughed a little.

"This is an _Ambassadorial_ mission," he said.

"Ah…Yes," Khan smiled. "With all the perks and bonuses that go along with it. I'm not complaining. Ambassador?"

"Yes?" Wesley sipped his own wine.

"If I am to be your Aide, there are certain things I must know. This quest… Do you really intend to do it?"

"Yes."

"But what if this quest turns out to be…" Khan glanced at Dr. McCoy. "… Frodo's Ring? What do we do then?"

"I assume we'd probably have to go to Mordor," Jim Kirk replied. "That is, if we could get the co-ordinates. But that's not too likely. Remember, this is a diplomatic mission, and more a token gesture than anything else."

Sarek was in agreement.

"At most, we will probably be asked to find something," he said. "Something that may be found quite easily, at that."

"An Easter Egg Hunt," McCoy chimed in.

"Right," Wesley nodded. "Remember, this quest is merely the first step in the negotiations between the Federation of Planets and Sanctuary Alliance."

"What is known about Sanctuary Alliance as of now?" Khan was interested.

"Not much," Wesley set his wineglass down. "They're a multi-species Federation, and they seem to be extra-universal."

Khan was stunned.

"They have trans-universal travel?"

"They seem to have that. Now, Khan, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. What's for dinner, Jim?"

**Shinar**

The next four days were uneventful. Everyone took the opportunity to enjoy the ride. Finally, Khan met Captain Sulu, and engaged his in a Fencing match. As Fencers, they were rather evenly matched; Khan was stronger, less easily winded, but Sulu had been more highly trained. They each won-and lost-a few…

Saluting the Captain, Khan raised his face-guard.

"I very rarely have the opportunity to come up against a _real_ Fencer. How old were you when you took it up?"

"I was thirteen," Sulu laughed. "I guess it was because of the Three Musketeers, all that swashbuckling daring-do. How about you?"

"I was roughly the same age, Captain," Khan lied. In truth, the managers of the Eugenics Breeding program had started him at it when he was five. But that wasn't something he could tell Sulu…

Lifting the helmet off his head, he ran a hand through sweaty hair. Then, he saw Sulu staring at him.

"Captain?"

"Don't mind me, Lieutenant," Sulu shook his head. "It's amazing how much you look like _him_. You do know who I'm talking about?"

Admiral Kirk told me," Khan packed the epee away. "I suppose I'll have to get used to all the strange looks…"

"Chekov," Sulu said. "He's my First Officer, by the way, has this theory. You're descended from Khan Singh, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't know," Khan was perturbed by the notion…

_Is that all I shall be to these people, an illegitimate descendant of myself? _

Just then, admiral Kirk's voice came over the Gym's intercom.

"Captain Sulu, Lieutenant Santirez, we're due to arrive at Shinar in about an hour."

"Some other time, Lieutenant?" Sulu smiled.

"Of course, Captain."

The two men left Enterprise's Gym, Sulu heading back to Excelsior, Khan stopping at his quarters for a quick shower and change of uniform. When he returned to the Bridge, the Ensign who had been at the Helm quietly surrendered the post to Khan. As he slid into the seat, Khan looked the readouts over carefully. All was well…

"We'll reach Shinar in about forty-five minutes, Admiral," he announced.

"Very good," Kirk turned to Uhura. "Open Communications, please, Commander."

"Aye, Sir," Uhura glanced back at him. "They're expecting us."

The turbo-lift door opened, and Ambassadors Wesley and Sarek walked in, Wesley, as usual, wearing the Shao Swords master's Blade.

Khan looked back briefly, remembering how Robert Wesley had beaten off-or possibly killed-Janner with that sword.

_Almost getting himself killed in the process as well_…

Well… The Ambassador seemed fine now…

"Admiral," Uhura spoke up. "The Speaker is requesting our presence."

"Okay," Kirk got to his feet. "It's show time, Bob. Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Wesley assured him. Kirk nodded.

"Lieutenant Saavik, Lieutenant Santirez, you'll be accompanying the diplomatic party. Get yourselves ready. Formal Attire will be required. Be ready in twenty minutes."

Saavik and Khan both got to their feet, their replacements already sliding into the vacated seats.

"You have the Conn, Commander Uhura," Kirk said.

"Aye Sir," Uhura stepped from her post, one of her Junior Officers taking over for her. "Captain Sulu will be bringing his party down too."

**The Speaker's Quest**

The two parties beamed down to Shinar roughly half an hour later. James Kirk looked at his own landing party. The Dream Team was fully represented, Dr. McCoy, as usual, tugging at the collar of his Starfleet Formal Attire. He had never been comfortable wearing it. Ambassador Wesley was also a touch uncomfortable, although, Jim knew, in his case, it was more likely to be nerves than anything else. Ambassador Sarek, of course, showed nothing at all, displaying an equanimity that surely served to put everyone else at ease.

Saavik showed rather more interested curiosity than the average Vulcan. But that was understandable. She was also half Romulan…

She was here because it was her duty to _learn_, as surely as it was Khan's duty now. Khan…

He looked magnificent in his Starfleet Formals, every inch the genetic superman, and Jim began to wonder just how long he would be able to keep the deception up…

The Excelsior's landing party beamed down. Captain Sulu, Commander Chekov, and a handful of Security Guards, all in Formal attire. The Security Guards arranged themselves around the Ambassadors.

"What is this?" Wesley asked, shooting a glance at Sulu.

"Admiral Noguchi said he wanted a _proper _protective escort," Sulu said. For his part, Wesley surrendered with good grace. The party moved on through the terraced paths.

Khan, remembering his duties, took his place at Ambassador Wesley's right side.

"This place is beautiful," he said. "But where are the people?"

"Up ahead, probably," Wesley responded. "The Shinarans tend to extreme politeness, so…" he gestured. "They give us some breathing space."

"Are they affiliated with Sanctuary Alliance?"

"No. Shinar has been designated _neutral. _I do want to meet the Speaker. He's got to have _something _for the Alliance to trust him like this. He, or she, isn't Alliance either. Ah… Here we are."

Wesley picked up his pace, striding past the Security Guards and his friends, Khan just behind. The path debouched onto a natural amphitheatre filled with people of many species known-and unknown-to the Federation. In the center, on a raised platform, stood two beings. Robed and cloaked, as they were, with hoods obscuring their faces, it was impossible to determine species, or gender.

The Speaker and his, or her, Aide…

Wesley, not knowing who was who, brought his gaze midway between the two.

"I am Ambassador Robert Wesley, representing the United Federation of Planets. May I introduce the members of my party?"

"Yes, Ambassador," it was the shorter of the two. But, although indisputably male, it was impossible to identify the voice, due to the fact that the Speaker was obviously using a voice distorter…

Wesley named each member of his party. As he did, the person named bowed.

Then, introductions over, Wesley said:

"Speaker, we are come here in peace to establish relations between the United Federation of Planets, and Sanctuary Alliance. I understand we are to go on Quest."

"Your quest began before you left Earth," the Speaker said. "It is with you still."

Then, the Speaker leaped lightly from the platform, followed by his Aide. The Speaker walked up to Khan, seeming to look him over carefully. Khan could feel the man's eyes on him. The Speaker turned to Wesley.

"He is not what he seems," he said to the Ambassador. "Protect him."

Then, he vanished, along with his Aide, leaving Wesley's party confused.

"What did he mean by that?" Sulu asked. "He was talking about a person."

Kirk walked up to Wesley and Khan.

"At least we know what the Quest is," he said. "Even if we don't know why."

Khan was frustrated.

"You may know, Admiral. But I certainly don't."

Kirk put a hand on Khan's shoulder.

"It's you," he spoke gently. "You're the Quest."

Khan turned to face him.

"You've got to be kidding, Admiral," he said after a moment. "You know where I come from."

"Do we really?" Wesley reached out and touched the medallion that Khan was wearing over his uniform. "Where did you get this?"

"From my parents," Khan replied. "They died when I was very young."

"Interesting," was all Wesley said.

"Let's get back to our ships," Kirk lifted his communicator, Sulu doing likewise.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Jim said. "Party to beam up."

The transporter bean took them.

**The First Attack**

Admiral Kirk entered the Bridge, followed by the landing party.

"Well, people," he said. "It's time we went on a quest."

Khan winced slightly as he sat at the Helm. He didn't particularly like the idea of being a quest.

"Break out of orbit," Kirk ordered. "Set course and heading for Epsilon Eridani."

"Aye, Sir."

Khan touched controls, and the Enterprise wheeled away, followed by the Excelsior. After a while, Saavik spoke.

"Admiral, there are several smaller ships approaching."

"How many? And what are they?"

"There are seven all told," Saavik replied. "They don't appear in any known registry, and they seem to be armed."

"Yellow alert," Kirk turned to Uhura. "Hail them."

The seven ships could be seen on the view screen, approaching the two Starships.

"They're not responding," Uhura said.

"Red Alert," Kirk sat up straight, focusing on the view screen. Khan, no stranger to battle himself, relaxed, finding that point within himself where there was no fear or anger…

Kirk glanced at the Tactical screen. The Excelsior had taken up position just off the Enterprise's port side bow. Saavik, using the scanners Spook had used in the battle with the Reliant, spoke up.

"The vessels are arming phasers."

"Evasive," Kirk ordered.

_Who are they?_ He wondered, unable to escape the suspicion that this was aimed at Khan.

_Why? What is Khan to these people? _

The Enterprise pulled off to starboard, and the Excelsior went off to the port side. Two of the unidentified vessels tore after the Enterprise, phasers blasting bolts of energy. The Enterprise shuddered under the phaser fire.

"Shields holding, Sir," Khan informed him

"Ninety degrees to starboard, Lieutenant," Kirk ordered. "Fire Saavik!"

Energy streaked out from the Enterprise's phasers, energy bolts striking the pursuing vessels. They exploded, leaving space clear. But three humanoid shapes materialized, appearing at different points of the Bridge. Khan and Kirk leaped to their feet, as Ambassador Wesley drew his sword.

One of the men was holding a phaser. He aimed it at Khan. Wesley's sword severed that hand at the elbow. As the man fell, clutching his arm, the other two sprang into action. Even as Kirk hit a button, summoning Security to the Bridge, one of the two strangers fired his hand phaser at Wesley. The Ambassador threw himself off to one side, and the phaser bolt struck the Science Station, scattering flame and sparks everywhere. The third, fighting free of a Security Guard, raised his weapon, and odd-looking phaser, and fired it at Khan. The energy bolt hit Khan in the face. As Khan fell, Kirk grabbed the first man's phaser, pulling it free from the severed hand, and fired it at the third man. He disappeared in a flash of light. Security had overpowered the second man. Kirk ignored him, went over to where Khan lay, face down, on the floor. Slowly, Kirk turned the unconscious man over, expecting the worst…

Khan's features were unmarred… Kirk heard Uhura summoning Dr. McCoy to the Bridge. Wesley got to his knees beside him, sword still in hand.

"I wasn't fast enough," the Ambassador whispered. "I saw it coming, but couldn't get there in time. He took it in the face Jim!"

"Who's hurt?" Dr. McCoy appeared on the Bridge. Kirk motioned him over.

McCoy dropped to his knees beside Khan, and bent over the unconscious man, running his hand lightly over Khan's features. Kirk knew then, that the Doctor was using his special _Sight_ to assess the damage.

"What happened?" McCoy asked as he worked.

"He took some sort of phaser bolt to the face, Bones. How is he?"

"It's more serious than it looks," McCoy motioned to his aides. "Get him to Sick Bay." Turning back to Kirk, "Who attacked him?"

"Three people beamed in through our shields," Kirk informed him. "Two are dead. The third, hopefully, will have some answers for us."

"Okay," the Doctor said. "I'll see what can be done for Khan."

McCoy left the Bridge. Kirk got to his feet, along with Robert Wesley. As one, they turned to face the surviving man, who was held by two Security Guards.

"Okay, mister," Kirk said to him. "Why did you attack?"

The man tilted his head to one side.

"It is not for me to say," he replied. "My commander had bid me say farewell. Obedient to his word, I go now…"

Then, without warning, his body went limp in the arms of the men who held him. Kirk caught him, eased him to the floor. Wesley bent, checking his pulse.

"I may not be a doctor," he said. "But that man is dead. So, how did he do it? Poison tooth? Post-hypnotic compulsion?"

Kirk shrugged.

"I'm more worried about Lieutenant Santirez," he said. "A phaser bolt to the face…"

"Admiral, Captain Sulu's hailing us."

"Thank you, Commander Uhura. Put him on."

Sulu appeared on the view screen, expression worried.

"Admiral," he said. "How are you doing back there?"

"We're okay," Kirk assured him. "How about you?"

"They weren't even shielded," Sulu said, looking disgusted. "They blew apart at our first salvo. But why did they attack us if the odds were so highly against them? They had to be after something."

"They were," Kirk nodded. "They were after…Lieutenant Santirez."

Sulu got a puzzled look.

"Why him?"

Kirk wished he could tell the Captain. Eventually, he might have to. But he had no words _now_.

"I don't know why," Kirk continued. "The Lieutenant took a phaser bolt to the face."

Sulu winced at that.

"They beamed aboard?"

"Indeed, they did, right through our shields. Did anyone try to beam aboard the Excelsior?"

"No," Sulu shook his head. "Commander Chekov wants to talk to you, sir."

"Put him on," Kirk took his seat as Chekov appeared on the view screen.

"Admiral Kirk, Ambassador Wesley," the younger man said. "May I please come aboard the Enterprise for a bit?"

"Certainly," Kirk glanced at Wesley, who shrugged. Kirk got to his feet.

"Saavik," he said. "You have the Conn."

He and Wesley left the Bridge.

They met Chekov in Enterprise's Main Transporter Room. Chekov seemed worried.

"It's Khan, isn't it?" he said.

Kirk and Wesley were both brought up short by the younger man's words.

"Chekov…" Kirk began, but the younger man cut him off.

"You don't understand," he said. "I've been seeing Captain Spock in my dreams."

"Oh my god…" that came from Wesley, but Kirk felt in complete agreement. This newest revelation was a true shocker…

Finding his voice, Kirk said:

"You've had dreams with Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Admiral," Chekov was flustered. "He told me all about Khan."

"_Another_ member of the Dream Team?" Wesley was incredulous.

"Ambassador?"

"Never mind, Chekov," Kirk said. "Does Sulu know?"

"I don't think so, Admiral," Chekov replied. "It really is Khan, then?"

"Yes," Kirk paused. "But, if you've been receiving information from Spock in your dreams, you must know it was a clone that was responsible for Captain Terrell's death."

"Yes, Admiral," Chekov nodded. "Mr. Spock told me all about it. I gather Khan was injured?"

"Yes. Please remember that his name is Lieutenant Martin Santirez for now."

"Aye, Sir," Chekov went back to the transporter pad. After the transporter beam took him back to the Excelsior, Kirk looked at Wesley.

"I don't believe it, Bob. Another one. Khan's sure got a lot of protectors."

"Yeah, Jim. It's just too bad that one of them couldn't move fast enough this time."

"Take it easy, Bob. You can't do everything. Even with that sword of yours. Let's see how he is before we start apportioning blame."

They reached Sick Bay a few minutes later. Sarek was there, watching Dr. McCoy work on his patient. Kirk and Wesley joined the Vulcan. Khan remained unconscious, and McCoy didn't look too happy. He glanced at the trio.

"I'll be over," he said. "Just give me a moment."

"Take all the time you need, Bones. We can wait. How is he?"

McCoy cursed under his breath, something fairly rancid.

"I don't know how he's going to take this, Jim. The optic nerves were destroyed, and I can't regenerate them. He's blind."

"Permanently?" Kirk was horrified. He looked at the unconscious man, seeing no sign that Khan had taken any kind of phaser bolt to the face. No scars at all…

"What kind of energy bolt was it?" he asked, remembering the odd look of the phaser.

"It was a neuronic blaster," McCoy talked as he drew a blanket up to Khan's shoulders. "He's damn lucky to be alive. The guy who did this intended to destroy Khan's _brain. _His aim was off a bit, and the energy bolt's effect was attenuated. In case you're wondering, he won't wake up for a while. I gave him a hypo a few minutes ago. What did Chekov want?"

"He knows about Khan, Bones."

"How, Jim? Who told him?"

"Apparently, it was Spock."

"Oh. Another member of the Dream Team?"

"I guess so," Kirk turned to Wesley. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. How about you?"

"We've also got some planning to do," Wesley spoke quietly. "Obviously, you can't have him on the Helm anymore. I'm not even sure he'll be able to function as my Aide."

"We'll think of something," Kirk said. "Sarek, any comments?"

The Vulcan considered for a moment.

"It would be premature for us to make any plans for Khan Singh," he said. "Until we have arrived at a reasonable assessment of his mental state in the face of this newly acquired disability. I assume, however, that Khan would find adjustment…difficult?"

"Difficult…" Kirk repeated the word. "That's a considerable understatement. Being the kind of man that he is, I think he would find it almost impossible to adapt to this."

"Be that as it may," Sarek was firm. "We will not know until he regains consciousness. And I have found humans to be most unpredictable. Ambassador Wesley?"

Kirk turned to see his old friend frowning, deep in thought.

"His medallion…" Wesley said. "What Terran nationality is he?"

"I believe he's a Sikh, Bob. Why?"

"That medallion doesn't look like Sikh work to me," Wesley turned to McCoy. "May I take a look at it? I promise I won't disturb Khan."

"I took it off him while I was treating him," the doctor replied. "It's over here."

McCoy led Wesley, Sarek in tow, to a small storage cubicle, where patient's personal effects were normally stored during medical emergencies. When McCoy brought out the medallion, Wesley and Sarek spent several minutes poring over the medallion, looking at the obverse as well.

Kirk came to his feet and joined the other three, curiosity plain in every line of his body.

"Well, gentlemen?" he asked.

"It's not of Terran make," Sarek announced. "I have made an in-depth study of Earth's history and many of Earth's cultures as well, and am quite conversant with many of these cultures, and their histories. The medallion isn't Sikh at all."

"Agreed," Wesley nodded. "The lettering isn't Hindi or Sanskrit. Also, the obverse shows a sword, standing hilt up. It's a Shao Sword."

"Are you certain?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, Jim. It looks exactly like my sword, crystal hilt and all. I think this comes from Sanctuary Alliance."

Kirk was intrigued.

"Khan has a medallion from Sanctuary Alliance?"

"While not certain by any means," Sarek replied. "The probably that you are correct in that assessment is quite high."

"But Khan came from the Eugenics Program on Earth!" McCoy protested. "The historical records show this."

"Records can be fudged," Kirk said.

"Oh hell…" McCoy turned and led the way to his office. "Sarek tells me Khan's the Quest."

"The Speaker was looking right at Khan when he said what he said," Wesley took a seat in the office, along with the others.

McCoy dug out a bottle of Saurian Brandy, and another bottle of soda water. Even Sarek accepted a glass, although his glass held mostly soda water, with just enough brandy for taste.

"Are we to assume," the Vulcan said. "That Khan Singh is _not _a product of a eugenics breeding program?"

"I don't see how he couldn't be," McCoy stated. "He has everything such a program would want, enhanced intelligence, strength, and all that stuff."

"Such specimens have been known to occur naturally," Sarek pointed out. "It is possible that Khan could be just such a specimen."

"Turning up in a genetic breeding program?" McCoy was skeptical. "Let's assume you're right, that Khan doesn't originate from the Eugenics program. Why, then, was he _in_ the Eugenics Program? Was he there by accident? Or did someone put him there deliberately. And, if it was deliberate, _why_?"

"To hide him," Kirk spoke suddenly, feeling terribly _sure_. "To protect him. Maybe Janner was after him back in the Twentieth Century as well."

"All right, Jim," McCoy leaned forward. "What is he? Human? Or something else?"

"You're the one with the Special Sight, Bones."

"Yes, "McCoy replied. "But I'm not reading any difference in him."

"Vani are supposed to be indistinguishable from Humans," Wesley sat back. "At least, that's what I've heard."

He set his glass upon the table.

"I don't know about you," he added. "But I'm tired. Goodnight all."

"Goodnight, Bob," Kirk rose to his feet. "If you have any dreams…"

"I know. Believe me, I'll tell you."

Wesley left McCoy's office. Not having much more to say, the others, too, departed to get some rest.

**Learning about Darkness**

Khan Singh lay in a deep, but not dreamless, slumber. There was no sound in this dream, just a never-ending stream of images. Strong warriors who stood over nine feet in height, others who looked like any men that Khan had known on Earth, and men and women of a regular height, but with skins of coppery hue, black hair, and fiery golden eyes…

Khan-in the way of dreams-knew these people were waiting, hoping and praying, for their king to return. But their king was dead…

_**He shall awaken! **_

That sudden voice jolted Khan awake, back into the sounds of Sick Bay. He heard Dr. McCoy's voice.

"You're awake, Khan. How do you feel?"

"I don't know, Doctor."

Something was wrong… he couldn't place what it was… Then, he remembered the battle, getting shot in the face. Brining a hand up, he touched his face. No bandages or scars. Or sight…

Trembling, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this permanent?" he asked McCoy. He heard McCoy sigh.

"Yes, Khan," the doctor said. "I'm sorry."

_I'm blind. I'll never see again…_

Khan tried to get hold of himself. He'd never been crippled, in any way, before, had never imagined that he _would _be crippled in any way…

"Khan," McCoy's voice was full of compassion. "People have survived being blinded. They've gone on to lead active, satisfying lives."

"Was anyone hurt," Khan felt an intense need to change the subject.

"No," McCoy replied. "That's the worrying thing. They wanted you."

"The rest of your Dream team thinks I'm their quest," Khan stared into the blackness that was all he owned of sight. "How can a man be a quest?"

"If he needs protection badly enough," McCoy said. "He can be a quest."

"I've always done my own…" Khan fell silent, the truth now inescapable.

_I'm blind. If Janner turned up to take me now, there wouldn't be a thing I could do to stop him…_

"Dr. McCoy," he said. "Would it bother you if I said I was frightened?"

"Considering the circumstances, I'd only be worried if you had said you weren't frightened. How do you feel?"

"Apart from this…" Khan waved his hand in front of his face. "I actually feel quite well. Do I need to remain in Sick Bay? I'd like to go back to my quarters."

"Why don't we have Breakfast at the Main Mess Hall? Jim, and the others, will be there. We'll see what we can do. Okay?"

"Thank you. Where is my uniform?"

"I'll get it."

About an hour later, Dr. McCoy guided Khan into the Main Mess Hall. Khan found himself aware of even the tiniest sounds, the sound of footsteps as they moved down the hall, the sound of voices engaged in conversation…

Then, he heard Admiral Kirk's voice, turned to focus upon the man's voice...

"Bones," Kirk said. "Bring Lieutenant Santirez over to our table, please."

McCoy wended his way carefully, keeping a hand upon Khan's arm. When they got there, Khan heard Sulu's voice.

"Here, Lieutenant. Let me give you a hand."

Someone helped him into a seat, placed a cup of coffee in his hand. Khan heard Ambassador Wesley clear his throat.

"In view of your injuries," Wesley said. "It has been decided to take you off the Helm."

"It would be surprising if you didn't," Khan kept his coffee-cup in hand, took a sip. "What about my position as your Aide?"

"I think you'll be fine as my aide," Wesley said. "And your presence will be an invaluable asset during the Quest."

Khan wasn't terribly pleased at the reminder of his status. Even so, there was no help for it…

"So, ambassador," he asked. "What do I do?"

"You stick to my side," Wesley said. "Like glue. For now, have some Breakfast."

Some time later, they were all on the Bridge, Wesley keeping a hand on Khan's arm all the way.

"Ambassador," Khan asked. "Where, on the Bridge, are we?"

"We're between the Science station and Communications," Wesley smiled at Commander Uhura, who smiled back.

"Lieutenant Santirez," she said. "The Science Station has a seat. It's just behind you."

"Thank you, Commander," Khan felt his way to the seat, rather shakily.

_I will learn how to live with this. Then, I will bring Janner down. He will take no more from me._

Kirk watched Khan settle himself into the seat. McCoy stood just behind Kirk, watching Khan, an odd look in his eyes.

"Are you all right, Bones?"

"Yes," McCoy sighed. "It's gone now, and I still don't know what it is."

"You've been Seeing something?"

"Uh-huh. From the Lieutenant…"

"What?"

McCoy shook his head.

"It was just a flicker, Jim, and…" he paused. "There it goes again. Jim, this is weird."

"Do you want him back in Sick Bay?" Kirk was getting worried.

"No," McCoy shook his head. "Not yet, at least. This flicker doesn't seem to be hurting him, and-as for tests-I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but this Sight of mine is far better than Sick Bay's scanners."

"So, what are you seeing, Bones?"

"It's almost as if he has _two_ nervous systems, and one that was asleep is beginning to wake up. The Ambassadors might be right about him not being from Earth."

Saavik spoke suddenly.

"Admiral, there are ships following us."

"How many?" Kirk got to his feet, as McCoy muttered "Not again" under his breath and left for Sick Bay.

"Four, again, admiral," Saavik looked at the scanners. "They're of different make from the previous encounter. They are heavily armed and shielded."

"Red Alert. Commander Uhura, inform Captain Sulu. Ambassador Wesley, I suggest you take the Lieutenant and get off the Bridge. You two-"Kirk pointed out a pair of security Guards. "Accompany them."

Khan felt Wesley take his arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Jim's Ready room," Wesley replied. "We're there now. I want you to sit down and wait it out."

"And if they beam down here again?"

For answer, Khan heard Wesley's Shao Blade whisper out of its scabbard.

"If they do," the Ambassador said. "They'll have a fight on their hands."

Wesley, Shao Sword drawn and ready, took up position on Khan's right. Under Wesley's direction, the two Security Guards, phasers drawn, and ready for action, took up their positions.

Khan, feeling his skin crawl, did his best to sit still. He felt the Enterprise shudder, phaser fire strafing her hull…

Kirk was having a difficult time on the Bridge. These attackers were of an entirely different order. Each ship about the size of Enterprise and Excelsior, and similarly armed, it was plain they meant to finish it here and now…

One phaser bolt struck, throwing the Helmsman from the console, scattered explosions erupting on the bridge, bringing the smell of charred circuitry in its wake. As repair techs hurried around, fixing what they could, Lieutenant Saavik, unhurt by the last salvo, fired Enterprise's phasers in response, striking the enemy vessel's nacelles, causing it to swerve away…

…Khan felt strange. He knew the Enterprise couldn't win this one. _It can't end yet,_ he thought. Just then, a phaser bolt struck, throwing Khan from his chair. Ambassador Wesley helped him back to his feet. Khan felt a pressure building up in his chest, tingling in the rest of his body.

_I want to do something!_ He raged inside his head. For answer, a figure superimposed itself against the blackness of his vision. Khan had no idea what it meant…wreathed in shadow, clad in robes, the figure held out a sword very much like Ambassador Wesley's sword. The figure almost seemed to be saying…

_Take what you need…_

Khan felt himself fall into the darkness…

Wesley kept a hand on Khan, steadying him when it seemed he was going to lose consciousness. Then, Khan pulled away, heading for the door to the ready Room.

"Lieutenant Santirez," Wesley said. "What do you think you're doing?"

Khan turned, looking right at him, and Wesley felt his heart skip a beat…

"I am going to the Bridge," Khan replied. "There is something I must do. Please excuse me."

He stepped out of the ready Room, leaving Wesley stunned by what he had just seen. After a second, sword still drawn, he, and the two Guards followed…

Walking into chaos, Wesley saw that Khan had taken the Helm. Wesley walked up to Kirk, who looked as stunned as Wesley felt.

"You're letting him sit at the Helm, Jim?"

"Look at him," Kirk replied. "At this point, I'll take any help I can find. Helm," he added. "Get us out of here."

"Aye, Sir"

The Enterprise started to move away from the attackers. The evasive maneuvers Khan chose were…unique… after over forty years in Starfleet-Wesley didn't want to recall the _exact_ number of years-he couldn't recall a maneuver quite like this one. To put it baldly, it was hair-raising. But it also threw the attackers completely off balance… Giving Saavik her chance…

At Kirk's orders, she fired phasers and photon torpedoes. There were no misses. Space was clear again. Wesley heard Kirk let his breath out, not realizing he had done the same.

"That was dammed good work, Lieutenant Saavik," Kirk said. "Lieutenant Santirez, I don't think I've seen piloting quite like that before… Lieutenant Santirez?"

Khan wasn't responding. He was staring, blankly, at the view screen. Then, he collapsed. Saavik caught him as he slumped in the Helm Seat, Kirk and Wesley leaping forward to assist. They eased him to the floor. Kirk and Wesley exchanged puzzled glances as Kirk Commed Sick Bay.

"Bones, we've got some injuries down here. Ensign Ben Asher and Lieutenant Santirez."

"Ill be right down," McCoy's voice came over the Comm.

Kirk glanced over to Wesley, who was sheathing his sword.

"He looked right at me, Jim. Right _at_ me. How the hell did he…" Wesley broke off, shaking his head. Just then, Dr. McCoy entered the Bridge, followed by two aides.

"Well?" he demanded. "Where is he?"

"Over here, Bones," Kirk motioned him over, as McCoy's aides knelt by Ensign Ben Asher.

What happened here?" McCoy asked as he knelt by Khan's side.

"I don't know. Use your Sight, Bones. Do you see anything?"

McCoy squinted as he stared at Khan.

"Just that flicker I told you about, Jim" he replied.

"Flicker? What flicker?"

"I'll explain later, Bob. Bones-"

"I know," McCoy glanced over to his aides. One of them spoke up.

"Ensign Ben Asher is dead, Doctor."

"Damn," McCoy muttered. "All right. I'm taking Lieutenant Santirez to Sick Bay. Take the ensign's body to the morgue."

McCoy turned back to Kirk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Santirez piloted the Enterprise."

"That's impossible, Jim."

"Tell me about it," Kirk turned to Wesley. "What happened in the ready Room?"

"I have no idea," Wesley replied. "One minute, he's as blind as a bat. The next minute, he's looking right at me as if he could see me. Could it have anything to do with this flicker you saw, Leonard?"

"I don't know," McCoy turned to walk away. "If I find anything, I'll let you know."

"All right, Bones," Kirk replied, then Commed Engineering.

"Scotty, how are we doing back there?"

"Better than I expected," Scott's voice came over the Comm. "You can tell Lieutenant Santirez, from me _personally_, that his team did a fine job."

"I will," Kirk promised. "How long will it take to patch ourselves up?"

"About an hour, Sir."

"Good," Kirk signed off. Then, he turned to Uhura.

"Commander, patch me through to Excelsior."

In a minute, Sulu's face was on the view screen.

"Well, Captain, how are you doing back there?"

"We lost a few."

"So did we."

"My Engineer says it'll take about an hour to get ourselves patched up."

"Scotty says the same," Kirk replied.

They both switched off. Kirk stood up.

"If anyone wants me," he said. "I'll be in Sick Bay. You coming, Bob?"

"I'm right behind you." Wesley replied.

The two men left the Bridge.

**Another Unexpected Meeting**

"How is he, Bones?" Kirk asked as he walked into Sick Bay, followed by Robert Wesley.

"He's asleep," the doctor came up, Sarek behind him.

"I think," the Vulcan said. "It is time for the Dream team to have a consultation."

"I agree. Your office, Bones?"

Sarek took a sip of mint tea-difficult to get on Vulcan-as he and Dr. McCoy listened to the tale told by Kirk and Wesley. It was more than a little unbelievable…

"Khan Singh piloted the Enterprise…" Sarek looked off into the distance, applying his prodigious intellect to the apparent impossibility…

"Believe me, Sarek," Wesley put his coffee mug on the table, said. "He _did_. And I don't think I've seen the Helm handled in quite that way before."

"Was he _that_ good?" McCoy asked

"It was something even Sulu might've had trouble doing," Kirk replied. "You know how good Sulu is."

"But where could Khan have gotten the experience. Sure, he spent a few weeks piloting a merchanter, but that's not the same thing as helming a Constitution Class Star Ship. So, _where_ did he get the knowledge?"

"The Speaker said Khan wasn't what we thought he was," Wesley observed. "We used to think he was the product of a Terran Eugenics breeding program from the late Twentieth Century. So… If he's not from that Eugenics program, what _are _his origins?"

"Well…" Kirk leaned forward, citing facts. "He's a blind man in considerable danger from enemies unknown. All we have on Janner is a name, and a man who can turn into a giant tarantula wouldn't have an earth name, except as an alias. Khan might be Earth Born, but the few facts we have available to us now suggest he isn't Terran. He's definitely our quest, and he might even be the reason Sanctuary Alliance is so excited. Well, Bob?"

"That medallion looks like it could be a royal crest of sorts," Wesley frowned. "Or a House Sigil. Now, as of yet, we have no way of verifying this, but the possibility does put Khan in a rather interesting situation. There's a possibility that this quest has more in common with Frodo's Ring than with the Holy Grail."

"How so?" Kirk asked, intrigued. He had read those stories as a kid…

"Maybe Khan is a king, and we're supposed to return him to Sanctuary Alliance. Jim, I think we should discard the notion that he's Terran. With that flicker Dr. McCoy is seeing, and the fact that Khan piloted the Enterprise… I've never heard of a blind person doing that. Leonard, did you check his sight when you got him back?"

"Of course I did," McCoy replied. "The optic nerves are dead. He's as blind as he was before," McCoy hesitated. "Maybe what happened to him was like what happened to me…"

"Someone telepathically implanting _sight_ into Khan Singh?" Sarek tilted his head to one side, considering. "Fascinating."

Kirk smiled, remembering how Spock had always used that word. Robert Wesley was shaking his head.

"I don't think that's it," he said. "Khan seemed _different,_ somehow, as if he had become someone else…"

Kirk felt a shiver run down his spine, was fairly sure McCoy and Wesley felt the same. If Sarek felt anything, he gave no sign of it. Kirk felt briefly envious of the Vulcan. _Khan has given me so many chills, of late; I'm surprised my spine hasn't turned into a block of ice_.

McCoy's Comm buzzed. He leaned over it.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Doctor," a young doctor's voice came over the Comm. "Lieutenant Santirez is beginning to come out of it."

"I'm on my way," McCoy stood. "Maybe we'll get it straight from the horse's mouth. You guys in?"

Khan was beginning to come around. He stirred uneasily, turning his head to one side. A deep sigh shook him. Then, his eyes opened.

"Where am I? Sick Bay?"

"Yes," Kirk replied. "How do you feel?"

"Strange, Admiral. I gather I passed out in the Ready Room?"

Ah… Not exactly," Kirk hesitated. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"No. What did I do?"

"You saved our behinds," McCoy spoke up. "They say you piloted the Enterprise."

Khan sat up suddenly, dizziness rising up in waves.

"That's impossible, Dr. McCoy," he said. "I'm blind. How can a blind man pilot a star ship?"

"Don't ask me. Ask them. Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Wesley both saw you do it."

"Admiral?"

"It's true," Kirk said. "You helmed the Enterprise during the last bit of the battle, quite well, actually. What's your last memory?"

"My last memory…" Khan thought for a bit. "I had just been thrown off my seat. The Ambassador, I believe, helped me back to my feet," Khan frowned. "Then, I saw something…"

"You _saw_ something?" McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"Not the way you're thinking," Khan shook his head. "It was more like a dream…Except for my being awake. It looked like a man, wearing robes. He held a sword; like Ambassador Wesley's sword. He held out his sword to me, as if he wanted me to take it. That's when I blanked out."

He looked up.

"I piloted the Enterprise?"

"Beautifully," Kirk assured him. "You really did save all of our lives."

Pausing, Kirk looked at his friends.

"I think we're spinning our wheels at the moment. The repairs to Enterprise and excelsior are almost complete, which reminds me… Engineer Scott wanted me to tell you, personally, that you and your crew did a fine job on the Enterprise, so maybe you saved all our lives twice today."

"Give Engineer Scott my thanks," Khan smiled.

I will," Kirk looked everyone over. "I think there's nothing much we can do right now to arrive at why you're the Quest, Khan. Right now, all we can do is wa-"

Abruptly, the Enterprise went into Red Alert, Klaxons beginning to howl…

Kirk strode over to the Comm.

"What is it, Saavik?" he asked.

"There's a starship approaching us. It appears to be alone, and we are being hailed."

"I'm on my way," Kirk turned to leave. Before he left, he said:

"I'd advise the rest of you to stay here until we know whether this is actually a friendly encounter or not."

**An Unexpected Ally**

Admiral Kirk stepped onto the Bridge, taking the seat just vacated by Saavik.

"Are we patched through?" he asked.

"Aye, Sir."

"Put them on," Kirk turned to the view screen. He saw a young man, in his early-to-mid thirties. He had the look of a body guard, bull neck, broad shoulders, deep, powerful chest…

"Excuse me," the young man said. "Am I speaking to Admiral James Kirk?"

"Yes," Kirk replied. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Jan Freburg. I used to work on Juno. You and I have a mutual acquaintance. I need to talk to him. May I beam aboard?"

Kirk hesitated. After two attacks in almost as many days, he was beginning to feel just a touch paranoid…

_Jim,_ that was Spock's voice, in Kirk's mind. _Let him come aboard_.

Kirk brushed aside the sudden shivers.

"Very well, Jan," he said. "I'll meet you at the transporter-room."

"Fine," Jan switched off. Kirk touched the Comm.

"Security, meet me at the Main Transporter Room. You have the Conn, Saavik."

He left the Bridge. When he arrived at the Transporter Room, he found two Security Guards there, ready for anything. He nodded to the Transporter Technician.

"Okay," he said. "Beam him over."

Once Jan Freburg was aboard, he glanced at the Security Guards, smiling wryly.

"You sure don't take any chances," the young man said. "Where is he?"

"In Sick Bay," Kirk replied.

"What happened?"

"That can wait. Do you know a Dr. Janner?"

Freburg shivered a little.

"If you ever see that guy, run. And don't stop until you're in the next galaxy. He's a stone-cold killer," glancing at the guards, he asked. "Do they know about our friend?"

"They know he's Lieutenant Martin Santirez," Kirk turned to the other man. "He was blinded a few days ago. Would the Lieutenant trust you?"

"Probably not," Jan shook his head. "I was told, by Dr. Janner, that he was a psychotic. That shows how easily we can be hood-winked…"

Kirk Commed Sick Bay

"Bones," he said. "I think our visitor is safe. He knows your patient."

"Okay," McCoy's voice sounded over the comm. "We'll be in my office."

"We'll be there," Kirk switched off. "Well? Let's go."

Kirk led the way through Sick Bay, into Dr. McCoy's inner sanctum. All the others, McCoy, Sarek, Wesley, and Khan, were waiting.

"Gentlemen," the Admiral said. "I'd like you to meet Jan Freburg. Khan, I believe you already know him?"

"I remember a Jan Freburg who used to work for Dr. Janner."

It's me," Freburg replied. "I don't work for Dr. Janner anymore. The day you escaped was a real eye opener for me. Do you remember Ben?"

"Was he the one who kept on forgetting to sedate me? If so, I really owe my present freedom to him. Dr. Janner had standing orders to keep me sedated at all times."

"Barbaric," Khan heard McCoy muttering under his breath.

Focusing on Freburg's voice, Khan continued.

"I suppose Dr. Janner fired Ben?"

"Uh…you could say that," Freburg said. "Janner's not human; you know this, don't you? He…_zapped_ Ben, that's all I can come up with to describe it. I've never heard of people who could make phaser fire come out of their hands."

He shuddered at the memory.

"Janner's a small, wiry-looking guy," Ambassador Wesley spoke up. "With long black hair?"

"Yes," Freburg looked at Wesley; saw the sword in its scabbard…

"You've got a Shao Swords master's Sword," he exclaimed. "How did you get that?"

"It's a long story," Wesley said. "I'd rather hear why _you_ are here."

Freburg nodded.

"When I saw what Janner did to Ben, I had to get out of there. Someone called Will got me out, right under Janner's nose. Now, I'm part of Sanctuary Alliance Network. You've heard of Sanctuary Alliance? Good. Janner's people know Khan's on the Enterprise. Sanctuary Alliance wants to see Khan. They think you might be important to them. If I can get you off the Enterprise, and bring you to the people in charge of the network, that's throw Janner off your trail, and also give Sanctuary Alliance a chance to se you."

"A good plan," Wesley commented. "But can we trust you?"

"Ah…" Kirk looked over to Sarek. "I don't want to impose on you," he said to the Vulcan. "But would the Mind-Meld be an acceptable way of testing this?"

Sarek nodded.

"It would be a most efficient way of testing the veracity of Mr. Freburg's statements. Are you amenable to this, Mr. Freburg?"

"Yes, of course," the young man replied.

The Vulcan took a moment to prepare himself, and then stepped up to Jan Freburg, placing fingers lightly on the other man's temples…

Sarek stepped back.

"He is telling the truth."

"Wonders never cease," McCoy commented. "Welcome to the team, Jan. Want a cup of coffee?"

"Thanks, but no," Freburg shook his head. "We don't have time. I've got to get Khan to Sanctuary Alliance, and there are other things I can do that will put Janner even further off the trail."

"How will you do that?" Wesley asked. "Janner is something else entirely, and he kills at the drop of a hat."

"You've met him?" Freburg asked.

"Ambassador Wesley…" McCoy raised a cup of coffee to the Ambassador, saluting him. "…And that sword of his, gave Dr. Janner an experience he'll probably never forget. For a while, we all thought the Ambassador had killed him."

"From what my new friends tell me," Freburg shook his head. "It would take far more than a Swords master to kill him. But he _will_ remember. Ambassador Wesley, you must exercise extreme care, and never allow yourself to be taken alive by Janner. I've been told that he can be…extreme…when it comes to exacting revenge. Khan, are you ready to go?"

"I…guess so," Khan felt a hand on his arm, gently helping him to his feet. Jan was still talking.

"I'll have a rendezvous point sent from my ship, Admiral. We can meet there in about…one week, I'd say. All right?"

"That suits," Kirk said. "What about Khan?"

"If all works out, Admiral, he'll be safe within a cell of the Network. Even if Janner knew we were taking him to Sanctuary Alliance Network, he still wouldn't be able to attack Khan. The _cell setup_, alone, would make it impossible for Janner to find him. Even I won't know where they're hiding Khan. Nothing else would be as safe."

Kirk and Wesley walked back to the Transporter Room with Jan Freburg, and Khan.

"As soon as I'm aboard my ship, I'll send the coordinates for our meeting place," Freburg helped Khan onto the Transporter Platform. "Ambassador, please remember what I've said about Janner. We've only seen Janner kill when he was pressed for time. I'd hate to imagine what he would be capable of if he had…time to kill…"

"I'll bear that in mind," Wesley repressed the shiver he felt. "_You_ bear that in mind too. Lieutenant Santirez, I'm sure we'll meet again. Remember, you are my Aide, and I'm sending you on ahead to liaise with the Alliance. Take care of yourself."

"I will," Ambassador," Khan promised, a quizzical smile on his face. "Admiral, I think I am going to miss you, and your crew."

"As will I," Kirk assured him. That had been a surprise. _Me? Missing Khan? _

"Beam them over."

When Khan and Jan Freburg were gone, Wesley let out a deep breath.

"Well, Jim," he said. "Where do we go from here?"

"To the nearest star base for repairs and supplies. Then… I think I'd like to pay a visit to Juno in Canopus Sector. Maybe the hospital staff will know where Dr. Janner went after Khan escaped. I don't know that I want you with me on this, Bob."

"Jim," Wesley began, but Kirk held up a hand.

"Bob," he said. "I believe everything Jan Freburg told us. From what little we know of Janner, it looks like, after Khan, you're next on his hit-list."

Kirk turned to leave the transporter room.

"Let's have a talk with the rest of the Dream Team."

**An Artful Dodge**

Khan felt Jan's hand on his arm, gently guiding him off the transporter pad.

"Keilan?"

"Yes, Jan?" a woman's voice responded.

"Set course for Danae, and send the rendezvous coordinates to the Enterprise."

"Will do," she said. "Khan's here?"

"Yes, we'll be in the Wardrobe."

"The Wardrobe?" Khan stopped in his tracks.

"Relax," Jan said. "It's just a replicator. Come on."

"Why does Sanctuary Alliance wish to see me?"

"They have some sort of prophecy," Jan replied as they walked to the Wardrobe. "They think it might involve you."

Khan fell silent at that. It had been bad enough when Kirk and Wesley told him he was their Quest. But to be told he was a figure of prophecy…

"Maybe I'm still in that hospital cubicle," he muttered to himself. "And this is just a drug-induced nightmare."

He felt Jan stop.

"We're here," the younger man guided Khan into the Wardrobe.

"So," Khan said. "What do we do now?"

"A variant on what you did with me," Jan replied. "We switch uniforms."

"Interesting," Khan reached out a hand, touching Jan's face, feeling short hair on the other man's head.

"Don't worry, Khan. I'll be wearing a wig."

"You could get yourself killed, taking my place," Khan warned.

"I'll do my best to avoid it. Can you get out of your uniform?"

"Yes!" Khan snapped. "I'm not totally helpless."

He paused, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jan. My temper has been…uncertain…of late."

"Don't worry, Khan. In your shoes, I would've gone stark raving mad ages ago. I have yet to figure out what keeps you going."

"Janner," Khan began unsnapping the Starfleet uniform. 'I'm going to kill him before this is over."

Freburg looked at him in surprise.

"You want to take Janner? Khan, you're out of your mind."

"Maybe," Khan agreed. By now, he was bare to the waist, the medallion dangling from his neck. "Janner killed everyone I ever cared for. My people, my wife…"

His hands clenched into fists as he said this.

"Revenge will have to wait for a while," Freburg said. "Khan…your medallion. May I see it?"

"Why?"

So I can replicate it. If I'm going to do this, I might as well do it properly."

A short time later, Jan Freburg, wearing a perfectly sized Starfleet uniform, a copy of Kahn's medallion, and a longhaired, silvery wig, led Khan to the small Bridge. Khan felt a bit odd in the clothes he was wearing. A voluminous cloak with a deep hood had complemented the tunic and trousers, of a soft material.

"Jan," that was Keilan. "We're here. Danae's ready."

"Okay," Jan took Khan's arm. "Keilan, you're to stay with him."

"Yes," Keilan said.

As they walked back to the Transporter, Jan explained a few things to Khan.

"I need to tell you something about Danae. She's a very special ship. Do you know anything about AI?"

"Artificial Intelligence," Khan nodded. "I know a little. Danae?"

Yes, Danae's an intelligent starship. I didn't ask Keilan to accompany you as a pilot. First, I don't think you should travel alone, even on a ship like Danae. Also, Keilan's an excellent bodyguard. You'll need one where you're going first. It's a touch rough there, I've been told."

Khan shook his head.

"You make me feel like a top-secret government plan."

"In a sense, you are."

"What am I? Jan, do you know?"

"No," Jan helped him onto the transporter platform. "I don't know. I wish I did. A lot of people-Starfleet and Sanctuary Alliance-have been risking their lives for this. For you. Please keep yourself alive so we can all find out what this is all about. Okay, you ready Khan? Keilan?"

"Yes, I think we both are," Keilan said.

"Good," Jan beamed them to Danae.

Khan and Keilan found themselves on Danae's transporter platform. Keilan took Khan's arm gently.

"Danae, we're here," she patted Khan's shoulder. "This is Khan Noonian Singh."

"I'm honored to have you inside," a woman's voice responded. If Jan hadn't told him Danae was an AI, Khan would never have guessed, her voice was so human-like…

Danae?" he asked hesitantly.

"That's me. You're tired, I can tell. I've prepared quarters for you. Keilan?"

"I'll take him there. Will you prepare a light lunch?"

"It'll be ready in ten minutes."

Keilan led Khan to his quarters. Khan felt a sudden premonition, a feeling that nothing would be the same after this…

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own the TOS characters or universe. I do own the Sanctuary Alliance characters…

Stay tuned for Book III


	3. Chapter 3

**KEEPERS OF THE TRUST**

**Book III**

Ambassador Robert Wesley, waiting, with Captain Sulu and Commander Chekov, on Star base 16's Lobby, was feeling impatient. The _Enterprise_ had left for Juno four days ago, Kirk leaving orders for the _Excelsior _to stay at the star base, along with the rather frustrated Ambassador. Wesley had wanted to go along with Kirk, but the Admiral had been adamant…

"_Bob, we all know what Janner did in that park," Jim had said. "We know what he's capable of. Disturbing him in his lair will be extremely dangerous"_

"_But I was the one who put him down!" Wesley had protested. "I-"_

" _You almost died, Bob," Kirk had remained firm. "And Janner's still alive. You're the Ambassador here. You're not supposed to expose yourself to the dangerous aspects of this mission. Unless you want me to take this to Admiral Noguchi?"_

That threat had settled the matter. Nobody in her/her right mind wanted to engage in a war of wills with Admiral Noguchi.

So, now, the _Enterprise_ was gone, leaving Wesley fretting on the star base…

"We should've heard something from them by now," Wesley set his coffee-mug down with perhaps a little more force than was necessary.

"Don't worry, Ambassador," Sulu smiled. "You're talking about Admiral Kirk, remember? They're fine. But why isn't Lieutenant Santirez with you? I distinctly recall you telling him to stick by you. Like glue, you said."

Wesley sighed, not really fond of lying to Sulu. Chekov was staring into his coffee, seemingly not paying any attention. Wesley brought his gaze back to Sulu.

"Sanctuary Alliance wanted to meet someone from our mission now," he said. "Since I couldn't go, because of the Quest, I sent Lieutenant Santirez as my representative. The Alliance said his blindness wouldn't be a problem."

"I see," Sulu sipped his tea. "It's funny, in light of who he looks like, but I liked him. He was a good Fencer. I'm going back to _Excelsior_. Pavel?"

"Aye, Captain?"

"Why don't you stay with the Ambassador for a while? There isn't much to do until _Enterprise_ returns."

"Aye, Sir," Chekov grinned up at Sulu. "You want me to make sure the Ambassador doesn't take the first freighter to Juno?"

Sulu glanced over at Wesley, who didn't look too happy.

"That's one way to put it," he said. "I'll see you."

Chekov waited until Sulu was gone.

"I _hate _keeping things from Sulu," he sighed.

"Me too, Pavel. I just had to _lie_ to him," Wesley took up his coffee-mug.

"Khan's not with Sanctuary Alliance?" Chekov was stunned. Wesley shook his head.

"Actually, that part is true," he said. "But, he's not there as a diplomatic exchange. He's there because I don't think we can protect him anymore. At least, I hope he's there…"

Wesley found it profoundly relieving to talk to someone who knew the truth about Khan. The stress of keeping things from Sulu-a fellow Starfleet Officer-had brought more than its share of tension during the last few days. _And Jan Freburg's information concerning Janner's vengeful proclivities…_

The irony was that Wesley, still, had no clear idea of what he had done when he had confronted Janner. _Khan said the crystal hilt had flared brightly… _

No matter… There had been no choice. _Kill or be killed…_

He took a sip of his coffee, made a face. Cold. He hated cold coffee

"Ambassador," Chekov's voice brought him back to now. "Why is Khan so important?"

"There are several possibilities, Pavel, too many to get into now."

Just then, Sulu's voice came on the wall-intercom.

"I thought you'd like to know the _Enterprise_ is coming back."

"Finally," Wesley stood, adjusting the sword in its scabbard.

Ambassador Wesley walked into Admiral Kirk's Ready Room about twenty minutes later. Dr. McCoy and Ambassador Sarek were also there.

"What took you so long?" he demanded. "I was ready to start climbing the walls!"

"Captain Sulu tells me you passed that point yesterday," Kirk replied. "Have a seat, Bob."

"How did it go?" Wesley asked as he sat down.

"Janner's long gone," McCoy said. "But he left a lot of stuff behind."

"What kind of stuff?"

"He had a Cloning Unit there," Kirk said. "The Director thought it was a new mental therapy device, like the Chair. He thought the Director had used it twice."

"Twice," Wesley repeated the word, horrified at the implications. "There's another one running around somewhere?"

"I've already sent word to Starfleet HQ about this. The clone could turn up anywhere; could do anything. It's a good thing Khan's safely out of this…"

"Are we sure he's safe?" Wesley asked.

"We weren't attacked on the way, or coming back, Bob."

"Which could also mean that Janner does have Khan," Wesley said.

"You're a real bundle of joy today, ambassador," McCoy observed. "Well, what's next?"

"We rendezvous with Jan Freburg," Sarek commented. "At the planet Quo H'mar."

"Yes," Wesley lifted himself from his seat. "But what will we find?"

"According to the information Mr. Freburg beamed over on our last encounter, there is a primitive society there. One of their chief Medicine Men is a Vani operative."

"You've got to be kidding…"

"I recall you telling me these people were everywhere, Bob," Kirk said. "This Medicine Man will help us with the rendezvous."

"Great," Wesley grumbled. "Now, we've got the Prime Directive to worry about on top of everything else. We'll be needing disguises, won't we?"

"Yes," Kirk replied. "Fortunately, Commander Uhura was involved in a covert study on these people some time ago. She'll design our costumes. You do understand we'll have to play the roles of gods?"

"As long as they're not Greek Gods, I really don't care," Wesley spoke earnestly.

**Deadly Encounter**

Jan Freburg was on the surface of Quo H'Mar, running for his life. His ship had been attacked and destroyed just after entering planetary orbit. Now, without Phaser to defend himself, or communicator to call for help, he knew he was a dead man. It was just a matter of time. But, this pursuit did have one positive meaning.

_Khan's still free. They wouldn't be after me if they had Khan… _

Still in Starfleet uniform, wig and medallion in place, hearing his pursuers just behind him, Freburg stumbled, but didn't fall. Then, something struck him in the back, throwing him to the ground, stunned, and out of breath. He heard the footsteps, more than one set. He only recognized Janner.

"We've got him," one of Janner's companions said. But Janner wasn't smiling now.

"We've been foxed," he said. "By experts."

He strode up to the fallen man, tore the wig off. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Jan Freburg?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just protecting a friend from the likes of you," Freburg replied. He was going to die anyway…

"Where is he, then?" Janner demanded. "To use an old, rather hackneyed phrase, we have ways of making you talk."

"But I don't know where he is, Janner. The whole thing was designed to be a whole series of revolutionary cells."

"What's that mean, Boss?" one of the men asked Janner.

"It means Jan Freburg gets to die horribly," Janner replied, eyes beginning to gleam. "Tie him to the tree over there."

Janner's men did as ordered, binding Freburg to the tree. Then, Janner directed his men to go back to the ship.

"I don't think they need to see this," he explained, almost apologetically, to Freburg.

"See what?" Freburg asked. Then, he saw _it…_

Freburg's shrieks of agony shattered the peaceful evening air…

Khan Noonian Singh sat bolt upright in bed, bathed in sweat, shrieks of agony echoing in his skull. The dream…

Reaching for a bathrobe, finding it on the bedside table, Khan belted it on with trembling fingers. The Bathroom was also on the same side of the bed, and Khan found his way to it. There, he laved his face with cool water, hoping to wash the memory of that dream out of his mind. But there was no hope of that…

"Khan?" that was _Danae_, the AI that was the ship. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Khan tried to still the trembling. "It was just a nightmare."

"Your pulse is up thirty points. Would you like a relaxing drink?"

"I…don't think that would help," Khan found his way back to the bed, pulled the blankets around him. He couldn't stop the shivering. The door beeped.

"Khan?" It was Keilan.

"Yes," Khan said. "Come in."

He heard to door slide open, smelled Keilan's perfume as she sat down beside him.

"_Danae_ tells me you had a nightmare."

Khan tried to pull himself back together. It _was_ just a nightmare. _So why am I so frightened? _

Jan Freburg, wrapped in silken spider-webbing, chest punctured again and again, writhing in agony as the poison took him…

There was no way it could've been true. No way at all…

Khan felt Keilan's hand on his shoulder, offering comfort.

"Lie back down, Khan, and get some sleep," she said. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"Ah…" she was offering more than comfort, it seemed. "Thank you, but no. It would not be…proper."

Indeed, Khan still felt fresh grief over the death of Marla McGivers. This grief was all so new to him. All of the dreams he had envisaged, all of them had been destroyed in a matter of days. There was only one dream left to him now, and this one tasted of bitter ashes. To kill Janner, before he, himself, died…

**The Gods Themselves **

When the _Enterprise_ and _Excelsior_ arrived at Quo H'mar, they found something very worrying there. Jan Freburg's ship wasn't there.

"But we're picking up traces of a battle in the space around Quo H'mar," Sulu told Kirk from the Bridge of the _Excelsior_. "There's also debris in a high orbit which suggests a ship might've been destroyed."

"Use long-range scanners," Kirk ordered. "Make sure nobody sneaks up on us. If Jan Freburg's alive, he might've beamed down; he might be with that Vani operative. We'll try to get in touch with him."

"Aye, Admiral," Sulu switched off.

"Uhura," Kirk said. "Open up communications to the Vani operative. Maybe he's doing his Medicine Man act now."

Looking back, he saw the rest of the Dream Team. Ambassador Sarek was telling Dr. McCoy and Ambassador Wesley about all the different religious and theological art prevalent in the Federation. There was quite a lot of it. Sometimes, the art could be extremely realistic in the portrayal of a deity. Kirk knew that for a fact. He had met a god once…

Ever since then, Kirk had found it difficult to look at sculptures, or paintings, of Apollo without feeling an indelible sense of guilt. It didn't matter that, at the time, Kirk's actions had been necessary. It had been a frightening thing to realize he had killed a god…

Uhura was busy flipping switches. Then, she frowned.

"Admiral," she said. "I'm getting something. But I don't really know what it is."

"Put it on, Commander. We'll make sense of it as we go along."

What came out of the speakers sounded very much like a totemistic ritual; which, Kirk realized was probably exactly what is was. He caught Sarek listening intently.

"Any thoughts, Sarek?" he asked the Vulcan.

"There seem to be a few Federation Standard words mixed into the ritual," Sarek said. "It seems to be _Admiral, please come…_

Just then, over the babble, a new voice, raised high in song, said:

"If the _Enterprise_ or the _Excelsior_ are here, I'd really appreciate a divine visitation."

"Kirk here," the Admiral replied. "What can we do?"

Over the speakers, came the loud cries of joyous delight. The lead voice, still in sing-son, chanted on.

"Finally. Have you heard from Jan Freburg?"

"No, we haven't," Kirk sat forward on his Chair. "There appears to have been a battle overhead. We were hoping he'd be with you. But, if he's not, he might be dead."

"Oh, damn," still in singsong. "Could you beam down? I've got costume specs for four men, and I hope you've got a Vulcan with you."

"We do," Kirk assured him. "Why?"

"All the gods here are supposed to look like Humans and Vani," the chanting voice explained. "Except for the leader. He's always been represented as having pointed ears."

"There may have been a visit by Vulcan explorers," Sarek commented quietly. "Maybe an inquisitive native managed to get rather a better look than we would have preferred."

Kirk nodded, and then turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"All right," he said. "Will one Vulcan and three Humans do?"

"Splendidly," the singsong beamed. "I've just sent the specs, along with the names of the various deities. I've even got pictures to help you."

"I gather," Kirk said. "That we have to appear at certain times of the day?"

"Sunrise is usually best. That's about four hours away."

"Four hours, thirty-five minutes, and twelve seconds, to be exact," Sarek informed him.

"You _do_ have a Vulcan with you. I'll see you at Sunrise."

Then, the man switched off. Kirk turned to Uhura.

"Did he send the specs?"

"Aye, Sir," Uhura responded. "They're here."

Studying the specs, she looked the four gods-to-be over carefully.

"Okay, Ambassador Sarek is the King. With that sword, Ambassador Wesley will make a great God of War…"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Wesley growled. Uhura looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Keep it up, sir. It's perfect."

Wesley shook his head, muttering something rather rancid under his breath. Kirk had all he could do to keep from laughing out loud. Somehow, he managed.

"What about Bones and me?" he asked.

"The two of you are easy," she continued to look at the specs. "When that man called us, you were the one to answer, Sir. That makes you the Messenger of the Gods. Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, dear?" McCoy was grinning.

"Talk about truth in advertising, you're the healer. I guess it's time we got started. We've only got a few hours to get you ready."

A few hours later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Uhura had spent some time fussing over Sarek's costume. Then, she stepped back, looking at him brightly.

"You'll do, Ambassador. Turn around and take a look."

Sarek turned around to face the mirror, prepared for anything…

The reflection Sarek saw looked nothing like the image he normally saw there. The white robes, and toga, both trimmed with a material similar to gold, were one thing. But the face that stared back at him…

The skillful application of a wig and false facial hair, both long and flowing, had virtually transformed his features. Sarek was familiar enough with the concept of patriarchal religions to know that Uhura had done an excellent job. The long, white hair flowed past his shoulders, seeming to meld perfectly with the false beard that fanned out across his chest.

"My appearance as a patriarchal god seems well nigh perfect," he assured Uhura. "I do wonder, however, how Ambassador Wesley is handling his own transmogrification?"

"I'll check on him," Uhura promised. "Keep your ears uncovered, Sir. They're the reason you got this post. I almost forgot…"

She handed him a heavy wooden staff inlaid with symbols in ivory with a smile, saying:

"No patriarchal god is complete without one."

"Thank you, Commander."

Then, she was off to see Ambassador Wesley.

Robert Wesley was not very happy with his disguise. Not that it was a bad disguise per se. Rather, it was too good…

The long, lightly gathered trousers were okay. But that Roman Legionary breastplate, he thought, was a trifle overdone. Even so, he could've lived with that. But this blasted wig…

Riotous curls, of a red too _red_ to be real, tumbled everywhere, into his eyes, around his shoulders, down his back. He had heard the phrase _spitting hair_ before, had never expected to be in that position himself. The door buzzed…

"Come in" Wesley almost snarled, totally exasperated.

Uhura entered.

"Very nice, Ambassador," she said. "You'd better put your sword on."

"Uhura," Wesley bent to pick up the scabbard, red curls falling into his eyes. "I'm supposed to be a god of war. How can I be a god of war when I can't even see? I feel like a sheepdog."

"You'll make out fine," Uhura assured him. "Mere mortals won't want to take you on, and Janner isn't here."

"You'd better bloody hope not," Wesley muttered as he belted the scabbard on. Sliding the sword into the scabbard, he added. "I probably look ridiculous."

"No, you don't," Uhura's eyes got a mischievous look. "But red simply isn't your color."

Uhura led the two Ambassadors to the Transporter Room. Kirk and McCoy were both already there.

"Well," McCoy observed the newcomers. "You're both looking fine."

McCoy was dressed in robe of sky blue, with no toga. The wig, the same almost-black as his own hair, was long too, but tied back into a thick braid.

Kirk had trousers, and tunic, of a vivid emerald green. His wig, of a bright gold, was almost as curly as Wesley's, but much shorter, stopping at his shoulders.

Looking his friends over, Kirk was grateful McCoy had spared Sarek the _Pitchforks and pointed ears_ routine…

Uhura had done an excellent job. Sarek, in particular, represented an intriguing image; although Kirk wasn't reminded of any god so much as he was reminded of that famous Durer self-portrait. Only the Vulcan's ears jarred that particular image.

And Ambassador Wesley…

"You look like a barbarian," Kirk chuckled.

"Thanks," Wesley spat out a lock of hair. "I wish I had something to tie this back with. This wig has a life of its own."

"Well'" Kirk said. "It's Sunrise, and that means its show time."

He looked at the transporter technician.

"Beam us down when the ritual reaches its high point."

"Aye, Sir"

It took a few minutes. Ambassador Wesley thought they'd _never_ get there. Then, finally, he found himself, along with the others, standing in front of a large group of kow-towing hominids. In front of the mob, knelt a man who looked fully Human; or Vani, as the case may be…

This man cried out, at the top of his lungs.

"Please do, or say something! Don't just stand there!"

"My cue, I believe," Sarek murmured. He stepped forward, and announced, in a voice meant to carry over the crowd.

"I am here!"

The hominids shrieked, throwing themselves flat on the ground. The man, still on his knees, whispered harshly.

"Don't just stand there. Bless me."

Sarek hastily laid fingers on the man's bowed head, whispering:

"What should we do now?"

"Are you carrying Universal Translators?"

"Yes, we all do."

"Then tell them I'm so highly favored by you that you're taking me up to Heaven for a brief visit."

Sarek turned his Translator on, made the required announcement. The hominids moaned in fearful ecstasy, as Kirk whispered into his communicator.

"Five to beam up _now._"

The man relaxed when they were all in the Transporter Room.

"There was a battle, and Freburg was involved?" he asked.

"It looks that way," Kirk replied. "He might've beamed down. Would it be all right to send out a search party? He could be injured."

"Only if they're willing to dress up," the man said. "Your Prime Directive is a good philosophy to go by. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for, well… You know… By the way, my name here is K'taal. I don't want you knowing my real name, much safer that way for all of us."

"Agreed," Kirk looked at the man. _A Vani, and I would never have known unless Freburg told me… _

"Admiral!" Uhura's voice sounded over the intercom. "I'm getting something from K'taal's people. They sound scared."

"Pipe it here," Kirk ordered. K'Taal paled as he listened.

"They've found something," he whispered.

Kirk, and the others, went back to the transporter platform.

"Find out where they are, and beam us there!" Kirk ordered.

The five men found themselves in a beautiful glen, not very far away from the hominid settlement. Terrified hominids ran up to K'taal, grabbing his hands, bowing to the visitors, speaking in their harsh, guttural language. One didn't need PSI powers to sense the fear in the air. The group was led to a nearby tree. A silk-shrouded figure dangled from the tree…

Kirk grabbed K'taal's shoulder, steadying him.

"You're the Shaman, dammit! Don't pass out!"

His words notwithstanding, he felt fairly close to passing out himself. Although wrapped up in silken spider webbing, the body was instantly recognizable as Jan Freburg. His arms had been bound together, high over his head; Kirk would see the wire binding the wrists together through the silken stuff. He had been wearing a Starfleet uniform. Now, it was slashed and torn, leaving the muscular torso naked.

"Oh my god…" Kirk heard Robert Wesley just behind him.

Freburg had died in agony; his torso bearing the marks of a…spider's…bite…on the ribcage and belly…

Kirk brought his gaze up to the face, swathed as it was in silken strands. The dead eyes stared back at him, pupils dilated, unseeing…

Brining himself back to the needs of the moment, Kirk said:

"We'd better get him down from that tree."

"I would suggest beaming the body directly to Sick Bay," Sarek spoke quietly. "The webbing can be stripped off his body more easily there."

"Agreed," Kirk nodded, intensely thankful for Vulcan logic at this moment.

"Bones," he said. "Get the body up to Sick Bay. I want to know how he died."

"Thanks, Jim," McCoy muttered darkly. He walked up to the body. A minute later, he and the dangling, silk wrapped body were gone. Kirk turned to the Vani operative. K'Taal had a dazed expression…

"K'Taal," Kirk said. "Snap out of it! Did he send you any messages at all?"

"Just one, Admiral. He said the _mission_ was accomplished. Whatever he meant by that."

"When Dr. McCoy is finished with the autopsy, do you want the body for Last Rites?"

"Thank you, Admiral. I would."

Back on the _Enterprise_, Kirk didn't even bother to change uniforms. He went directly to Sick Bay, followed by Wesley and Sarek. They found McCoy, already in Medical fatigues, staring at the body.

The spider silk had been mostly wiped away, just a few strands remained, in his hair, and one or two stubborn strands glued to the naked torso. Now, they could see the total of what had been done to Freburg, the puncture wounds, and the blood that had trickled from his nose and mouth, along with other body fluids…

It hadn't been an easy death by any stretch of the imagination…

"So, what killed him?" Kirk asked.

"A giant tarantula, I'd say," McCoy answered.

"That narrows it down, doesn't it?" Wesley said. "Janner turned into one when he attacked us in the park. It looks like he took his time with Freburg."

McCoy drew a sheet over the corpse.

"What do we do now?" he asked Kirk.

"K'Taal wants the body. Prepare the body, give it to K'Taal, then we are getting out of here."

**A Klingon, a Bar, and Two Dinnetarans **

The _Danae_ had reached her destination, pulling into orbit around Shadcombe IV. Keilan guided Khan to the transporter platform, explaining why they had to beam down, if they were only picking up two Dinnetarans.

"The only things any of us know are our own assignments. And what you look like. It'll be the same with them. They've got their assignment, but they won't move until they've seen you."

"You said they were big?"

Keilan felt relief. Khan had been so silent these last few days…

"Yes, they're big, Khan. They average around three, to four, of your meters. I don't know your weight systems quite as well, but they're not beanpoles, if you get my drift. We'll have to be careful. The bar we're going to is a little rough. The Galaxy's worst come here. Klingons come here too. But I guess they come here for the action."

"I've been told Klingons are natural fighters," Khan spoke quietly.

"Yes, they are," Keilan squeezed his arm. "I've been told the Klingons are a lot like the Vikings of your Earth."

"I would like to meet them one day."

"Maybe one day," Keilan agreed. "For now, I've got to keep my eyes peeled for our Dinnetarans."

The pub they entered was a large one, smelling of Romulan Ale, and Saurian Brandy. Khan could hear voices, in languages he had never heard in his life, some raised in joy and song, others sounding quite argumentative.

"Look where you're going, you idiot!"

Someone shoved Khan into a wall.

"Khan!" Keilan's voice was filled with alarm. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Khan straightened, a sudden, icy-cold rage filling him. "Has no one here mastered the term _Excuse me?_"

"You were in the way," a deep voice spoke nearby. "I had no time for Terran trivialities."

"Khan," Keilan's voice held a warning note. "That's a Klingon Warrior."

"I wouldn't care if he was the Pope," Khan replied, aiming his gaze roughly where he guessed the Klingon was. "Even the greatest warrior knows that politeness is paramount."

"What do you know about me?" the Klingon demanded, a slight slurring in his voice indicating he was drunk. "I am a great warrior."

"You are a _rude_ warrior as well."

"Khan!" Keilan hissed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Khan couldn't help it. This… _putz_ … was asking for it. Literally. Khan could hear the sudden silence in the pub as everyone there began to focus on the brewing fight.

"Do you know what I am?" the warrior demanded. "I am a Klingon warrior!"

"I wouldn't care if you were Kahless himself," Khan remembered the name from the recent histories. "You don't shove people aside like that. It shows considerable lack of manners."

"And you feel yourself qualified to teach me manners?" there was no mistaking the menace in the Klingon's tone.

"If your parents failed to do so I don't think anyone else would have much luck either."

That was, apparently, the last straw. The Klingon raised a mighty roar, and rushed Khan. Khan was prepared for it. As the Klingon grabbed one arm, Khan moved. Grabbing the Klingon's arm, he moved quickly, hurling the Klingon over his shoulder. The Klingon sailed right over the bar-counter, crashing into the display case of rare beverages behind the counter. Everything crashed to the floor; the Klingon, the glass display case, all the bottles, and the entire pub went silent as everyone realized a blind man had taken on a Klingon' and the Klingon, lying amidst broken bottles, wasn't getting up again…

"Khan!" Keilan's voice was shaking. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, he hardly touched me."

"That was impressive," another voice, much deeper than the Klingon's voice, said just behind them. "I never expected to see a blind man best a Klingon in unarmed combat. That's something I'll remember to the end of my days."

Khan didn't bother to turn around.

"Unless you're Dinnetaran, I'm not interested."

"He is," Keilan's voice was happy. "They're here."

"Good," Khan said. "Let's get out of here before I _really_ lose my temper."

Back on _Danae_, Khan realized he felt better than he had for a long time. _Maybe I needed to have that bout with that Klingon. The Lord knows he had it coming…_

Following _Danae's_ murmured guidance, Khan made his way to the Bridge. If he could've seen the Bridge, he might've felt misgivings. It had the look of being designed for royalty, opulence; an attention to comfort that might've alarmed him.

"Khan," Keilan sounded happy to see him, as usual.

"Keilan," Khan felt around for a nearby seat. "Are the Dinnetarans here?"

"Yes. They're Jaim, and Halan. Say hello, guys."

Jaim and Halan said "Hello" in voices deep enough to belong to the pit of doom. Judging by their voices, Khan could tell they were tall, as tall as Keilan had said they would be.

_Nine to twelve feet tall… _

Experimentally, Khan held out a hand to each Dinnetaran took the offered hand; Khan felt his own hand get engulfed in the other hand.

_In size, I must seem like a child to them… _

"You'll have to tell _Danae_ our destination," he said aloud.

"I know," Jaim murmured. "But, first I bring sad news. Jan Freburg is dead."

"The news hit Khan hard.

"How?" he asked. But, he knew…

"It was Janner," Halan put in. "Jan Freburg died hard. That is all we shall say of it."

Khan felt profoundly shaken. _All of these people are dying to protect me. What am I to them?_

"Where do we go from here?" he asked

"We go to Keir J'Taal of the Shao."

He taught Robert Wesley," Khan remembered hearing the tale.

"Robert Wesley was fortunate," Jaim said. "He was taught by the greatest of the Shao," he turned to _Danae's_ vocal interface. "We go to the Shao priest. Do you hear?"

"I hear," _Danae_ responded. "Khan?"

"Why ask me? Of course we go there."

"Thank you, Sir," _Danae_ headed off into space.

**A Dream Team Meeting**

The Dream Team assembled for their daily Breakfast meeting. Not that anyone had much appetite this morning. But they did have their meeting.

"Dreams, anyone?" those were the first words out of Kirk's mouth.

"A few," Wesley admitted. "But nothing to do with Matt, or Spock. Just your average garden-variety nightmare. Did you get any clues at all while you were at Juno?"

"Sort of…" Kirk replied.

"Sort of?"

"Bob, when Janner left, just after Khan's escape, he told three different people where he was going. Trouble is, he named three different places each time."

"Then we must check each location out," Sarek said. "What are the names of the three planets?"

"Marisan, Nova Chalcedon, and Avalon," Kirk replied. "I wish I knew where Khan is right now. He could've been killed. Or, worse, taken by Janner by now."

"He's still alive, and free, as of last night," McCoy said. Chekov got a report from a friend of his on Shadcombe IV late last night. It seems a blind man got into a fight with a Klingon last night. According to Chekov's friend, the Klingon got the worst of it."

Khan took on a Klingon?" Kirk was incredulous.

"It sure looks like it, Jim. Apparently, the Klingon was drunk, throwing his weight around, shoving people around. He apparently shoved Khan, and Khan…shoved right back."

Kirk smiled, trying not to laugh.

"It looks like there's one Klingon who picked the wrong patsy. I trust Khan wasn't hurt?"

"Not at all, although the Klingon was down for the count. Khan apparently entered the pub with a woman. They left a few minutes after the fight, with two, extremely large humanoids."

"How large were they?" Wesley asked.

"According to Pavel's friend, they were about nine, or ten feet tall."

"Sounds like they met some Dinnetarans," Wesley mused. "At least Khan's still free. You have no idea how relieved I feel."

"I think I've got a good idea," Kirk smiled. "And it's nice to know he can still handle himself in a scrap. To business… of those three planets, which is closest?"

Sarek glanced up from the computer screen.

"Marisan," he said. "It's four days away at our present speed."

"Good," Kirk Commed the Bridge. "Lieutenant Saavik, change course and heading for Marisan."

Glancing at Wesley, he added:

"Bearing recent events in mind, I'd appreciate it if you would stay on the _Excelsior_ for a while."

"Come on, Jim!"

"Bob, we've seen how Janner kills. Or have you forgotten Jan Freburg?"

"Jim, the Speaker laid this Quest on me. I'm the one who has to go out there."

"The Speaker doesn't want you to get yourself killed un-necessarily either," Kirk pointed out. "This Quest isn't the token gesture we thought it was going to be. It's every bit as dangerous as Frodo's Ring."

"I _hate_ this," Wesley growled. "How I wish I were an Admiral again. What I can't understand is what made J'Taal decide to teach me the Shao Sword. Apparently, the Shao don't normally go out recruiting among non-Shao. Why me in the first place?"

"Maybe he saw something in you," Sarek set his tea down. "If I may ask, when did this begin?"

Wesley sighed, collecting his thoughts.

"It started a few weeks before that _M5_ experiment. I was on Shore Leave when I met J'Taal. We seemed to click as friends. One morning, I was out doing my morning exercises; I noticed he was out too, doing his morning exercises, including Sword Forms. We got into a discussion about it; he started teaching me a little bit right there. Later, after _M5_, I got a big surprise. He got himself invited to be a special kind of Liaison to the Federation. Guess what ship he chose?"

"The _Lexington_," Kirk grinned. "Looks like he didn't want to let you go."

"No, Jim. He didn't. He said I had the instinct for it. He also said I might be capable of more, but it would have to wait. And _that_ is the whole, unvarnished story. Okay?"

**Reunion**

_Danae_ finally arrived at her destination. The planet, in no known registry, wasn't even in the registry of Sanctuary Alliance. That struck Khan as odd. But HQ, as everyone called it, was the chief nexus of the Network; the group of people risking-and giving-their lives for him…

_For me. Why does this feel so new?_

Three hundred years ago, he had ruled one quarter of the Earth's population. There had been assassination attempts there as well. And Khan had accepted that and the inevitable bodyguards as part of the price one paid to be a world leader.

_So where does this feeling of newness come from? As if I didn't know… _

Back then, he never truly believed that he had limits of any kind. He was a King in every sense of the word.

_My parents even named me thus, knowing I would be King. But now, I see I didn't rule wisely. _

Now, his world had been destroyed right under his feet. His people, those last few who had been loyal to him through all of the Eugenics Wars, were all dead. And Marla McGivers, too, was dead.

All because of actions taken, or not taken, by him…

Sitting there, in his quarters aboard _Danae_, Khan was reading historical records of Sanctuary Alliance. They _had_ come from a different universe. In fact, they traveled between universes quite easily-with impunity, even-settling small planets wherever they wished, gathering incredible amounts of information that people within the Federation would probably never see.

Their written history was stupendous, going back at least twelve million years…

The door buzzed, sliding open at a word from Khan.

"How's the study coming along?" it was Keilan.

"It's…coming along," Khan shrugged. "I had no idea you history was that vast."

"We do go back a bit," Keilan agreed. "But, you must remember we are Technically Immortal. We don't die of what people here call _Old Age_. We can die of virtually anything else. But not by growing old."

"Amazing," Khan turned the computer off. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I'm not a White Eyes Medic. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. We've arrived at our destination."

"We're here?" Khan got to his feet. "What do we do now?"

Well, Jaim, Halan, and I, escort you down to the surface. There, you'll meet Keir J'Taal, and a friend of his called Jose. Are you ready?"

Presently, the four people beamed down to the planet. Khan, feeling Keilan's hand on his arm, sensed they had beamed into the middle of a large gathering. He heard the crowd settle into a low murmur.

_We were expected… _

He heard Keilan speak into the whispering silence.

"I am Keilan," she announced. "And I have brought him. He is Khan Noonian Singh."

"Indeed, you have," another voice spoke. "After many perils and dangers, he has come to us, as it has been foretold in ages past."

"Aye," another voice responded. "But, is he the one? He is blind. The Prophecies never said that of him that he should come to us without sight. Who shall vouch for him; say that he is the one we have waited for?"

The first voice seemed to sigh.

"There is one here who shall give you all the proofs you desire. Come forward, Jose, and tell us. Is this Khan Noonian Singh?"

"He is," another voice responded, a voice Khan did recognize, a voice he had never thought to hear again since the day he had been told all his people were dead…

"I would know him anywhere," this voice responded. "It truly is Khan Noonian Singh."

Khan's legs felt weak from the shock. Keilan spoke up.

"Now that we've settled _that_," she said with just a hint of asperity in her voice. "Could someone please fetch a chair?"

"Yes, of course," the first voice said. "Jose?"

A minute later, Khan was seated, Keilan, still keeping a protective hand on his shoulder. Khan looked pale, as if he had seen a ghost; which was nothing but the unvarnished truth…

"Is Jose here?" he asked, genuine fear in his tone.

"Yes, my lord," Jose was standing right in front of him.

"Joachim," Khan whispered, wonder in his voice. "You're alive."

He sensed the other man kneeling before him, felt the strong hands pat his shoulders, almost as if afraid that Khan was a ghost too…

Reaching out a hand, he touched Joachim's shoulder.

"How did you escape?" he asked. "Did any others escape?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but none else escaped," Joachim replied, getting the bad news over with first. "The only reason I escaped was because I tried to attack the man who stunned you. He wound up taking us both. He cloned me, and then set me free, saying I wasn't important enough to keep, and I was too inconsequential to kill. I spent most of my time on Juno trying to find you. But I didn't know where to start, or who to ask about that sort of thing. Finally, a man called Will came to me. He told me there was nothing I could do right then, except to go to a place called Sanctuary Alliance, and wait until I was needed. He found a freighter willing to take me in return for work, and they took me here. I've been waiting here ever since. They have some strange prophecies concerning you."

"What kind of prophecies?"

"I don't know," Joachim shook his head. "It's all as if you are a King of theirs. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Their King?"

"It's hardly likely, Joachim," Khan assured him. "We're Terran, right?"

"Yes," Joachim agreed. "But they're so _certain_ of your importance to them. Speaking of which, Keir J'Taal wants to speak to you."

"Well, Khan," the voice of the leader spoke. "I gather you've had a rough last few months?"

Khan almost laughed. _A rough last few months?_ That didn't even begin to describe it.

"You could say that," he agreed.

"I'm sorry," J'Taal said. "I've been told of your recent losses. Sadly, there was nothing we could do. There is, however, something we might be able to do about your blindness. If you will submit to an examination by a White Eyes Medic, corrective measures might be applicable."

"Dr. McCoy told me this is permanent," Khan said. "What sort of corrective measures are you talking about?"

"We'll see what the White Eyes says first. Rhian, look at him. Tell us what may be done."

Khan felt a long, slender hand touch his face lightly, fingers spreading across his eyes, gently stroking his forehead.

"Yes," Rhian spoke. "The blindness is permanent. The optic nerves can't be regenerated. But we can make a neuro-net for him, and weave it into all the clothing he wears. It won't be normal sight, but he will be able to _see_. It'll be ready for him in a few days. J'Taal?"

"Yes. It's time for Khan to meet his new friends. No, Khan. Don't get up. The people are here."

"J'Taal," Khan aimed his gaze roughly in the other man's direction. "You say you have been waiting for me. Why? What am I to you?"

"It's because of what you are," J'Taal replied.

"Because of my coming from a eugenics breeding program?" Khan was more than a little stunned.

"No, Khan," J'Taal spoke patiently. "You were placed there as a protective measure. That's not where you originated. You are one of the last descendants of a very important royal line. When you have rested from your journey, I shall tell you more of this. For now, here are the rest of our friends."

Khan felt the people gather around him, some touching him with trembling hands, as if her were a religious icon of some sort. One man, Darin, said:

"I'm sorry for doubting," his was the voice who had demanded proofs of Khan's identity. "It's only that we have waited for so long."

"What have you been waiting for?" Khan asked, feeling an intense need to know.

"When the time comes you shall know," Darin said. "Come, Joachim! A place has been prepared for him to rest in comfort."

Joachim took Khan's arm, guided him down a long hall. The younger man said nothing until they entered the quarters prepared for Khan.

"Are you hungry, my lord?"

"No," Khan reached out, touching Joachim's face. "I'm amazed you're _here_. Is there any tea? Or coffee?"

"We have both," Khan could hear Joachim's smile. "What would you wish to do, my lord?"

"You could bring me up-to-date on these people, Joachim," Khan took a seat. "You've been living with them. Surely you must have heard something about this prophecy of theirs."

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

**KEEPERS OF THE TRUST**

**Book IV**

_**They did it to me again…**_ Robert Wesley thought sourly to himself. The _Enterprise _ had been gone for days, checking on the planets Marisan, and Nova Chalcedon. _If Janner's on either of these planets, Jim, and his crew, might not come back... _

Kirk had all but ordered Wesley to beam over to the _**Excelsior**_ and wait there until they returned. Now, Wesley, with nothing to do until _Enterprise_ returned, felt he might go out of his skull. Fortunately, he had brought his Shao Sword, and its accompanying practice-blade. Every day, he went down to _**Excelsior's**_Gym, and worked out with the practice blade.

That was where he was now, stripped to the waist, practicing Sword Forms and shadow sparring, letting the sheer physical work of it all clear his mind of all the tension of the last several days. After thirty minutes of this, he lay the practice blade down and picked up a towel. As he wiped his face, he heard Captain Sulu just behind him.

"Very Impressive. I've only seen Sword Forms like that among the Japanese Traditionalists."

Wesley dropped the towel, sat on a bench to catch his breath.

"The Japanese sword is called a _katana? "_

"One of them," Sulu nodded. "The Shao style is very similar. And the hand-foot combinations are very similar to the Kung Fu of Ancient China and Korea"

"I suppose all humanoid societies must have similar things," Wesley commented. "That's why so many people are fascinated by the Vulcan, Klingon, and Romulan cultures. They're like us, only… _**no**__t_ like us…"

"Yes," Sulu said. "The sword of yours is a prime example. It's not like a _**katana. **_It's a two-handed broadsword. That should be as clumsy as hell to work with, but the Shao adapted their technique to work with a sword like that. And the hand-foot combinations… Did J'Taal teach you those too?"

"I already knew some," Wesley's voice was dry. "But J'Taal taught me quite a bit more."

"J'Taal must've been serious about you taking that training."

"Tell me about it," Wesley got to his feet, draped his shirt over his shoulders, holding the sword in one hand, and the towel in the other.

"Any word from the _**Enterprise**_, Captain?"

"Yes, Ambassador," Sulu replied. "That's why I came down here. They'll arrive in about an hour. Admiral Kirk says they didn't find anything."

"That's probably better luck than Jim is entitled to," Wesley muttered. Then, he spoke more loudly.

"I assume I'll have enough time to shower before they arrive?"

"Yes, sir. Plenty of time."

…….

By the time the _**Enterprise**_ met up with the _**Excelsior**_, Wesley was on the bridge, standing next to Captain Sulu, Shao Blade on his back. When Kirk's face appeared on the view screen, Wesley thought he looked disgusted.

"Well, Bob," Kirk said. "You ready to beam over?"

"You bet I am," Wesley replied.

A few minutes later, Wesley was back on the _**Enterprise**_, in Kirk's Ready Room with the rest of the Dream Team.

"I gather you didn't find Janner?" Wesley took an empty chair as he spoke.

"No, we didn't" Kirk replied. "Frankly, I don't know whether to be disappointed, or relieved."

"I think relief would be the more…logical…of the two. So, Jim, You go to Avalon now?"

"It's the only planet left, Bob. If Janner's not there, we're totally without a clue."

"Okay," Wesley leaned forward. "Suppose he _**is**_ there. What are you going to do? Try to imprison him? Try to kill him? I saw what he did in that little park at the housing complex. Phasers were nothing to him."

"We'll play it by ear when we get there," Kirk replied. "Our Quest is to protect Khan. We can't do _**that**_ if we don't know what Janner is."

"Right now, I don't know that it matters whether we know what Janner is or not. Jim, you're a fool to try to go this alone. If Janner's on Avalon, you're going to need both _**Enterprise**_and _**Excelsior**_."

"Bob, I know what you're leading up to, but-"

"Hear me out, Jim" Wesley faced Kirk. "You've been throwing Jan's death in my face ever since we found his body. But the same thing could happen to all three of you, and _**will**_, if you're not careful. If you can't let me beam down with you, at least let me assemble an emergency team so you'll have backup in case anything does go wrong."

He patted the sword's hilt, over his left shoulder, and then continued.

"For some odd reason, this sword does give me an advantage of sorts. Remember, it was my sword that stopped Janner that last time. When the phasers had no effect on him at all. I'm pretty sure I'll know what to do if I see Janner."

"And Janner will have a pretty good idea what to do if he sees you, Bob. That might be a good way to get yourself killed."

"And you three are different from me in what way?" Wesley asked. "Last I knew you guys are just as mortal as I am."

Kirk sighed. Wesley was right, of course. Kirk had read the eyewitness accounts of Janner's attack in the Park…

He took several direct hits. Hits that should've reduced him to hot ash, and he didn't even bat an eye at it, until Bob charged him with that sword. What is it about Bob's sword? How did Bob do what he did?

"All right, Bob," Kirk said, at last. "Avalon's about a week away from here. You'll have that long to assemble your team. If Noguchi ever learns about this, he'll probably bust me down to an ensign so quickly my head would spin."

"I don't think he'd do that, Jim."

"Unless you got yourself killed, Bob. In which case, I would certainly be held responsible."

"Not really," Dr. McCoy drawled. "If Ambassador Wesley were killed by Janner, I don't think you'd be all that far behind him."

Kirk shook his head.

"I distinctly remember you calling Bob Wesley a _**real bundle of joy**_. I'd rather you didn't emulate his performance." Leaning forward, Kirk Commed the Bridge.

"Commander Uhura, pass the word to Captain Sulu. We're going to Avalon. Warp four."

"Aye, sir."

**Sanctuary alliance**

"Hang on, my lord," Joachim spoke. "Let me help you with this robe. It's the one with the neuro-net."

Khan struggled to find the neck of the robe. It had arrived just that morning. Now, with Joachim's help, he finally got the robe pulled over his head and arms. He stood, feet rooted to the floor. He could _**see**_…

Well… Sort of…

Looking at Joachim, he saw the other man as if he were a _**CGI**_ image. And it _**was**_ Joachim, without a doubt.

An incredulous gust of laughter shook Khan. This was so unexpected.

"My lord," Joachim was smiling. "Would you like a tour of this place?"

"I believe I would," Khan replied, trying to look everywhere at once. "But, first I want to see the people who brought me here, Keilan, Jaim, and Halan."

"They're at the Lounge."

Joachim led the way to the Lounge. Khan followed behind, looking around. The architecture was like nothing he had ever seen before, an odd combination of Greek, and Japanese beauty, mixed with modern utility. Though the effect was odd, it was nonetheless, pleasing to the eye.

The Lounge was a comfortable-looking place with chairs, sofas, and over-sized cushions scattered everywhere. Khan stood there, enraptured by his new sight, be it however strange. He didn't notice the three people walking up to him. They, Keilan, Jaim, and Halan, were quite happy to stand back, let Khan enjoy those first few moments of sight. Finally, Keilan spoke.

"Enjoying the sights?"

"I…" Khan turned to her. "It feels good to see again. Where do we go?"

"Over to one of the nooks," Jaim spoke. Khan turned to look at him, looked up…and up…and up...

Khan had known the Dinnetarans were large, but he'd had no idea they were _**that**_large…

"Ah…fine," Khan looked over to Halan. He was even larger than Jaim. Joachim chuckled.

"Let's find some seats," he said.

The group sat down, mostly talking of little things. Khan didn't say much. He was too busy looking around. As the others spoke of friends, alive and dead, Khan noticed a man walking up. He wore long robes of blue and green, and a sword, very similar to ambassador Wesley's sword, hung across his back, crystal hilt poking over his left shoulder. Khan realized he had seen the man's face before, during that dream he'd had just after getting shot in the face by that neuronic blaster; a man with long black hair, and golden eyes. That very same man was here now, standing right in front of him.

"Ah…" the man said as he looked down on Khan. "So you finally see us. I am Keir J'Taal, and I, too, have seen you in my dreams. A long road you took to get here, and a hard one. Perhaps, now, we can see the beginnings of the end of it."

Khan felt a pit open up in his stomach.

"I had a dream a while back," he said. "About a King."

"I believe that can wait a while," J'Taal sat next to him. "I would rather talk about you."

The Shao reached out, touching Khan's medallion.

"A lovely heirloom, Khan. From your parents?"

"Yes," Khan replied. "They died when I was very young."

"How old were you when they died?"

Khan sat back, remembering what Stavros Keniclius had told him.

"My father died before my birth. My mother died when I was born. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that medallion. I have seen it before."

Khan came to his feet. "Where?" he demanded.

"I knew your parents," J'Taal said.

"You knew…" Khan's voice trailed off. He began again. "You've been to Earth?"

"No," J'Taal shook his head. "I met them elsewhere."

"Elsewhere," Khan repeated the word, just a little chilled at the notion. He decided, right there, to change the subject.

"I've had the pleasure of meeting one of your students recently," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. His name is Robert Wesley."

"Ah, yes… Ambassador Wesley. How is he?"

"He was fine when I saw him last," a thought occurred to Khan. "Something happened with him, however. Something that I think you should know about. Before we left earth, he and I were attacked by Janner."

"What happened?" J'Taal studied the other man intently as he spoke.

"It was rather odd," Khan remembered the attack in the park. "Janner isn't human."

"I know that," J'Taal waved a hand. "What of Robert?"

"He attacked Janner with nothing but that sword."

"Wait a minute!" Jaim interrupted. "Someone attacked Janner with a sword, and survived it?"

"_Please, _Jaim," J'Taal's voice was patient. "Khan?"

"Janner fired at him with his hands, and the Ambassador's sword caught the fire, flinging it back. Do you know what it was that Ambassador Wesley did?"

"Something I should've expected, Khan. When I taught him, I sensed possibilities in him. Did the crystal hilt flare?"

"Yes, it did."

"Ah…" J'Taal looked at his hands. "Even among the True Born Shao, it is a rare thing to find men, or women with the Talent in their blood. To find such among those who are not of the True Born…That is almost unheard of. I will want to see Robert again. I do not think I quite expected this of him."

"Neither did the Ambassador," Khan replied. "Dr. McCoy said he almost electrocuted himself."

"That strong, was he?" J'Taal was surprised. "I'd better take the time, when this is all done, to make sure he takes the full Training."

J'Taal looked up to see a young man, a COMMSECOPS from the look of his uniform, running up.

"Kier J'Taal!" he saluted. "We've word on _**Enterprise**_, and _**Excelsior**_. It's possible they may have found Janner on Avalon."

"Are you sure?" Khan asked.

"Not really," the man said. "But our operatives believe there's a good chance he could be there."

"If Kirk and his people find Janner, I don't think their chances would be all that good," Keilan commented.

"Not good at all," Halan agreed.

"J'Taal?" Khan was perturbed. "There are two Starships involved in this."

"And those two ships might not be enough," J'Taal replied. "Janner would take great pleasure in killing them," he frowned. "Especially Robert."

Khan rose to his feet.

"There must be something we can do. They might be going to their deaths."

J'Taal seemed to be looking off into the distance, seeing things nobody else could see.

"It is as it was meant to be," he said. "Halan?"

"Yes?" the Dinnetaran stood.

"Ready _**Danae**_. Tell her to arm, and cloak, herself."

Halan and Jaim turned away, heading for the nearest transporter to take them to _**Danae**_.

J'Taal turned back to Khan.

"We're going to do our best to help them. Now, come. We have much to do now…"

With that, he turned for the transporters, Khan, and the others, Joachim, and Keilan, following after him.

**Avalon**

The _**Enterprise**_and the _**Excelsior**_ settled into orbit around Avalon about six days later. Kirk stared at the view screen. It was a peaceful-looking world. _**But, if Janner's there, it isn't as peaceful as it looks…**_

Avalon was an Earthlike world with an aboriginal population existing at the level of the Dark Ages in Europe on Terra. All in all, a perfect place for someone like Janner to live in.

Ambassador Sarek had taken Spock's position at the Science-Station, was bending over the console. Presently, he straightened.

"This is most unexpected," he said.

"What is it, Sarek?" Kirk asked.

"Admiral," Sarek turned to face him. "I am getting power-readings that are inconsistent with the level of civilization Avalon's population has achieved."

"Bingo," Robert Wesley spoke softly. Sarek turned to him.

"Ambassador Wesley," the Vulcan said. "The presence of an undoubted alien artifact on this planet does not automatically presuppose the presence of Janner."

"There's an old saying where I come from," Wesley replied. "If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, it's a duck."

"Gentlemen," Kirk stood up. "We've got work to do. You're with me Sarek. Bob, your team ready?"

"We're ready, Jim" Wesley adjusted the sword in its scabbard. "I'll be waiting on the _Excelsior_ "

He turned to leave the Bridge, was stopped by Kirk's voice.

"Remember, Bob, your team goes into action only if you lose contact with us. Also, if you _must_ do this, wear a disguise."

"Will do," Wesley stepped to the turbo lift. "I hope all of this is un-necessary. Good luck down there."

Kirk nodded.

"If we do wind up in the soup, we _all_ could die," he said. "I've already given orders for _Enterprise _ and _Excelsior_ . If they lose contact with us, they are to beam you, and your party, down, and then get the hell out of there. You do understand you could end up stranded here?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Wesley waved a hand, walking into the turbo lift.

Kirk looked after him. _Whatever Bob thinks, I hope he and Janner don't meet._ He'd lost Spock, was it only seven months ago? The thought of losing another dear friend was not to be borne. But here he was, planning to send himself, and two other very dear friends, into possible oblivion… _No choice_ … He Commed Sickbay.

"Are you ready, Bones?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," McCoy replied from the other end. "I _hate_ walking into danger."

"I'm not too fond of it myself, Bones. We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open. Be at the Transporter Room in five minutes."

Switching off, Kirk turned to Sarek.

"Ready, Sarek?"

"Yes, Admiral," if Sarek felt any unease, he certainly hid it well

…..

The landing party, Kirk, McCoy, and Sarek, materialized at a spot very close to where the power-readings originated. The ruins of a demolished castle stood nearby.

"How close are we to the power-Readings?" Kirk asked Sarek.

The Vulcan scanned the immediate vicinity.

"We are virtually on top of it, Admiral," he said. He nodded to the castle. "There seems to be an entry inside the castle that goes deeply underground."

"Well…" Kirk headed for the castle. "Let's go ring the doorbell."

The three men stepped forward. Abruptly, they found themselves in a deep cavern, the place brilliantly lit by overhead lights. Even as they drew phasers, looking for cover, a phaser bolt streaked out, striking Sarek. Kirk returned fire, running over to where Sarek lay. Sarek was alive, much to Kirk's relief, only stunned. McCoy said:

"I think we're surrounded, Jim."

Kirk knew they were surrounded. _It was all a trap_

Several guards came up, led by a short, slender man with a thick mane of black hair tied back at the neck. The man surveyed the trio.

"Excellent," Janner pronounced. Then, he said, "My office would be best for this meeting, I think."

Then, they were all in Janner's office. Janner had quite an advanced Transporter system in this place. The guards collected all of the landing party's phasers and communicators, then lifted Sarek and placed him on the sofa. Again, Janner looked the three over.

"One of your number is missing," he said. "Where is the man with the Shao sword?"

"Whom are you talking about?" Jim asked, feigning innocence. "I don't know any man with a Shao Sword."

"One more lie like that one, and you may not live to regret it," Janner cautioned. "Where is he?"

"Not with us," Kirk said.

"Obviously not," Janner agreed. "We can't have that, can we?"

Janner pressed a button…

…..

On the _Excelsior's_ Bridge, the young man at Communications said:

"Captain Sulu, we're being hailed."

Sulu glanced at Ambassador Wesley, standing right behind him as he sat in his Captain's Chair.

"Put him on, Lieutenant Harper," Sulu turned to the view screen.

A man appeared on the view screen. Sulu heard Wesley's barely suppressed gasp. The man looked at Sulu and Wesley, sardonic amusement glinting in his eyes.

"I have some grave news for you," Janner announced. "The men who beamed down are in my custody. I see the man with a Shao Sword is here. What are you called?"

Sulu watched as Wesley stepped forward.

"I'm Robert Wesley, Ambassador for the United Federation of Planets. How are my friends?"

"They're alive and unhurt," Janner assured him. "One of them, a Vulcan, I believe, was stunned by my men. But, he is well, as of now. But you want to know why I have called you; is that not so?"

"I think I know what you want."

"Ah…" Janner beamed. "Of course you know. Be on Avalon's surface in one hour, _alone _ or your friends will die. Horribly. Do we understand each other?"

"I think so, Janner. Enjoy it while you can. Something tells me you're in for one hell of a fall."

"Too bad you won't be around to see it. Remember. Nobody else is to be with you, or all of your friends shall die. I shall be scanning for extra beam-downs, so I will know of it."

Janner switched off. As Wesley stared at the blank screen, Chekov got to his feet.

"Captain," he said. "Please let me get the team together-"

"Belay that, Chekov," Sulu replied. "Janner said he'd kill Kirk, McCoy, and Sarek, if we send a team down."

"But we can't let the Ambassador go down there alone!" Chekov protested.

"Oh, yes you can," Wesley turned back to face them, smiling slightly.

"But he'll be looking for you. He'll be expecting you!"

"But I've got an hour, Hikaru. Contact Uhura. Tell her I'll need that God of war gear. Have her beam it over here."

"Aye, sir," Sulu hesitated. "You're going to do what this guy said?"

Wesley gave a crooked grin

"Not exactly," he said. "Personally, I think it's high time someone got serious with Janner."

…..

Unbeknownst to anyone, the _Danae_ , heavily cloaked and shielded, had dropped out of warp, coming to a stop nearby. Jaim had listened in on the conversation between Janner and Wesley.

"There's bad news," the Dinnetaran informed the others. "Janner has Admiral Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and ambassador Sarek, and he's just demanded that Wesley surrender himself."

Khan came to his feet. " I will beam down," he said.

"Khan!" Keilan protested. "You can't! If Janner caught you, death would be the most merciful thing he could do to you."

"But Janner doesn't know I'm here."

"Keilan's right," J'Taal laid a hand on Khan's shoulder. "But not for the reasons she gave. You're not ready yet. I know you want vengeance, but that time is not yet come."

"Somebody has to go down," Halan advised. "Kirk, McCoy and Sarek have already been taken, and Janner's using them to force Robert Wesley to come down too."

"I know," J'Taal replied. "I will go down."

"J'Taal," Khan said. "What makes you think-"

"It will all work out," the Shao said. "Joachim shall accompany me."

"Of course," Joachim got to his feet. Just before the two left _Danae's_ Bridge, J'Taal spoke to _Danae_ .

"As soon as we beam down, you are to take yourself, and all aboard you, away from here. Come back in one Standard day. Understand?"

…..

"You get that, Sulu?"

"Aye, Sir," Sulu replied. "You're to be beamed down one kilometer away from the original beam down point. When you're down, _Enterprise_ , and _Excelsior_ are to warp out of orbit and return in twenty-four Standard Hours."

He looked at Wesley; unrecognizable in that God of War disguise he'd worn such a short time ago. That red wig, with its riotous curls all but covering his eyes, had completely changed his features. The Ambassador, Shao Sword in its proper place, bent to pick up a heavy hooded cloak, dropped it over his shoulders, hiding the sword's hilt.

"Remember, Captain," he said. "If you can't hail us when you return, you are to assume that we are _all_ dead. In that case, you are in command of _Excelsior_ and _Enterprise_ . You are to take both ships home."

"Aye, Sir. Be careful down there, will you?"

"Of course I will," Wesley turned to Chekov. "Do you have what I asked for?"

Chekov held up a backpack.

"They're in there," he said.

…..

J'Taal, and Joachim, materialized in front of the ruins of a castle. The two looked at each other, then back at the castle.

"Do we enter?" J'Taal wondered aloud.

"Not us," Joachim said. "Just me, at first. If there's a trap, it will spring on me alone, and you'll be all right."

"Joachim…" the Shao began, but the younger man promptly strode forward, abruptly disappearing in a flash of light. J'Taal stood there for a moment. Then, he briefly sampled the _Temporal Winds_ …

_Nothing I can do now. Nothing but hide and wait…_

The Shao Priest moved away from the castle, heading into the nearby forest.

Joachim knew what had happened, was grateful he was the one to take that fateful first step. He was standing in a brilliantly lit cavern. Several guards stood near, phasers trained on him.

_It was a trap…_

"Ah…Robert Wesley. A bit early, I see."

Joachim turned to face the man who had spoken. He found he remembered him.

_The man who attacked us on Ceti Alpha. Janner…_

Janner raised an eyebrow.

"You're not Robert Wesley!" he exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any Robert Wesley," Joachim apologized. "I'm an archaeologist. I was simply trying to study the castle."

"What about the man who beamed down with you?" Janner demanded. "Where did he go? And you must have seen two Starfleet Cruisers in orbit."

"Well…" Joachim lied. "My friend might've panicked, seeing me disappear like that. He probably beamed back to his ship and got out of here. We didn't see any other ships coming in."

Janner tilted his head, considering.

"That's odd," he commented. "Scan the area," he instructed the guard who was standing at a console. The guard immediately obeyed his orders.

"There's nothing here, Boss," he said. "Scanners show nothing. Not even at the edges of the planetary system."

"Hmm…" Janner thought that over a bit. "The admiral probably left orders for his people to leave if anything went wrong. But I could've sworn that Robert Wesley would've… Never mind."

"May I please go now?" Joachim kept to the role he had assigned himself of hapless archaeologist.

"Don't be hasty," Janner scolded him. "You wanted to see the castle, didn't you? You're in the castle right now. You can stay with the others, in one of the dungeons. That should be an interesting experience for an archaeologist."

Waving a hand, he motioned a guard forward.

"Put him with the others," he said. "He can die with the others when the time comes."

Joachim didn't bother fighting the guards who now surrounded him. There were too many even for the product of a genetic breeding program. They took him through a bewildering array of passages, down several stairs, until they came to a series of dank dungeon cells. In spite of the seeming ancientness of the place, there were several modern conveniences, including a force field to keep the occupants of the cells from getting out. Three of the guards drew their phasers, keeping aim on the three men already in the cell. The force field was briefly turned off, and Joachim was shoved into the cell. As the force field was switched back on, he turned to look at his new companions. He found he remembered two of them.

"Captain Kirk? Dr. McCoy?"

"You know us?" Kirk turned to look the stranger over. Come to think of it, he _did_ look familiar, somehow…

"I am Joachim. I was with Khan Noonian Singh on the _Botany Bay_ .

"Ah, yes…" now Kirk remembered him, a gangly sixteen-year-old, the youngest crewmember on the _Botany Bay_ .

Joachim looked over to Dr. McCoy, who was bending over an unconscious Vulcan.

"Is that Spock?" Joachim asked, remembering the Vulcan's relentless logic.

"No," Kirk replied. "His name's Sarek. Bones?"

"He's coming around now, Jim," the doctor kept his eyes, and his _Sight_ on the Vulcan. Sarek opened his eyes, looked around.

"I take it I was stunned?"

"Yes, you were," McCoy nodded, holding up a hand. "How many fingers do you see?"

Sarek squinted at McCoy's hand.

"Three?" he said.

McCoy looked at his raised index and middle fingers. "Oh boy…" he muttered.

Kirk ignored them, turned back to Joachim.

"Do you know if Bob Wesley came down?"

"No," Joachim shook his head. "At first, Janner thought I was he. Then, after discovering I wasn't, he found out that your ship was gone. Who is Robert Wesley?"

"Someone Janner wants to kill," Kirk replied. "But, if _Enterprise_ , and _Excelsior_ are both gone, maybe Bob used his brains and took them back home."

…..

Robert Wesley had beamed down a goodly distance from the castle. The extra walking this entailed was not a problem for the Ambassador. Caution was everything now. He knew that Sulu had taken both ships away now, not to return for twenty-four hours.

_It's all up to me now…_

Moving as quickly, and quietly, as possible, he made his way to the castle. Still some distance away, he scanned the area with his tricorder. There was an area, in front of the castle, that served as an automatic Transporter Platform. All you had to do was step on it, and away you'd go…

Wesley stepped up to the edge of the thing, dug into the backpack for a bit, brought something out. It was an innocuous-looking little boxlike object. It didn't look dangerous at all…

_But looks can be deceiving… _

Wesley activated the thing and tossed it onto the point of no return. It landed, then disappeared…

Several guards waited in the caverns, presumably for Robert Wesley. They saw the boxlike little thing materialize on the Transporter Platform. One of them walked up to it and bent over it. It seemed to be making a rather odd little noise.

_Bleep…bleep…bleep… _

"You know…" one of the guards said. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

The device exploded, with more force than one might expect form such a small thing. It was an _Implosion Mine_ , and it took the entire cavern down…

"What the hell was that?" McCoy asked. All four men had heard, and felt, the impact of the explosion. Sarek sat up, still slightly lightheaded.

"I believe it was an implosion device," he said. "Admiral Kirk?"

"Yes," Kirk was looking up at the ceiling. "It's Bob."

Janner's Security people were busy digging the others out of the mess that had been a cavern. Even the Perimeter Guards were involved. Nobody noticed the red haired barbarian who had stepped, _very carefully_ , around the automatic Transporter Spot, and entered the castle…

Wesley brushed red curls out of his eyes, studied his tricorder. The stairs went down a long way, a _very_ long way…

It took a long time to reach the bottom of the stairs, Wesley moving as silently as a mouse, scarcely daring to breathe. Finally, he reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking around, he saw dim lights set in the wall. Not torches. These were artificial lights.

_And artificial lights need a power source…_

Smiling, the Ambassador followed his tricorder readings to the power source. Fortunately, the explosion at the cavern had created quite a diversion. He didn't see anyone until he came to the main power station; and there, at least, he saw the guard before the guard saw him…

Wesley quickly stuffed the tricorder under the tunic covering the breastplate, adopted the manner of a barbarian seeing modern technology for the very first time…

He saw the guard pick up a communicator, heard the two-way conversation…

"You're not going to believe this, guys. One of those barbarians finally got the courage to enter the castle. He came all the way down here."

"Are you sure he's a barbarian?" the other voice asked.

"Yeah. He's got the look, all right. All that hair and stuff…"

"Okay," the other voice sighed. "Just escort him back up the stairs, will you? We can't help. We've got problems of our own."

The guard put his communicator away, tried to adopt a reassuring attitude. The red haired barbarian didn't really seem all that frightened. But these barbarians were like that, the guard recalled. They would look, and act, calm right up to the last minute. Then, they'd come up fighting…

"Easy there, big fella," speaking calmly, the guard slowly held out both hands, showing he was unarmed, that his intentions were peaceful.

The barbarian stood there, red curls all but covering his eyes. Then, strangely, he smiled and came up to the guard. It all seemed to happen so quickly…

One moment, the barbarian had taken his hand in a gesture of friendship. The next moment, the guard was slammed against a wall, stunned breathless, thoroughly searched, and divested of phaser and communicator. Then, a pitying look in his eyes, the barbarian gave him a clout at the back of the head. The guard didn't know anything after that…

Wesley eased the man to the floor, looked over the items found when he had frisked the guard, a phaser, a communicator, and a passkey…

The passkey would let him into the area that housed the power station.

Taking a deep breath, loosening his sword under his cloak, he inserted the card into the door-slot. It opened, and Wesley dashed in. Nobody was there. Carefully, he placed two _Implosion Devices_ where they would do the most damage, dashed out again, retrieving the card. Dragging the still unconscious guard as far away from the site as possible, he triggered the devices.

The explosion was a _very_ satisfying one, destroying the power station completely. All the lights, and force fields, went out immediately, leaving only a very few, and very dim, lights which were served by an emergency backup generator…

…..

"Captain," Joachim announced. "The cell's force field just went down."

"I know," Kirk helped Sarek to his feet. "I think Bob hit the power station."

"A commendable objective," Sarek said. "We should start moving."

"Agreed. Bones, you ready?"

Dr. McCoy was standing next to Joachim.

"I thought you would never ask."

The four men snuck out very quietly. But nobody was looking for them. A red haired barbarian had found his way into the castle, and was now spreading death and destruction. He appeared to be armed with a phaser and _Implosion Devices… _

"Could that be who I think it is?" McCoy asked.

"It would have to be," Kirk smiled. "Maybe Janner bit off more that he could chew this time. Okay, the coast is clear."

They moved on. When they came to a corner, Kirk had them stop.

"Someone's coming," he whispered. They could all hear the footsteps. Sarek listened.

"There is, I believe, only one," he spoke very quietly. Kirk nodded, motioned the others back against the wall. Then, he waited.

_I wish I had my phaser… _

The footsteps drew nearer. Kirk waited until the last minute. Then, he leaped out…

…Only to be caught, and held, by a barbarian with long, red, and curly hair. Kirk relaxed.

"Bob?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Wesley glanced around. "We'd better head back up the stairs. Beaming anywhere is out of the question now."

He tensed, a bit, looking at Joachim.

"Who is that?"

"Joachim, a friend of Khan's," Kirk replied. "Where are the stairs?"

"Follow me," Wesley led the way to the stairs.

It was a rather long walk up the stairs, and everyone-with the exception of Joachim-was at least a little winded by the time they reached the top. But they hadn't run into anyone on the way up.

"You must've hit them hard, Bob," Kirk commented. "I'd have thought they'd be hard on our tails by now."

"Hopefully, Janner's buried alive down there." Wesley spoke earnestly. "Okay everyone. Into the woods just in case we need cover."

The small group moved into the forested area, walking quietly, ears alert for anything dangerous.

"Did our ships get away?" Kirk asked.

"I believe they did, Jim" Wesley replied. "But I can't be sure. If they did, they'll be back in twenty four Standard Hours."

"But we don't have communicators," McCoy spoke up. "They won't know we're alive and free."

Wesley smiled, holding up his right hand. He was wearing a Wrist-Unit.

"I came prepared," was all he said.

"Why the cloak, Bob?"

"To hide my sword, Jim."

"Dare I ask what you've got in the backpack?"

"Implosion Devices, Jim. There are still quite a few left too…"

Just then, phaser bolts streaked out, narrowly missing Wesley. Everyone threw themselves down, flat upon the ground.

"You all right, Bob?" Jim hissed.

"Yeah," Wesley dug into the backpack, pulling out three hand phasers, tossing them to Kirk. The Admiral handed one to the doctor. McCoy glared at him.

"I'm a doctor, Jim! Not a-"

"Shut up, Bones. This is an emergency," Kirk handed the second phaser to Sarek. "I know you have profound inhibitions against the taking of life. But our situation is extreme. Will you use it if you have to?"

"Sometimes, there is no logical alternative," Sarek replied. "As deplorable as it is to me, this seems to be just such an occasion."

Wesley loosened his sword, kept his own phaser in hand. He smiled grimly.

"How much money would you like to wager that Janner's out there?" he said.

"I'm not a gambling man, Bob," Kirk ignored McCoy's muttered _Ha!_ . "Especially at those odds. I don't think they've surrounded us yet. It's going to be a fight, people."

Everyone steeled themselves. Then, at Kirk's muttered order, they began to move…

A phaser bolt streaked out, Wesley, and Kirk, returned fire, bringing two guards down as McCoy, Joachim, and Sarek made their retreat. It was a running phaser battle, the guards chasing after the escapees, firing phasers incessantly.

Kirk's party was almost surrounded a few times, but Wesley's Implosion Devices-thrown with unerring precision-dispersed the attacking party each time, leaving devastated bodies in their wake.

But Janner, as contemptuous of human life as he was, apparently thought little of sending thousands of guards out to attack them. Eventually, he would succeed. That fact was becoming inevitably, painfully clear to everyone…

Kirk stood, looking over his companions. McCoy was exhausted, and sick at heart as well, for all the guards killed that day. Sarek was maintaining a calmness and equanimity that was heartening to see. But the Vulcan, too, was exhausted, the effects of the stunning not entirely gone. Only Robert Wesley, Joachim, and Kirk himself, could be considered truly battle-worthy. And Kirk knew he, at least, was tired too.

"This isn't good," he muttered to himself. Wesley heard, strode up to him.

"Jim," he said. "One of us is going to have to make a last stand so the rest of you can escape."

"Bob," Kirk began, but Wesley cut him off.

"Yes, Jim," he said. "I know its suicide. But I don't think there's any other way to save the group. What was it you said Spock said during the battle with the _Reliant_ ? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?"

"Or the one…" Kirk finished the quotation. He hated this. Wesley was right. Someone would have to sacrifice himself, make that last stand. And Wesley, with that sword of his, was the only one who had a chance of fighting Janner.

Kirk stared at Wesley, committing the man's features to memory, knowing this was the last time he would see him alive.

"The deep part of the forest has unusual trees, I'm told," Wesley said. "It appears they block scanners, it seems. If you can get the Dream Team into the forest, Janner won't be able to track you."

"Bob…"

"I know," Wesley said. "This isn't exactly something I want to do. But we simply don't have a choice here."

Wesley turned away from Kirk, surveying the area.

"Get your people out of here, Jim" he said. "Godspeed."

Kirk stared at his back.

"Gentlemen," he addressed McCoy and Sarek. "Ready phasers."

"Jim," McCoy started to protest. "We can't leave-"

"Shut up, Bones," Kirk looked at the tricorder. "The guards are gathered at twenty degrees east, and thirty degrees west," he pointed in those directions. "Let's go. Good luck, Bob."

Wesley heard them leave. He stood there, hidden by overhanging branches, waiting for Janner's guards to make their appearance. Holding an Implosion Device in his hand, he watched, and waited.

Finally, a group of guards appeared. Wesley gauged distances, and numbers, waiting until the two groups united and began to move forward. Janner was in the lead…

Finally, the group was in range. Wesley primed the device, and threw it into the middle of the troop, throwing himself down to the ground as the explosion rocked the ground. Then, he arose, sword in one hand, phaser in the other, searching for Janner, and any guards who might've survived the blast. Only a few guards had survived it, and those ran off, their courage finally undone. But Janner remained, and Wesley felt brief pity for those guards who had run off. They would soon experience Janner's vengeance, he was sure…

Wesley dropped the phaser, knowing it would be of no use at all in confronting Janner. He remembered Jan Freburg's death, knew he didn't want to die like that himself. _But the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Or the one…_

"So you are the red haired barbarian," Janner's voice spun him around.

"Hello, Janner," he said, doffing the red haired wig, and then held the Shao Swordmaster's Blade in readiness. "You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to see the only Terran who ever dared to face me in combat. Do you even know how you did what you did? Do you think you shall be able to do it again? Only one way to find out…"

Janner attacked, multiple bolts of coherent energy springing from his fingers. Wesley brought his sword up to block it, felt _something_ draw all that energy to the blade. The energy whipped around Wesley, coming back at Janner. The man's eyes widened as he tried to leap out of the way. Too late…

He was thrown back several feet, lay motionless for a moment. Then, he sat up.

"Very interesting," Janner commented. "Once might be a coincidence. But, _twice? _ There must really be something to you after all. But, what is it? Are you a Shao Priest? Do you have the blood of the True Born in your veins to do what you have done? Another Age, another galaxy, the Shao Priest who found you would've gleaned great glory merely for _finding_ you. Quite odd to find a True Born among Mortals, amazing actually."

Then, he attacked again…

…..

Kirk led the others deeper into the forest. Except for one brief skirmish with the guards at the beginning, all was quiet. In spite of the successful escape, all Kirk felt was grief.

_Spock saved the Enterprise, and died for it. And we are alive now because of Bob…_

He remembered how David Marcus had said he had never truly faced death before.

_True. I never liked losing. Every time a member of my crew died, I felt it as a personal failure. I cheated on my third try with the Kobyashu Maru…_

But there were the living to consider. McCoy stood there, scowling at the ground. Sarek was sitting on a large rock, seemingly at peace with himself, but Kirk knew this day weighed heavily on him as well. Joachim was the only one who still looked fresh, not surprising, as he had come out of a genetic breeding program. He was very nearly as strong as Khan. Sarek had long ago handed him his phaser, and now, the young blond man was keeping lookout, listening for anyone who might discover their location.

"Damn it!" McCoy muttered. Then, he spoke more loudly.

"Did he really have to die?"

_Bones feels it too…_

"We didn't have a choice, Bones," Kirk replied. "Bob was the only one who had even a remote chance of heading Janner off. That sword of his somehow gave him an advantage of sorts. One that the rest of us simply didn't have."

Everyone fell silent then, until Joachim stirred.

"Someone's coming," he announced.

Everyone tensed, Kirk coming forward to stand by Joachim's side, hoping-in spite of the apparent futility-that it would be Robert Wesley. The man who appeared, however, was one he had never met before. He was tall, lean, with jet-black hair, coppery skin, and fiery golden eyes.

"Keir J'Taal!" Joachim relaxed, turned to Kirk. "This is a friend."

"Ah…yes," Kirk faced the newcomer. He remembered Wesley talking about the Shao Priest who had taught him…

"You're J'Taal?" Kirk asked. "Robert Wesley's teacher?"

"Yes," the Shao turned to him. "You must be Admiral Kirk."

He looked at the group, counting heads.

"Robert's not here," he noticed. "Where is he?"

"He stayed behind to cover our escape," Kirk explained, seeing the appalled look in J'Taal's eyes. "There wasn't any choice," he added.

"Of course there wasn't," J'Taal replied. "I'm going to find him and bring him back."

"If he's dead…" Kirk began.

"Admiral," J'Taal raised a hand. "I'll deal with that if it comes to that. I'll be back when I can. I think it best if the rest of you stay here."

With that, he was off, heading back to the castle, and its immediate vicinity…

…..

It couldn't last much longer. Robert Wesley knew this. Again, and again, Janner had sent bolt after bolt of energy at him. Again, and again, _something_ repelled the attack. But the Ambassador felt himself beginning to weaken.

Whatever this power was that he had, it seemed to be much like the shields of a Federation Starship. Eventually, the shields would dissipate under such concentrated fire…

Eventually, he would die…

At least he had the somewhat dubious comfort of knowing that Janner wasn't exactly unscathed from this encounter. He had taken a few hits too, during this battle, and was looking somewhat the worse for wear…

_Please let my friends have gotten away…_

Wesley didn't want his death, a certainty now, to be in vain…

Then, Janner put everything he had into a last-ditch attack, energy streaking across the short space between him and Wesley. The Ambassador managed to block most of it. But not all of it…

The force of it hurled Wesley against a large rock. He collapsed to the ground, sword lying a few feet from where he lay. Janner stared at the other man, lying face down on the rough ground.

"Finally," Janner breathed, sinking to his knees in utter exhaustion. "What an unpleasant surprise."

He had wanted to spend a little time, and imagination, on killing Wesley. No such luck.

_I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way, I suppose…_

He crawled over to where Wesley lay, pulled out a dagger. Then, he leaned over to turn Wesley over onto his back. As he shoved Wesley over, stars exploded inside his skull, then darkness swiftly descended…

Wesley dropped the rock he had been holding, shoved Janner's body off. Right now, he wasn't really all that capable of conscious, rational thought. _**Get up, get moving**_ , was all he was capable of right now. He pushed himself to his knees. From there, he tried to stagger to his feet. But his legs weren't working quite right…

"My sword," he muttered, looking around, wondering if the world would stop wobbling and let him find his sword.

There it was, lying by a tree. Wesley crawled over to the tree, picked the sword up. Then, using the tree, Wesley hauled himself up to his feet. It didn't seem that standing was a very good idea right now. The world was wobbling even more, and beginning to tilt a little as well. After that battle with Janner…

"Janner," he remembered. Turning his head slowly, fighting vertigo every inch of the way, he looked around until he found where Janner lay. The body disappeared right in front of his eyes.

"Robert?"

Wesley slowly turned to face the voice. He _knew_ that voice.

"J'Taal?"

"Yes," the Shao looked him over, more than a little worried. Wesley's appearance was frightening, blood dripping from a nasty gash over his left eyebrow, dribbling down his cheek to mingle with the blood dripping from his nose. He looked dazed, stunned…

"Robert," J'Taal asked. "Can you walk?"

It alarmed him that Wesley had to stop and think that one over…

"Where are we going?" Wesley asked after a moment.

"Admiral Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Sarek, your friends. Do you remember them?"

"Yes. Are they-"

"They're fine," J'Taal assured him. "Sheathe your sword."

"My sword…" Wesley stared at the sword he was holding as if he had never seen it before. "Oh, yeah…"

He tried to slide the sword into the scabbard three times. Finally, J'Taal had to help him, taking the sword and sheathing it himself.

"Thanks, J'Taal," Wesley said. "You know, I don't feel very good…"

J'Taal was half-expecting this, was ready for it when it happened. When Wesley's legs buckled, J'Taal caught him. Quickly, he slung the unconscious man's body over his shoulder and headed off…

…..

Admiral Kirk was pacing back and forth. He wondered what J'Taal would see when he found Wesley. Images of Jan Freburg's death came back to plague him. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if Robert Wesley died like that…

He looked at the people with him. Dr. McCoy was sitting, hunched, against a rock. Joachim was keeping lookout. Sarek was walking up to him.

"How are you feeling, Sarek?" Kirk was worried about the Vulcan as well.

"I am fully recovered from being stunned, Admiral," Sarek studied him intently. "You must not feel that you are to blame for Ambassador Wesley's death. That we are alive and free is most certainly attributable to his actions. Even if those actions result in his death, he could do no less."

"Yes," Kirk agreed. "Bob sacrificed himself for the many. But, I'm afraid, Sarek. We all saw what Janner did to Jan Freburg. I can just bring myself to understand that Bob had to die to save us all. But to die like that…"

Sarek tilted his head.

"You speak," he said. "As if you have seen Ambassador Wesley die. Please remember, Admiral, that Ambassador Wesley's death is not a foregone conclusion. Of us all, he is the one man who might actually have a chance, admittedly a slight one, of surviving this."

Kirk was about to say something like, _yes, when pigs fly, _when Joachim cleared his throat.

"Someone's coming."

Everyone tensed, McCoy getting to his feet. J'Taal appeared, carrying a man's body over his shoulders. Kirk and McCoy moved up to relieve the Shao of his burden.

_Robert Wesley… _

McCoy looked at him, using eyes and _Sight._ His eyes saw an alarming picture. Wesley's face was streaked with blood, beginning to dry. Holding the unconscious man's head gently, he thumbed the eyelids open. The eyes were rolled up into the sockets, only a bit of iris showing…

"He's in shock, Jim. My medical bag is somewhere in that base."

"Are you using your _Sight_ ?"

"Yeah, Jim. He's in shock, and if I can't treat it, he will die."

"Do what you can, Bones," Kirk turned to J'Taal. "What happened? Why didn't Janner kill him?"

"Because he was in even worse shape," the Shao replied. "Robert managed to knock him out."

Kirk felt his jaw drop at that. J'Taal went on.

"Janner's body disappeared as I was coming up, so I don't know how badly he was hurt. But Robert did, indeed, hurt Janner."

"Bob messed him up that badly?"

"It certainly looks that way."

Just then, Kirk's Wrist Comm beeped. A smile of pure relief lit up his face.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_ . Come in."

"Uh…" the voice on the other end replied. "We're not the _Enterprise._ This is Captain Freed of the _Nosy _. Do you require any help?"

"Yes," Kirk replied. "We're a party of six, and one of our number is injured. Seriously, I think."

"Okay," Freed replied. "We're going to beam you directly to Sick Bay. Hang on a bit."

The Transporter took them directly to Sick Bay.

"All right," Joan Garner saw the unconscious man.

"Get him on the bed," she ordered.

Joachim and McCoy lay Wesley upon the bed. Garner stared at the readouts as she undid the tunic.

"He's in shock," she said as she worked. "What happened to him?"

"It's too involved to get into now," Kirk replied. "How is he, apart from the shock?"

"I'll let you know when we get there. Hey!" Garner exclaimed. "He's wearing a breast-plate. Why the hell is he wearing an idiotic thing like that?"

McCoy helped her get the breastplate off. When it came off, both doctors stared at Wesley's bare chest in surprise. From shoulders to waist, he was a mass of bruises...

"What hit him?" Garner demanded. "An elephant?"

"You don't want to know," Kirk assured her. "Is anything-"

"No, Jim" McCoy replied. "Nothing's broken. But he'll be _sore _ for a while."

As they talked, Garner injected Wesley with a hypo, keeping an eye on the readouts. Life-signs were beginning to stabilize.

"All right, guys," she said. " I've got work to do."

Kirk, and the others, left Sick Bay. Garner looked after them, and then turned back to her patient. He was beginning to come around. He stirred, opening his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're on the _Nosy_ ," Garner replied. "You're in sick Bay, and all your friends are safe and sound with us as well."

Wesley relaxed a bit.

"They're all right?"

"Kirk, and all the others are completely unhurt," Garner said. "You look like you tried to play tag with a herd of wild elephants. What happened?"

"A fight."

"No shit Sherlock. How do you feel?"

"Strange," Wesley looked up at her. She had taken out a hypo. "Do I need that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said simply. "You do. You almost died back there. Sleep is the best medicine for you right now."

She injected the hypo, sending Wesley into immediate sleep.

Almost immediately, he found himself back in Starfleet Academy Park

_Okay, Matt's probably going to want to chew me out for trying to take Janner down… _

"As if you had a choice, Bob," Wesley turned, found Matt Decker standing right next to him. "As a matter of fact, Bob, you did take him down. As in all the way down. That rock caved his skull in."

"Then, it's over," Wesley marveled. "Khan's safe."

Decker was shaking his head.

"I really hate to burst your bubble like that," he said. "But just because you killed him doesn't mean he's dead."

"Uh…" Wesley paused. "Please explain that for me. I seem to have fallen off a galaxy or so behind."

"It was a clone, Bob. What you need to do is rescue Dr. Janner."

"_Rescue_ …" Wesley found a nearby bench and sat down, "Please forgive me if I'm a bit slow in the uptake. We have to rescue the man who killed Admiral Morrow, all those children in the park, tortured Jan Freburg to death, and almost killed me? Are you out of you ever loving mind?"

Decker sat down next to him.

"Please listen, Bob, and don't say anything until I'm done. This might take a while."

"Don't worry about time, Matt. Dr. Garner gave me a hypo. I'll be here a while."

"Okay," Decker nodded. "Here we go… You do know that the Khan who died on the _Reliant_ was a clone? Good. Just before Khan was kidnapped, there was another kidnap victim. This was Stefan Janner. His capture was covered up by a faked accident resulting in the destruction of the ship he was traveling on at the time. It was the _**Sahara **_, Bob."

"The _Sahara_ ?" Wesley felt a brief blaze of rage course through him. His wife and son had been on that ship when it was destroyed. "Janner was responsible for that? He killed my wife and son?"

"Bob," Matt was grim. "You've got to understand one thing right now. Janner isn't Janner. The being that did this did it so he'd have a body to use for cloning purposes. He _uses_ the cloned bodies the way we would use vehicles. That's what the Janner you killed was. Just a vehicle for the being who drove it."

Wesley was appalled.

"What else do you know?"

"Well…" Matt looked at Wesley. "Stefan Janner and Joan garner are cousins. She knew him quite well. If you want any information of the real Stefan Janner, she's the one you'll want to talk to."

"All right, Matt. Now, do you know the being that's responsible for all of this?"

"Yes," Matt said. "Part of why he chose Janner is because of the phonetic similarity of their names. The being's name is Janah. Tell J'Taal what I just told you. He knows all about Janah. Now, if you want to _really_ inconvenience Janah, you need to rescue Stefan Janner. That will reduce Janah's ability to move around with ease. People tend to notice man size tarantulas. So, would you care to guess where Janah's keeping Janner?"

"If he's on Avalon, it might be too late," Wesley replied. "I did bring much of Janner's-Janah's-base down."

"Relax, Bob. He's being kept on Juno. Pretty much the same way Khan was."

"Good grief," was all Wesley could think of to say. Then, he remembered something Janner had said to him earlier…

"What are the _True Born_ ?"

"Who said that, Bob? J'Taal?"

"No, Matt. It was Janner. He said that I was like the True Born Shao, or something along those lines. He said they were even rare among the Shao, and unheard of for them to appear among Terrans. What are the True Born?"

"The True Born are the elite among the Shao. Janner was merely commenting on the rarity of someone with characteristics of the True Born turning up in a species of people that age. The people of Sanctuary Alliance-Vani, Dinnetarans, and Shao-don't age."

"They don't age?" Wesley was startled.

"No, they don't, Bob. They can die of accident, illness, and plain, old-fashioned violence. But they don't die of old age. I was wondering when you'd get around to that."

"Why, Matt?"

"Weren't you adopted, Bob?"

"Uh…Yeah. My father told me my biological parents died in an accident in space."

"Yes," Decker leaned forward. "Did you ever learn who they were?"

"You know they sealed the documents, Matt."

"Of course," Decker nodded. "I just wanted to tell you they were Vani."

Wesley laughed out loud.

"Come on, Matt!" he shook his head again. "That's ridiculous!"

Decker smiled as Wesley laughed.

"Well… I did try to tell you," he said. "Just bear one thing in mind. What you did with Janner makes you more powerful than many Shao Masters. You did this not once, but twice. How many Terrans that you know of can claim that particular honor?"

Wesley shook his head again. Decker was right about that, at least.

_I went up against Janner twice, and I'm still alive… _

"Do you have any other questions, Bob?"

"No," Wesley looked at Decker who was staring back at him with amusement.

"What is it, Bob?"

"Dr. Joan Garner," Matt smiled. "I think she likes you. She's a Vani too."

Decker disappeared. Wesley shrugged ad the dream dissolved around him, becoming just a regular dream that all sleepers have…

**The Morning After**

The next morning found Admiral Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Captain Freed in the Captain's office, sipping coffee.

Kirk took another sip of coffee, made a face.

"This has got to be the most ersatz blend of coffee I've ever had," he said.

"I'm sorry, Admiral," Freed grinned. "The _Nosy's _ a good ship, but an old one."

"Count your blessings, Jim," McCoy scolded. "We're alive, and that should count for something."

"Yes," Kirk nodded. "One question, Dan. How did you know we were on Avalon?"

"This guy turned up out of nowhere," Freed said. "He told us you guys were stranded here."

"Who was he?" Kirk asked.

"He said his name was Will. That's all the name he ever gave us."

Kirk took another sip of "coffee".

"_Enterprise _ and _Excelsior_ should be here any moment," he added.

""We're keeping an eye out for them," Freed said. "We'll hail them as soon as they arrive."

Sarek came up.

"Admiral," he said. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly," Kirk stood, quite happy to leave the now-cold coffee on the table. "What's up?"

"I was granted one of those dreams during meditation," Sarek hesitated. "It concerns Janner."

"I know," Kirk replied. "I had the same dream too. I think Bob's still asleep. But, I'm willing to bet he had the same dream as well. Unless his condition precludes him from it."

"It would be best to visit Sick Bay in order to ascertain Ambassador Wesley's condition."

"Agreed," Kirk and Sarek were about to head for Sick Bay when Forrest's voice sounded over the intercom.

"_Enterprise _and _Excelsior_ are here. There's another ship here as well. It's not Starfleet. They're looking for Joachim, and J'Taal."

"Good," Freed stood. "Let's get our act together."

He Commed Sick Bay.

"Joanie," he said. "Is your patient able to travel?"

"Yes, Dan," Garner's voice came over the Comm. "He's awake, and feeling better. He wants to talk to Admiral Kirk and Ambassador Sarek."

"He can do that on the _Enterprise_ . Are Joachim and J'Taal there?"

"Yes. They're both with Ambassador Wesley. Dan, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, Joanie. What is it?"

"Could we tag along with them? Ambassador Wesley told me something about my cousin, Stefan Janner."

"Bingo," Kirk whispered softly. "Bob had the same dream."

Freed glanced at Kirk.

"She told me he was killed around sixteen years ago," Freed said.

"Some sources have informed us that this might not be the case," Kirk replied. "There's enough room in our Main Bay for the _Nosy _"

"Okay," Freed nodded. "She loved her cousin very much. When his death was announced, it very nearly killed her too. Admiral… Did you ever meet up with a guy called Martin Santirez?"

"Yes," Kirk replied. "Where did you meet him?"

"On Juno, Admiral. He'd been kidnapped off Ceti Alpha V just after you got him, and his people settled there. Did you help him find his people?"

"I couldn't. They were all dead."

"What happened, Admiral? When we got to Ceti Alpha V, the place was hell on earth."

"I don't know what happened, Dan. All I know is that they're all dead, and that particular story is to complicated to get into now. But thank you for saving Mr. Santirez's life."

"Speaking of Martin, where is he?"

"We don't know," Kirk admitted. "Someone going by the name of Janner has been trying to either capture him, or kill him. Santirez has been taken to an organization calling itself Sanctuary Alliance. I wish I knew how he was too."

"He is on the _Danae _," J'Taal's voice brought them around. The Shao stood with Ambassadors Wesley and Sarek…and Joan Garner.

"We have decided that it will be safe enough for him to rejoin the _Enterprise_ crew. Joachim will, of course, accompany him."

"And you?" Kirk asked.

"I, too, should like to accompany you. I have my own reasons."

J'Taal glanced meaningfully at Wesley as he said this.

Wesley looked almost fully recovered from the close call of the day before.

"How are you feeling, Bob?" Kirk asked.

"I'm fine, Jim" the Ambassador replied. "Just a case of pulled muscles."

"At least that will keep you out of trouble for a while," Kirk looked his party over. Let's go back to our ships and get the hell out of here. Then, the first order of business will be a meeting off all of us who know who Martin Santirez really is."

"I presume that Martin Santirez is also invited to this meeting?"

"Of course he is," Kirk nodded. "He's the whole reason for the meeting, isn't he?"

**A Meeting on the Enterprise**

The group met in the _Enterprise's _main Conference Room. Even Commander Chekov attended, although Captain Sulu thought Chekov was merely attending as Sulu's representative, Sulu too busy scanning space, near and far, for anything that might be a danger…

Everyone was quite happy to have Khan Singh back with them, although his attire excited a few comments…

Kirk had seen that sort of clothing before.

_The Medusan Ambassador…_

A blind woman who interacted with her world as if sighted, she had worn a neuro-net woven into her clothing…

Once everyone had taken their seats, Kirk called the meeting into order.

"Lieutenant Santirez," he said. "I'm glad to have you back with us. I'm hoping you'll stay with us for a while."

"Thank you, Admiral," Khan bowed slightly. "From what J'Taal tells me, I just might be able to stick around this time. But what's this I hear about Dr. Janner?"

"Just the question I'd like to ask," Kirk turned to Wesley. Bob, Sarek and I both…were visited by our respective sources. We were referred to you. What did your source say?"

"Matt said Janner isn't really Janner. The Janner we've been facing, the one who kidnapped Khan from Ceti Alpha V, is a clone. The real Stefan Janner is being kept on Juno, in almost exactly the same way Khan was being kept there. The clone is operated-much like we operate a vehicle-by a being called Janah. Apparently Janah endows these clones with his abilities."

"Janah?" J'Taal paled at mention of the name. "_That _ is his name?"

"Yes," Wesley turned to him. "What's wrong, J'Taal?"

"He was the slayer of a legendary King of ours, a man called Ar Jeyal."

"Ar Jeyal isn't our problem," Kirk spoke up. "Janah is. What else did Matt say, Bob?"

"He said we would have to rescue him," Wesley shook his head. "There's only one way I can figure to pull this off. One of us will have to go undercover. As a patient."

McCoy snorted.

"Now, who would be stupid enough to volunteer for a mission like that?"

Khan stirred.

"At the risk of being labeled stupid," he said. "I think I should be the one to go there. I was a patient there, you might recall."

"Hold on a bit there," Kirk interposed. "There are two reasons why you shouldn't. You're blind, and you won't have access to your neuro-net. Also, even though Janner-Janah, I mean-might still be keeping an eye on the place. If you appear there, he'll probably trash the place to get to you. Whoever goes there will need to be able to defend himself from Janah…"

Kirk paused, abruptly realizing what he was saying…

"Oh, _no_ …"

Wesley laughed.

"So, it's me again," he said. "There's only one problem. I'm not really sure I know how to fake insanity."

"What are you talking about?" Khan glared at Kirk and Wesley. J'Taal laid a hand on Khan's shoulder as he explained.

"It's this way, Khan. We need to place a spy in the Juno Research Center, to locate where Stefan Janner is being held. Robert Wesley is the best choice for two reasons. He is, after all, the only man who has ever beaten Janah in combat; and he did this twice. Also, if we do this right, even if Janah is keeping an eye on Juno, there's a chance he might actually leave Robert alone if he thinks Robert's there because of neurological damage done by the last fight."

"I don't quite follow," Khan tilted his head. "Neurological damage?"

"Let me explain," Wesley said. "Janah probably wouldn't know whether I survived or not. I'm sure he's got the hates for me by now. If I were to suffer irreparable brain damage, however, I think he'd be satisfied with that, and leave me alone. But fooling him into thinking I'm harmless now will require all sorts of fancy work."

"That can be done quite easily," J'Taal assured him. "If you're willing, Robert, I can make you _really_ insane for this mission's duration. But we would also need help from Sick Bay, and Dr. McCoy. We'll need implants to fool any medical scanners, to show neurological damage where there is none. But, we'll also need to use cosmetics rather heavily too. Fake scars and blood, and bruises too. That sort of thing…"

"I looked that bad?" Wesley asked.

"You don't want to know," J'Taal said. "I was certain you were going to die. We'll also arrange transport for you to steal."

"Steal?" Wesley raised an eyebrow.

"Admiral Kirk," J'Taal smiled at the group. "You will report Ambassador Wesley lost, and presumably killed. Robert, I will have _Danae_ release one of her warp-capable shuttlecraft to you, and I will report that stolen by persons unknown. If you move quickly enough, you should reach Juno before the authorities catch up with you."

"I believe you plan will work," Sarek commented. "But, I do have one question. How shall you make a sane man insane?"

"I'm a Shao priest," J'Taal said. "I have been trained in the mysteries of the mind and body. I will Link with Robert, with his permission, and deliberately derail the way his mind functions. Are you willing to do this, Robert? If we do this, you _will_ be insane, and no pretending about it."

"Ah…" now that he thought about it, Wesley liked his marbles just fine as they were. But…

"We don't really have any choice, do we?" he said. "If we can rescue Stefan Janner from Janah's clutches, it might not stop Janah completely. But, it will slow him down some. Besides, how can we knowingly leave an innocent man in there?"

He paused, and then went on.

"You will be keeping an eye on me?" he asked J'Taal.

"Of course, Robert. I'll be Mind Linked to you through the whole thing, keeping you on track with your mission as well as keeping you insane. You won't be alone in this."

Wesley let out a breath.

"Thanks," he said. "I feel much better about that."


	5. Chapter 5

**KEEPERS OF THE TRUST**

**Book V**

**Chapter 1**

**Undercover Missions aren't Much Fun**

Back on Earth, Admiral Noguchi received two communications from the Enterprise. The first message, coded, requiring Noguchi to undergo a retinal scan was merely a preparation for the second message, which had been sent in a more open fashion…

_The second message, brief and terse, stated that Ambassador Wesley had disappeared in the course of hostile action against Janner; the whereabouts of both were unknown…_

_Without that first, coded message, Noguchi might have been a very angry man. As things stood, he understood that the Ambassador had gone on an undercover mission of sorts. Noguchi was still somewhat peeved at the news. Ambassadors weren't supposed to go on undercover missions like that._

_Still, Noguchi was a realist above all else. He sent a coded message back to the Enterprise…_

Elsewhere, in the Canopus Sector, in space controlled by Juno's Planetary Government, a Local Space Patrol received a bit of news concerning a stolen spacecraft. The crew of the Starship _Danae_ had reported one of their shuttlecraft stolen, apparently by a madman, while on the planet Avalon. The chase was on…

The Patrol, three Mid-Range Fighters, were nearby when the _Danae's_ missing shuttlecraft exited the warp-field, heading toward Juno.

"Captain!" one of the pilots said. "Is that the missing shuttle?"

"Sure looks like it," the Captain replied. "Dahna, Marin, ready tractors. Let's see if we can bring him down peacefully."

The three fighters bore down on the incoming shuttle. Whoever was piloting the shuttle didn't put up a fight, and they tractored the shuttle down to authority Docking Bay. When the shuttle was docked, Security covering all possible access points, Dahna and Marin, phasers on stun, forced the shuttle-hatch open, finding…

Their phasers weren't needed. The man at the helm was alone, and he was in no condition to resist _anything… _

Semiconscious, at best, slumped over the helm, he seemed barely aware of what was going on around him. He was wearing black trousers, and a torn, rough-looking tunic. Through the ripped tunic, the captain could see bruised flesh…

"Get Medical!" the captain ordered, lifting the man's head. The man's features were caked with dry blood, from his nose, and an angry-looking scar over his left eyebrow. But the man looked familiar. The Captain had seen him before… Somewhere…

Roughly half an hour later, the Captain found himself in the Emergency Medical Treatment Center, talking to one of the On-Call Medics.

"He doesn't have any ID?" the younger man asked.

"No," the Captain shook his head. "All he had were the clothes on his back, and that shirt, or whatever it was, looked like it was ready to fall apart at the seams. How is he?"

"Not good," the Medic didn't look happy. "Whoever they were, they messed him up badly."

"They?"

"The signs are unmistakable, Captain," the Medic said. "Someone tortured this guy. Drugs… beatings, that sort of stuff. There's definite neurological damage, and he's totally irrational. We had to sedate him. I think we'll need to place him in the Juno Research Center."

The captain walked up to the cubicle, looked in at the man strapped into the bed. Now that all the dried blood had been cleaned up, the man's face seemed normal enough; a face some women might find attractive…

The captain shivered. That nagging sense of familiarity was getting stronger. That silvered hair…

"Have you been able to estimate his age?"

"Not really," the medic replied. "From forty to sixty is our best guess. We did a retinal-scan, though, and the results should be coming in right about now."

True to the Medic's prediction, a young man entered the room, an _awed_ in his eyes. He held a Data-Padd, screen-side up, holding it out for the other men to see.

There, on the Padd's screen, it all was; as plain as day…

A photo was shown, a life history was given, a name was provided. And the Captain, now, knew why the man had looked so familiar…

"Oh, dear lord," he breathed. "Robert Wesley?"

"You knew him?" the Medic asked.

"Not really," the Captain shrugged. "Juno applied for Federation Status about eighteen years ago. They sent the _Lexington_ . Robert Wesley was one of Starfleet's best. What the hell happened to him?"

"I don't know," the Medic glanced back at the unconscious patient. "Unless he can tell us, I don't think we'll ever know. You're going to have to put this through proper channels."

Putting it _through proper channels_ would normally have been a very difficult process. But Robert Wesley's name proved to be almost a perfect passkey. Within an hour, the Captain found himself facing the formidable admiral Noguchi through a view-screen. After the Captain had told his tale, he watched as Noguchi sat there in silent thought for a moment. After a minute, the Admiral spoke.

"This loss is a tragedy for Starfleet."

"I know," the captain spoke earnestly. "I'm aware of his reputation. But what do we do now, sir? I'm sure Starfleet Medical will want to take care of his treatment-"

"But," Noguchi interrupted. "Juno has the Research Center; which, I am told, has an unparalled reputation in the treatment of neurologically based psychiatric disorders. I am of the firm belief that Juno has the better chance of successfully treating Robert Wesley and bringing him back to himself. Further, I have been told that there is a new Chief Psychologist, a Dr. Simon Van Gelder, sent there to replace Dr. Janner after his mysterious disappearance of seven months ago."

"Uh… Okay, Admiral," the captain stammered. "I'll see that he's admitted."

"Thank you," Noguchi nodded. "I'll see to it that the Research Center is adequately compensated for its services."

Fifteen minutes later, a coded message reached Jim Kirk in his quarters on the _Enterprise_ . After submitting to the retinal scan, he listened to Noguchi's message. Then, he went to Sickbay. Dr. McCoy's office was the unofficial meeting-spot for the Dream team, and one of the Team was always there. On his way, Kirk stopped at one of the beds, looking at the occupant.

Keir J'Taal lay there, golden eyes open, seemingly unseeing. Kirk knew J'Taal's mind was focused _elsewhere _, Linked with Robert Wesley's mind, protecting his old friend in ways Kirk really couldn't imagine…

Kirk walked away from the bed, heading for McCoy's office. The doctor was there, as was Sarek. He didn't bother to wait until one of them asked…

"Bob's in, gentlemen."

"Indeed," Sarek replied. "Now comes the difficult part. How Ambassador Wesley will accomplish this mission, with the Shao-induced insanity clouding his mind is beyond me."

McCoy grinned, pleased, for once, to have more facts on hand than a Vulcan.

"J'Taal told me," he said. "While he's keeping the Ambassador's marbles scrambled, he's also going to be acting like a program, to keep him on track"

"I'm not worried about that," Kirk turned to look at them. "I'm worried about the surgical implants. Will they work?"

"Jim," McCoy spoke patiently. "When I implanted them, I made damn sure they fooled my _Medical Sight_ too. Any medical scanner in the galaxy will show him to be suffering brain damage. What they'll diagnose him with is anyone's guess, but they _will_ see brain damage…"

McCoy shivered.

"It was weird," he said after a time. "After I had done my surgical, and cosmetic, work, we sat there, drinking coffee and swapping rancid puns. Both Sickbay's scanners, and my _Sight_ told me he was gone… Totally blitzed. But he was fine. Until J'Taal came in and put him under…"

Again, McCoy shivered. Kirk understood. After J'Taal had done whatever it was that he had done, Kirk had to guide Wesley to _Danae's_ shuttle, sitting patiently in _Enterprise's_ Shuttle Bay…

_Bob would never have made it walking on his own… _

"There's more news," Kirk spoke casually. "Guess who was hired to replace Dr. Janner?"

"I wouldn't hazard a guess, Jim"

"Okay, Bones. Does the name Van Gelder ring any chimes?"

"Uhh…" the last time Dr. McCoy had met Dr. Van Gelder, the man had required extensive help in the area of psychiatry, the victim of another psychiatrist's insane ambition…

"Jim, are you sure this is wise?"

Dr. Simon Van Gelder was granted a fully clean bill of health fourteen Standard years ago," Sarek said. "His reputation with profoundly disturbed patients, his ability to reach them, remains unsurpassed to this day."

"That's just as well," McCoy drawled. "Because Robert Wesley is a profoundly disturbed man right now."

**Chapter 2**

**The Doctor and the Patient**

Dr. Simon Van Gelder walked down the bright, cheery corridor. A big, raw-boned man, many people had said his large hands were surprisingly gentle. Those who knew him well knew it wasn't surprising at all. Van Gelder, too, knew, at close hand, what kind of agony these patients suffered. He had been there himself once, about fifteen years ago.

The experience, the sense of being shattered into a million pieces, could've driven him deep into himself. Instead, he had taken the experience, letting it inform him about his patients, what they suffered as a matter of course, using his own agony to reach out to those most in need of help…

Now, here at Juno's Research Center, he was starting his morning rounds, smiling at the patients as he walked down the hall, receiving tentative smiles in return.

"They like you, sir" an attendant had said on Van Gelder's first day there. Apparently they had not liked Dr. Janner all that much. They had said something about his being _cold as ice_ .

Van Gelder continued down the hall, heading for the cubicle holding the newest admission. This one had knocked the hospital staff for a loop…

Robert Wesley, an Admiral, and an Ambassador, found in a highly irrational state after being lost for a week. Evidence seemed to say he had been tortured…

_Can we heal this?_ Van Gelder wondered.

"When was he given his last hypo?" Van Gelder asked the attendant.

"Eight hours ago," the attendant replied. "Shall I give him another?"

"No," Van Gelder replied. "We need to communicate with him. He can't tell us anything if he's dead to the world."

Entering the cubicle, Van Gelder dragged up a stool, sitting next to Wesley, who was still unconscious. After a few minutes, Wesley began to come around, stirring uneasily, murmuring in his sleep. Van Gelder leaned forward, placing a hand on Wesley's forehead.

Wesley's eyes opened slightly, still only half-aware of his surroundings, shivering in pain, or fear…

"Relax, Admiral," Van Gelder spoke gently. "Whatever happened, it's over. You're okay, you're safe."

Wesley stirred uneasily, muttering something about _swords_ …and _Jim_ …

Leaning forward, Van Gelder spoke gently.

"It's all right, Admiral… You're safe now. Get some rest."

Wesley fell back into sleep. Van Gelder got to his feet, stared at the sleeping man for a bit, then walked back to his office, leaving strict orders for the staff that no sedatives of any kind were to be given, unless the patient proved self-destructive…

When he reached his office, Van Gelder stared at his Comm console for a minute. He had a suspicion that he knew who _Jim_ was…

Sitting at the console, he spoke to the computer.

"Put me onto Starfleet channels. I want the _Enterprise_ ."

It took about ten minutes. While he waited, he made some coffee.

_At least the coffee here is real…_

Finally, his computer bleeped, informing him that _Enterprise_ had received his hail. Setting his coffee to one side, he switched the view screen on, seeing a man he'd last seen around fifteen years before…

"Admiral Kirk," he said.

"Dr. Van Gelder," the Admiral replied. "I was given to understand this is urgent."

"I believe it is," Van Gelder nodded. "Last night, a man was admitted to the Research Center on Juno. It turns out he's a Federation Official; Robert Wesley."

Admiral Kirk came to his feet.

"I though he was dead," Kirk said. "How is he?"

"Not good, admiral. Could you come here, Admiral? What I have to say shouldn't be said over open channels; and I think he was calling for you."

The admiral switched off, and Van Gelder stared at the blank screen for a moment, wondering what had happened to Ambassador Wesley…

Jim Kirk stared at the view screen on _Enterprise's_ Bridge, reminding himself that he had a role to play. Only the Dream team knew that Robert Wesley had gone undercover. The rest of the _Enterprise_ and _Excelsior_ crew believed that the Ambassador had been killed in a battle with Janner.

Kirk sighed. He hated lying to those under his command…

"Uhura, patch me through to _Excelsior_ ."

One minute later, Sulu was staring at him from the view screen.

"Bob's been found on Juno, Sulu," Kirk said. "Apparently, his condition isn't good."

The younger man shook his head.

"I told him to be careful," he said. "I knew something like this would happen. Janner said he would kill the Ambassador."

"Apparently, Bob got away, Sulu."

"Yes, Admiral. But what's his condition. I never saw Jan Freburg; but I heard some tales…"

"We'll find out when we get there," Kirk assured him. "At least Bob's in good hands. Set course for Juno. Warp six."

**CHAPTER 3**

The Patient and the Doctor 

The _Enterprise _ and the _Excelsior_ pulled into orbit around Juno. Admiral Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Captain Sulu, beamed down to the Research Center. Dr. Van Gelder met them in the Main Lobby. Kirk looked him over; briefly reminded of the last time they had met…

But that was several years ago, and Van Gelder, a little grayer than he had been then, was definitely of sound mind. Indeed, he was probably the foremost specialist in illnesses of the mind in the entire Federation.

Van Gelder walked up to the visitors.

"I was sorry to hear about Captain Spock's death."

"Thank you, Dr. Van Gelder," Kirk hope the psychiatrist never learned just _who_ talked to him in his dreams…

"We came here to see Robert Wesley," he added. "How is he?"

"He hasn't improved, if that's what you're asking," Van Gelder replied. "He doesn't even seem to know his own name. I've got him under Solitary Observation for a few days; that's a normal part of Admittance Procedures."

"Can we see him?"

Van Gelder hesitated.

"Normally, visits aren't allowed at this stage of the Admittance procedure," he said after a moment. "But I believe this case may be an exceptional one. But I do ask you to be quiet when you see him."

"Quiet?" McCoy raised an eyebrow in a fair imitation of a Vulcan.

"Loud noises seem to set him off," Van Gelder explained. "And, please, only one of you at a time."

"Dr. Van Gelder," McCoy asked, one doctor to another. "Just what happened to him?"

"If only I knew," Van Gelder shook his head. "All I can say, for now, is that ambassador Wesley seems to be suffering from neurological damage. You'll understand when you see him."

Van Gelder led them down the cheery hall, until they came to a cubicle. Van Gelder let Kirk inside, motioning for him to be quiet. The admiral took a deep breath, preparing himself for the encounter. Unlike Van Gelder, he had the advantage of knowing this was merely an undercover mission. But, Kirk knew Wesley wasn't exactly faking insanity either…

Kirk brought his gaze to the bed. Wesley appeared to be asleep, a blanket drawn up to his shoulders. Kirk laid a hand on Wesley's shoulder, and the other man's eyes snapped open, revealing dilated pupils…

Kirk cleared his throat; spoke as gently as he could.

"It's me," he said. "It's Jim Kirk."

Wesley's breath seemed to catch. He shook his head.

"No, he muttered, half asleep. "Jim's dead. Janner killed him…"

His voice trailed off, and he seemed to fall asleep again.

Kirk turned to Van Gelder, standing off to one side.

"Can we talk somewhere?"

"Certainly, Admiral. My office is available. There are a few questions I'd like to ask you anyway."

Back in Van Gelder's office, with McCoy, and Sulu, Kirk gave the _official story_ of Ambassador Wesley's last stand against Dr. Janner…

Van Gelder sat back, considering what Kirk had told him.

"It looks like my predecessor wasn't the best of individuals," he commented. "I wonder what he was doing working here of all places."

"It's probably best for you if you don't know," Kirk cautioned him. "If there's anything I've learned about Janner, it's that he's a stone cold killer. So… After we made our escape, we went back to Avalon, expecting to find Bob dead. But we didn't find him at all."

"You must've missed _Danae_ by minutes."

"_Danae_ ?" Kirk reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to know about _Danae_ .

Van Gelder found himself explaining about the theft of one of _Danae's_ Shuttles, never knowing that Kirk had helped to arrange it…

"At least I know, now, what happened to ambassador Wesley," Van Gelder said. "For a while, we all thought he had been tortured. You said the Ambassador held Janner off with a Shao Sword?"

"Yes," Kirk replied. "You've heard of them?"

"Only a little," the psychiatrist looked down at his hands. "But what I've heard about them might actually explain what happened to the Ambassador. It could all be as simple as a neurological overload."

Kirk shuddered. He knew it wasn't _that_ . But he also knew that Robert Wesley had come very close to doing just that to himself. Not once. _Twice_ .

"Is there any chance for a cure?" he asked.

"There's a chance," Van Gelder said. "But I wouldn't describe it as more than that."

"What if you can't heal him?" Sulu asked. Van Gelder didn't look happy.

"If he can't be brought back, then Ambassador Wesley will be here, or in similar institutions for the rest of his life."

"He'll be stuck in that cubicle?" Sulu was horrified.

"No," Van Gelder shook his head. "He's only under twenty-four-hour observation now. After that, he'll be placed in a Ward. They're much nicer than the cubicles. If all goes well, you'll be able to visit him in a couple of days."

"We can't, right now," Kirk said. "We've got a mission. If anything happens with Bob, you'll let us know?"

"Of course," Van Gelder stood up, along with the others.

"We'll drop by when we can," Kirk promised. Then, the Starfleet officers left Van Gelder's office.

Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Captain Sulu weren't the only ones to drop in on Robert Wesley as he lay sleeping in the bed in that cubicle. Janah, having prepared the latest Janner-clone, decided to check in on the Research Center. Noticing the newest patient there, it occurred to him that there would never be a better chance to kill Robert Wesley. Then, he took stock of the Ambassador's apparent mental condition…

_Ahh… he didn't get off entirely scot-free, I see. Most satisfying. Maybe death isn't quite the revenge I thought it was…_

Seeing the apparent damage done to his enemy, he realized he could safely ignore the Ambassador now, and concentrate on finding Khan Noonian Singh. All in all, Khan was far more important to Janah's plans than Wesley was.

Also, there was the man who had been hiding Khan.

_Kirk. He can still put a wrench into my plans. No one who opposes me should go without being taught a lesson…_

But Janah had been working on a surprise, a little something that would be the last surprise Kirk ever lived to see…

**CHAPTER IV**

**Reliant Redux**

Back on the _Enterprise_ , Admiral Kirk found an urgent message waiting for him, sent by Admiral Noguchi.

_Again? _

What with Robert Wesley stuck on Juno, as a patient, it seemed the Quest was going to hell in a hand basket. At least this message wasn't coded…

_Thank goodness for small favors…_

Getting your retina scanned wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience…

After playing the recorded message privately, he called his Senior Staff, and Sarek and Khan as well, to hear it the second time.

A Starfleet, Miranda-Class, starship had been seen. It had attacked, and destroyed, a lone Science starship. This particular Miranda was one that could not, under any chance of possibility, exist, and Kirk new that for a fact. It was the _Reliant_ …

Khan was the first to break the silence.

"I thought you told me the _Reliant_ was destroyed," he said.

"It was," now Kirk had to proceed delicately. Not everyone knew who _Martin Santirez_ really was…

"When the _Reliant_ was disabled, the Commander…Khan Singh…had gotten hold of something classified… a Genesis Device. He detonated it, and the _Reliant_ , everyone aboard her, and most of the Muturra Nebula, was transformed into a new solar system. There weren't any survivors."

"So, how is there a _Reliant_ at all? Who would have the gall to create a new _Reliant_ and set it to attack other Federation ships?" Saavik asked. "Klingons? Romulans?"

"I'd say its Janner," Khan replied. "At bottom, he was responsible for the first _Reliant_ Incident. He would almost have to be responsible for the second as well."

Kirk was about to answer, when he remembered when he had taken the _Enterprise_ to Juno a few weeks ago, to get information on Janner. How he and McCoy had found a cloning unit in there, how the Director had said Janner had used it only twice that he knew of…

_Twice. Oh, crap…_

"Admiral?" Sarek spoke. "You seem very abstracted right now. Usually, when I see such an expression on a Human's face, that always appears to bode ill news…"

"Ah…yes, Ambassador Sarek," Kirk felt a sinking sensation in his gut as he contemplated the possibilities…

"It's not good news this time, either," the Admiral recollected his train of thought. "There's a clone on this new _Reliant_ ."

He stopped, seeing Khan smile. It was a bitter smile, to be sure, but a smile all the same…

"What is it, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Our enemy has made a mistake," Khan said. "We know who _that_ clone is. Maybe there are other clones there, as well."

"What are you thinking of, Lieutenant Santirez?"

I was thinking of inciting a crew to mutiny."

"The _Reliant_ ?"

"Yes," Khan was beginning to get exasperated. "You told me what happened during the first _Reliant_ Incident. Do you wish to let that happen again?"

"We weren't expecting it that last time," Kirk said. "We'll be ready for it this time."

"Admiral," that was Sulu.

"Not now, Captain."

"This can't wait… Jim," that was the first time Sulu had ever used Kirk's first name. He was standing next to Saavik; both of them were staring at Khan…

Sulu brought his gaze back to Kirk.

"He wasn't on the _Reliant_ , the first one. Was he?"

Kirk felt the purest sense of relief. He looked at all of his friends, Sulu, Uhura, Scott, and all the others…

"No, he wasn't," he said. "Please sit down, all of you. This will take some time…"

After some time, Kirk shifted from Khan's tale, taking the discussion back to the problem at hand.

"All right, Khan," he said. "You mentioned an idea concerning the _Reliant_ ; the new one, I mean."

"Yes," Khan replied. "You could beam me over to the _Reliant's_ Bridge. I'll deal with the clone myself."

"That seems to be a good plan," Sarek observed. "Janah doesn't know Khan is back with us. He wouldn't expect Khan to involve himself with the new _Reliant_ , or whatever crew she may have."

"True," Sulu still wasn't entirely used to Lieutenant Santirez being Khan Noonian Singh. "But what happens if you succeed?"

"Nothing," Khan shook his head. "Right now, I don't really know what I am. I used to think I knew. But what I knew about myself may be entirely wrong. The people from Sanctuary Alliance have been treating me as if I were a religious icon, as incredible as that may seem. Besides, somehow, in the course of my time among you, as a Lieutenant, I have come to love you all as much as I loved my own people. All this is to say that, while I don't have the vaguest idea where my Life Path will take me, I surely will never be your enemy. I owe you people my life."

He turned back to Admiral Kirk.

"Do we do this, Admiral?"

"I guess we do," Kirk agreed. "Starfleet Command will be keeping an eye out for _Reliant II_ . Noguchi says all other Starships have been warned to stay away from it, and to pass on its location to us. Sulu?"

"Aye, sir?"

"I want you out of this, and J'Taal too. He'll be brought, by shuttle, to the _Excelsior_ . Stay in orbit around Juno. Visit Bob, by all means. José, a Vani from Sanctuary Alliance, will join you. If it looks like Bob's in danger, get him out of there at once."

"I thought the Ambassador killed Janner," Sulu protested.

"His name's not Janner, and it's pretty clear he's not dead," Kirk replied. "José will tell you all the details. Is everything done? Good. Let's get going."

Everyone got to his or her feet. Sulu went to Sickbay to find José waiting by the stretcher holding J'Taal, ready to be carried down to the Shuttle Bay. Sulu brought his gaze back to José…

"You're José?" he said. "Let me guess; you weren't on the _Reliant_ either?"

"No, Captain. I wasn't." Joachim replied. "Admiral Kirk told you?"

"Yes," Sulu glanced at the comatose Shao. "Why is he like this?"

"I'll explain when we get to _Excelsior's_ Sickbay."

"Okay," Sulu lifted one end of the stretcher, Joachim the other. "I'm dying to hear this," he said as they walked to the nearest turbo-lift. "This has been the craziest mission of my entire life."

**CHAPTER V**

**Send In the Clones**

With the _Excelsior_ safely out of the way, the _**Enterprise**_ sped off to locate the ship everyone was calling _Reliant II _.

Much to Kirk's surprise, there was no problem with the crew concerning the true identity of Lieutenant Martin Santirez. They all continued to treat him as a beloved member of the crew.

_Perhaps they understand he's lost more than we did… _

Khan was on the Bridge now, wearing the neuro-net over the uniform of a Starfleet Officer. Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to sit at the helm, but Sarek, ever mindful of Khan's need to learn how to operate a starship, had taken him to the Science-Station. The pair was bent over the banks of consoles, scanning space, near and far, for any trace of _Reliant II _ .

Kirk remembered that first battle. _Reliant I _ had caught them with their pants down, firing when the _Enterprise's_ shields were down…

_It won't be like that this time _, Kirk vowed.

Of course, If Khan could pull this plan off; there wouldn't be a battle at all. But, even if a battle _was_ in the offing, the _Enterprise_ wouldn't be going into this with lowered shields…

"Lieutenant Santirez," he said. "Is your boarding party ready?"

"Yes," Khan replied. "Although I would've appreciated José's company."

"Sorry, Lieutenant. José's presence was required elsewhere."

_In case Bob's cover is broken and he needs rescue in a hurry; or if he's actually lucky enough to find the real Dr. Janner. Either way, a man from a genetic breeding program will be an asset… _

"_Reliant II_ has been located, Admiral," Sarek spoke. He brought a star-chart up as Kirk walked over to the Science-Station. Kirk glanced at the chart, at the blip that was _Reliant II _.

"All right, Lieutenant Santirez. Get your team. It's show time."

"Aye, Sir," Khan turned, left the Bridge.

In spite of all the tension, Kirk had to smile. Khan was still acting like a proper Starfleet Officer. It occurred to the Admiral that Khan was no longer the man who had tried to take over the _Enterprise_ more than fifteen years ago…

"Helm," he ordered. "Take us to _Reliant II_ . Warp six."

"Aye, sir."

Some time later, Sarek looked up from the scanner.

"Admiral," he said. "We are approaching _Reliant II_ ."

"Shields up. Red alert," Kirk headed back to the Captain's Seat, hearing the Klaxon howl…

"Let me remind you," Sarek cautioned. "In order to beam Santirez's party down, we must lower shields."

"When I'm ready," Kirk commed the Transporter Room. "Santirez, is your team ready?"

"Yes."

"Beam them over," Kirk spoke to the Transporter tech. "On my signal."

"Aye, sir."

"Okay, Kirk leaned forward. "Drop shields, and go to Warp three."

The _Enterprise _ surged forward, seemingly catching _Reliant II_ by surprise. At the last minute, Kirk signaled the Transporter tech.

"Now," he ordered.

Khan found himself, and his party, standing on a Bridge very similar to that on the _Enterprise_ . The view screen showed the _Enterprise_ , still in Warp, peeling away, out of the range of fire. Nobody seemed to notice the visitors, standing at the back of the Bridge. Presently, the man sitting in the Captain's Seat spoke.

"Now, that," he said. "Is a very strange maneuver indeed. First they raise shields, and then lower them. Then, they charge, and retreat without firing a shot. It makes no sense at all."

Khan had to fight off an attack of the shivers. That voice was his...He remembered that dream he'd had while still on Juno, how he had seen his other self, with features horribly burned and scarred by battle…

The _other_ was still talking.

"Well, Joachim? After them!"

Khan watched as a duplicate of his Joachim said:

"Yes, my Lord."

_Enough_ … Khan though, drawing his phaser. Aiming carefully-he didn't want to hurt these people-he fired at the Helm/Weapons Console.

Everything happened at once, the console going up in flame and sparks, Joachim, and his partner, throwing themselves off to the side. The man in the Captain's Seat leaped to his feet and spun around…

…And Khan faced Khan…

Khan took the moment of stunned shock to observe the other most carefully. Surprisingly, the other's face was unscarred. In all else, though, the image was the same…

The _other_ looked like a reject from the days of Ancient Gaul, wearing trousers, and a shirt that left most of his chest bare. His hair was as long as Khan's was, but more ragged-looking. Physically, in every way, he was an exact duplicate of Khan Noonian Singh. Except for the medallion…

But the _other_ had a medallion of his own, and Khan knew where that medallion came from…

It was a Starfleet Badge.

_Marla's Badge… _

Turning his mind from the Starfleet Badge, this was not the time to give in to grief, Khan pointed to the _other's_ hands.

"You're only wearing one glove," he said. "Why?"

It was such a totally non sequitor question, that the other laughed in profound disbelief.

"You came here to ask after my _hands_ ? Whatever for?"

"You're not going to ask about my identity?"

Khan looked at the _other's_ eyes, saw the insanity burning there. "Why are you trying to attack the _Enterprise _?

"Captain Kirk betrayed me. He marooned us on a desert planet."

"Ceti Alpha V wasn't desert when you got there," Khan pointed out. "It was a beautiful world, full of greenery."

"Captain Kirk destroyed the moon, causing Ceti Alpha V to be laid waste," the other stated. "Most of my people were killed, and my wife," here, the _other's_ hand touched the Starfleet Badge. "I will see justice served."

"Justice is good," Khan agreed. "But, if you hit the wrong target, then you haven't served justice, have you? Kirk didn't do this. Someone called Janner is responsible for the moon's destruction. He's the one you should be going after. Not Kirk."

"He hates me, and wants nothing less than my death. That's why he exploded the moon."

Khan shook his head.

"If he had wanted our deaths as badly as all that, he could've killed us when he had us at his mercy. He could've killed us then; he would've been within his rights to do so. We tried to take over his ship. But he set us upon a bountiful planet, with plenty of food, seed, in fact, he gave us everything we needed to make that planet our own. Why do you resist the truth?"

"Because it's not the truth. Kirk fears me. He hates me."

"No, he doesn't," Khan felt compassion for the clone, a compassion for yet another victim of Janah. "Kirk has absolutely nothing to fear from you."

The _other_ froze, seeming to actually notice Khan for the first time…

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Khan laughed.

"I thought you would never ask," placing a hand on his chest, he bowed slightly. "I am Khan Noonian Singh."

The _other_ glanced over to his Joachim.

"Kill him," he ordered; but Joachim was too bewildered to move. Khan looked back at his twin.

"Are you afraid to take me on yourself?" he taunted. "Is this the example you intend to set for your people?"

That was too much for the clone. With a strangled oath, the twin wrested the phaser out of Joachim's hand, spun back to face Khan. Slowly, he moved up, phaser centered on Khan's chest.

"If you do not resist," he said. "I will give your party merciful deaths."

"So, you'll skip the Ceti Eels?" Khan asked.

As the clone's eyes widened, Khan moved. It was doubtful he had ever moved so quickly in his life…

Moving under, and around, the phaser, he knocked the weapon out of the other's hand. As he moved, his other arm came up in a straight-handed blow, his fist catching the other in the sternum, driving through ribs and tissue, rupturing the heart...

The clone doubled over, and then collapsed, blood frothing from his lips. Khan caught him as he fell, held him as he lay dying.

"Be easy," Khan whispered to the clone. "I will avenge all of it. Every wrong done to us all, I will avenge."

He saw the clone's dying; saw how the life left his eyes. Gently, he laid a hand across the clone's face, closing the dead eyes. Then, he looked around, at all the badly frightened clones of his people.

_My people _…

"All right," he said. "It's over now. Everyone stand down now."

He watched as everyone left their posts and knelt before him. He had to fight the tears back.

"Put me through to the _Enterprise _," he ordered.

"Yes…my lord," a grungy-looking girl said.

Presently, Admiral Kirk appeared on the view screen. 

"Khan?" Kirk asked.

"It's done, Admiral. I ask mercy for them. They are but victims," Khan stood up.

"They're your people, Khan" Kirk smiled. "It's up to them."

"My lord," Joachim strode up, as ragged-looking as all the others. "Are we prisoners?"

"No," Kirk had apparently heard Joachim. "Khan Noonian Singh is my friend. As you are his friends, then I am your friend too."

"Admiral," Khan said. "Is there room for thirty-five people on the _Enterprise_ ?"

"Yes there is. Why?"

"I think we should abandon _Reliant II_ as quickly as possible, and get the hell out of here."

"Agreed," Kirk nodded. "Prepare yourselves."

As everyone from _Reliant II_ beamed off, Sarek began to notice unusual readings from the Miranda-Class starship…

"Admiral," Sarek said. "I've never seen these readings before."

Kirk stood up, went to the Science Station, looked at the readings, realized he _had_ seen them before.

_Genesis_ …

"Is everyone off _Reliant II_ ?"

"Yes, Admiral. The last three just beamed in."

"Out of here now!" Kirk ordered the Helm. "Warp six."

The _Enterprise _ lunged away. Khan, along with Joachim II, had the dubious privilege of seeing _Reliant II_ turn into a brilliant ball of stellar matter…

Of those on the Bridge, only Sarek, Khan, and Joachim II, had never seen it before, the Genesis Device. Apparently, Janah had it too…

_Damn!_ Kirk thought. _How the hell do we handle this? _

"Head back to Juno," Kirk kept his voice calm as he spoke. "Warp two, Saavik."

He stood, turning to face Khan and Joachim II

"They're all in Sickbay?" he asked.

"Yes, Admiral. Except for Joachim."

Joachim II met Kirk's gaze.

"I get the feeling we're all clones," he said. "Are we?"

"I'd imagine most of you are," Kirk replied. "We've got some discussing to do. Joachim, Khan, and Sarek? You're all with me. Saavik, you've got the con."

Sickbay was a madhouse. Doctors and nurses were running about, tending to everything from recalcitrant viral infections to simple malnutrition. At the head of it all, was Dr. Leonard McCoy, using old-fashioned common sense, eyes, and _sight_ to make sure the clones all got the medical attention they so desperately needed.

Kirk looked around, reminded of the aftermath of _Reliant I_ first attack, the beds full of the wounded, the halls filled with others not as badly injured.

But there was no battle this time. No deaths either…

Khan gently pushed Joachim II toward a doctor.

"Get yourself checked out," he ordered the clone. "I want you to be well when you meet your twin brother."

After Joachim II left with the doctor, Khan turned to Kirk.

"Am I a member of the Dream team?" he asked.

"I'd say you are," Kirk nodded. "Bones' office?"

"I…think so."

Once inside McCoy's office, Khan turned to McCoy and Sarek.

"What happened to _Reliant II_ ? Unless my neuro-net is deceiving me, I just saw a starship transform into a new solar system. Was that the Genesis Device?"

"Yes, it was," Kirk nodded. "Janah seems to have it too, and that could be a problem. You okay, Khan?"

"Yes, Admiral. It's only… I had to kill him, a man who could've been me. Or a man _I_ could've been. It was very unsettling…"

Khan sighed.

"I only hope the two Joachims will get along when they meet."

**CHAPTER VI**

**Explanations to the Captain**

Joachim I-unaware that he new had a twin brother-was sitting next to Commander Pavel Chekov. Captain Sulu, looking angry enough to spit tacks, was sitting across from them. Finding out that Lieutenant Martin Santirez was really Khan Noonian Singh was upsetting enough all on its own. But finding out that the _Reliant Incident_ , that one that killed Spock, had been masterminded by a clone-meister, who still wanted Khan for reasons of his/it's own, was practically the final straw. It would've been the final straw, if not for the fact of Kirk's keeping vital information from him. _That_ was the true Final Straw…

But, now knowing the facts of Khan, the Captain could also understand why Kirk had done what he did. It didn't stop him from being angry, though. Especially when he thought of Robert Wesley…

"Ambassador Wesley's insanity was engineered by Keir J'Taal? Just so he could go in there and rescue Dr. Janner? For crying out loud, you could've gone to Dr. Van Gelder, and simply told him what was going on. I'm certain he would've helped."

Captain," Chekov spoke up. "Please bear in mind that Janah attacked Khan at Ambassador Wesley's residence. He's perfectly capable of doing that in a hospital too."

"All right, Pavel," Sulu raised a hand. "But what about Ambassador Wesley? He's all alone down there, and he really is insane, from what I can tell. How can he be expected to find _anything_ in that state?"

"J'Taal is with him, telepathically, every minute," Joachim explained it all to the Captain. "And he's not just keeping the Ambassador insane. He's also working, kind of like a computer program, to keep the Ambassador on track for his mission. The Ambassador will check every possible place before his search is over."

Sulu snorted at that.

"So, the Research Center will have to deal with a psychotic, brain-damaged man with wanderlust in his soul. That should be interesting…"

Thanks to certain ideas held by Dr. Simon Van Gelder, that wasn't too much of a problem. Three days after being admitted to the Research Center, Robert Wesley was placed in a Ward. He'd given the staff a few bad moments, due to his habit of simply getting up and wandering away. But, being found to be rather non-violent, it wasn't as bad a problem as it might've been.

Van Gelder had made, as a matter of course, some alterations to Hospital Security, giving the less violent of the patients a freer run of the hospital than they'd had before. They were required to wear badges that were connected to a computer that was dedicated to keeping track of all of the patients.

Van Gelder had an orderly bring Robert Wesley to his office. When they arrived, the psychiatrist looked Wesley over. The man's color had improved over the last few days. But Van Gelder wished Robert would show more _life_ . He seemed just a short step away from catatonia…

"Robert?" Slowly, Wesley's eyes focused on the doctor, in response to his voice. "How do you feel?"

As expected, Wesley didn't respond. He just stood there, waiting…

"I'd like you to do me a favor," Van Gelder said as he came forward to stand in front of the other man. "I'd like to pin this on your shirt."

He held up a badge. Wesley didn't respond, or move. It was almost as if Van Gelder, and the attendant who had brought him to the office, didn't exist in Wesley's personal world.

_Maybe we don't_ Van Gelder thought. He'd certainly seen enough cases where people had literally been lost to their worlds, unable to see their friends who ached to interact with them…

Wesley stood there, letting the doctor fix the thing to his shirt. Then, van Gelder stepped back.

"It's done," he said. "You can go back to your Ward now."

The psychiatrist watched the attendant lead Wesley back to the Ward.

_At least they'll be able to find him more easily if he ever wanders off like that again. I wonder why he does that? Is it because some part of him remembers being a Starfleet Officer? Or is it in response to whatever hurt him that badly, an attempt to hide from worse harm? _

Whatever it was, Van Gelder decided to keep an eye on the man during the next few days. An answer would be found within the pattern of his daily activities, the things that attracted him, and the things that repelled him. Eventually, Van Gelder would find the path to Robert Wesley…

_Now at liberty to wander, Robert Wesley stands in the comfortable hall of his Ward, walls and halls painted bright, happy colors. Deep in the back of his mind, a kindly voice tells him it is time to continue the search for a man. The voice in Wesley's head suggests brilliant golden eyes. And those eyes are they eyes of a friend. If that friend tells him to look for a man who is somewhere on the hospital grounds, then Wesley will do just that._

_In the Ambassador's condition, there is no question of what he should do if he actually finds a kidnapped man. Nor does he wonder if there's been a mistake, and the kidnapped man isn't here at all._

_Wesley knows the missing man is here. And he also knows that he will be certain when he finds the man._

_All that remains is the search itself._

_He steps out of the Ward, into terra incognita, and begins his search… _

**CHAPTER VII**

Taking Council 

When the _Enterprise_ returned to Juno, Jim Kirk, and Khan Singh, accompanied by Sarek and Joachim II, beamed over to the _Excelsior_ to give Sulu, Chekov, and Joachim I, the good news and the bad news. Dr. McCoy was still busy in Sickbay. Superior strength notwithstanding, most of the clones were seriously ill. As for the good news…

…Joachim and Joachim walked around each other, shy, but _delighted_ smiles sprouting on their faces. Then, as one, they turned to Khan, who was reminded of all the times children had found lost, stray pets. _Can I keep him?_ It was written, large and plain as day, on both faces. Khan sighed.

"One of you will have to change your name," he said.

"I know," Joachim II said. "Being the clone, it should be me. But what name can I use?"

"Why not be José?" Joachim laughed. "I only used the name for a while."

"José," the clone repeated. Looking at Khan, he said. "My Lord?"

"That's a fine name," Khan agreed. "So, that's your name from henceforth; José."

"I gather," Sulu spoke dryly. "That this _Reliant Incident _ was a resounding success?"

"Ah…" Kirk shook his head. "Not exactly."

Sarek took up the tale.

"There were several clones aboard _Reliant II_ . The clones were all duplicates of the original Botany Bay crew, and some younger individuals that may be supposed to be children of certain of the original crew. The one in command was a clone of Khan Noonian Singh. Khan Noonian Singh killed him. All of the other clones surrendered to Khan, and were beamed off _Reliant II_ . After _Reliant II_ was abandoned, in fact, as the _Enterprise_ was moving away, the Genesis Device was detonated."

Sulu and Chekov both came to their feet.

"Wait a minute…" Sulu began.

"It looks like Janah has the Genesis device," Kirk spoke in disgust. "He must've been keeping a very close eye on the original _Reliant_ to pull that off."

"Suddenly, I don't feel too good about this," Chekov commented.

"What about Bob Wesley?" Kirk asked, wanting to change the subject. He'd already sent a coded message to Noguchi, making him aware of this latest development. _Noguchi's probably as tired of all these retinal scans as I am… _

Sulu's report on Robert Wesley was more heartening, if baffling…

"He keeps on wandering off, giving the hospital staff fits," Sulu informed him.

"So, he's _looking_ for Janner?"

"Oh yes, Admiral," Sulu nodded. "I don't think he's going to leave one turn unstoned. He's turned into one hell of a hiker. That Research Center is big."

"So, it'll take Bob a while," Kirk said. "There's nothing we can do now, except wait for Noguchi's response regarding the Genesis Device."

Khan shivered.

"At first," he said. "I tried to visualize such a device in the hands of my clone. Granted, the thought was terrifying. But he was mad. Such insanity would probably act to limit the destruction such a one as he might cause."

"What that first clone did was bad enough," Kirk reminded him.

"Agreed," Khan replied. "But, what about Janah? While we might not think him sane either, his insanity is of a totally different nature."

"He isn't a humanoid being," Sarek pointed out. "Our concepts of sanity, and insanity, would not apply to him."

"True, Ambassador Sarek," Khan agreed. "But, I think you would agree with me that the Genesis Device, in the hands of someone like Janah, would have repercussions stretching across the entire galaxy."

"Even more than that," Joachim commented. "Janah, like the people of Sanctuary Alliance, comes from another universe. Forget about galaxies in peril, or even a single universe. The entire multi-verse is imperiled here."

Kirk tried to conceive of it. Entire galaxies, entire _Universes_ , would be re-made in a different image, against the wishes of its current occupants. Spock had said it…

_All life would be destroyed, in favor of its new matrix…_

"We have to find out where he's keeping them," Kirk said.

"Lovely…" Khan laughed softly. "And, when you do find… _them_ … You think he's got more than one?"

"He's had eight months," Kirk replied. "I'm told Sanctuary Alliance science is more advance than our science. I'm sure Janah is more, or less, in step with them. That being the case, what do you think?"

"That we are so far up the creek, the Eskimos are waving us goodbye," Khan looked at Kirk. "If we find them, what do we do with them?"

Kirk looked up, eyes steely.

"We destroy them," he said. "By any means possible."

"Jim," Sulu stopped to clear his throat. "We could get caught in the Genesis Effect. We almost did the last time. If he's got more than one…

_If he's got more than one, we are royally screwed_ , Kirk thought to himself.

"We'd better start the search," Chekov said.

"We can't," Sulu protested. "Not until Ambassador Wesley completes _his_ search. Are you sure Dr. Janner's being kept on Juno?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Kirk replied. "But, Bob might need time to do this, especially in the state he's in. I don't think we've got that time."

"But we can't just take off and leave him here," Khan said. "How long will it be before you get a response from Admiral Noguchi?"

**CHAPTER VIII**

**An Unexpected Body**

Fortunately, Robert Wesley was doing something right, in spite of his befuddled condition. Dr. Van Gelder insisted on accompanying him on these perambulations. He wanted to find the key that would unlock Robert Wesley, setting the man free in his head. Wesley, of course, didn't know that this could cause problems. The voice in his head, belonging to that golden-eyed friend, urged him to continue the search…

His search took him, and Van Gelder, deep into the bowels of the hospital. Van Gelder felt uneasy there, at the Eighth Basement Level. Wesley was tense, breath coming quickly, eyes darting about. Suddenly, he stopped, staring at a door situated at the extreme far end of the dreary hall.

"Is that it?" Van Gelder asked.

"For answer, Wesley pointed at the door.

"He's in there," Wesley said

"Okay, Robert," Van Gelder strode down the hall, Wesley right behind him. "Let's see what's inside."

Van Gelder's passkey let gave him unrestricted access to every part of the hospital. The door slid open, letting the two men inside…

Having studied the schematics for all of the buildings in the Research center, Van Gelder knew this room was supposed to be a power backup station. One look at all the medical equipment in this little room told the psychiatrist that power backup was not the use to which this room was being out. There was even a stasis cubicle…

Wesley walked up to the thing, seemingly excited.

"He's in there," Wesley said; the certainty in his voice making the hair rise on the back of Van Gelder's neck…

In _Excelsior's _ Sickbay, Dr Randall, Chief Surgeon, saw Keir J'Taal sit upright. He Commed the Bridge immediately.

"Captain Sulu," he said. "Something's up with J'Taal."

"Okay," Sulu ordered. "Joachim, José, get ready to beam down."

The Twins were already in the Transporter Room.

"We're ready," Joachim said.

After calling the _Enterprise_ , for Dr. McCoy's assistance, Dr. Randall focused on the Shao. J'Taal spoke quietly, as if drugged, and Randall passed the beam-down coordinates down to the transporter Room. The Twins beamed down…

Dr. van Gelder looked at the stasis cubicle. Medical experience told him _somebody_ was in there. Possibly still alive…

Coming to a quick decision, he grabbed Wesley's arm.

"We'd better call the authorities," he said.

Just then, two men, _Twins_ , Van Gelder realized, beamed into the small room. One of them saw the psychiatrist.

"Damn!" he said. "Dr. Van Gelder's here. But Robert has found a stasis cubicle. You'd better beam everything up."

Van Gelder started to move, but the other twin had moved, wrapping his arms around the psychiatrist, immobilizing him.

"Don't worry," that man said. "We're friends. You'll get a full explanation. That, I promise you."

The Transporter took everything, and everyone…

Van Gelder found himself, along with everyone else, including the mysterious occupant in the stasis cubicle, in what looked to be the Sickbay of a Federation Starship. Robert Wesley was not responding to this most unexpected turn of events. He just stood there, staring blankly. Two doctors were there as well; Doctor McCoy, and another man Van Gelder didn't know.

The other man gestured to Wesley.

"Come on, Robert," he invited. "I've got a bed ready for you."

Wesley took a step forward, but Van Gelder stopped him.

"What in the name of holy hell is going on here?" he demanded

"It's Janner," McCoy said. "The Ambassador's found Janner. I'll explain in a bit, Simon. Ambassador Wesley will be fine. José, escort the Ambassador to the bed next to J'Taal."

"Yes, sir," one of the twins walked over to Wesley. "Robert?"

Taking Wesley by the arm, he guided the man to the diagnostic bed. As Wesley lay down, the Shao seemed to come alive, sitting up slowly. The doctor in charge of this watched as Wesley closed his eyes.

"Okay, J'Taal. He's ready."

The Shao got off his bed, crossed the short distance to Wesley's bed. Bending over, he laid long fingers over the other man's eyes. Wesley seemed to shiver a bit, his breath coming in short gasps. Then, as J'Taal's hands came away, Wesley's eyes opened, blinking owlishly in the bright light of Sickbay

"Did I find him?" he asked J'Taal.

"Yes," the Shao assured him.

"Good," Wesley started to sit up, thought better of it. "I feel like I've got the great-grandfather of all hangovers."

Van Gelder felt his jaw drop.

_He was faking insanity? Why?_

For a brief moment, all the psychiatrist felt was white-hot rage…

"Ah… Dr. Van Gelder," Admiral Kirk's voice brought him around. "I see I've got some explaining to do."

Looking at the Doctor who had overseen the process between J'Taal and Wesley, he said:

"How is Ambassador Wesley, Dr. Randall?"

"He's asleep," Randall informed him. "I just gave him a hypo. He's out, and he'll _stay_ out for at least six hours. I'm going to help Leonard with _his_ patient."

"Bones," Kirk turned to Dr. McCoy. "Is it Dr. Janner?"

"Yes Jim, it is Dr. Janner," McCoy stared at the cubicle's readouts. "This will take a while. Why don't you fill Dr. Van Gelder in on the details?"

"Ah…yes," Kirk glanced at Van Gelder. "Would you please accompany me to the _Enterprise_ ?"

"Certainly," Van Gelder nodded. "I'd love to hear this…"

One hour later, in Admiral Kirk's office, Van Gelder learned all the details. He was told, by no less than admiral Noguchi, that his knowledge of Robert Wesley's rescue of Dr. Janner placed Van Gelder in considerable danger from a being called Janah. Listening to Noguchi, the psychiatrist began to believe he had lost his reasoning abilities.

"I'm to stay on the _Enterprise_ ?" he stared, though the view screen, at Noguchi. "What about my patients? How will you explain this to the hospital administration?"

"You needn't fear for your patients. A qualified doctor will be sent to replace you, on a strictly temporary basis, of course. You may consider yourself part of Admiral Kirk's team for the mission's duration."

The, Noguchi switched off, leaving Van Gelder staring at a blank screen.

"I just got drafted…" he said, not believing this at all…

"We all were drafter," Kirk replied. "I'll have quarters prepared for you," he paused. "Sorry to say this, but, far from getting you out of the frying-pan, we're going into the fire."

"Okay. So I'm drafted," Van Gelder took a deep, calming breath. "When we last met, you seemed to be saying Dr. Janner was a dangerous man, an enemy. Now, Janner's a victim, and this _Janah's_ the enemy. Will there be any more of those changes?"

"Dear lord," Kirk murmured. "I hope not. There've been way too many changes already. I know this isn't what you were expecting. But, I think we need you on this mission."

" I'm not so sure about that," Van Gelder grumbled. "Pulling the wool over my eyes like that. I should've known he was faking it."

"He wasn't."

"Wasn't what?"

"Faking it, Dr. Van Gelder. The Shao Priest, J'Taal, deliberately futzed Bob's marbles. He really was insane. He had to be in order for Janah to stop thinking he was a threat."

"I always knew you Starfleet people were just this side of crazy," Van Gelder stood up. "You're telling me that Ambassador Wesley allowed this Shao Priest to deliberately drive him insane?"

"Crazy, isn't it?" Kirk smiled

"You're all as loony as bed bugs. Is this mission as important as I think it might be?"

"However important you think it is, it's at least one hundred times more important than that. Get some rest. We've only got one more stop to make, then we're on our way."

"A few more specialists on the case?"

"Yes," Kirk nodded. "We'll rendezvous with the _Grissom_ and pick up Drs. Carol and David Marcus. When everyone's in, I'll call a meeting of the Senior Staff. I'd appreciate it if you would attend the meeting."

"Thank you," Van Gelder stopped at the door to Kirk's office. "I shall."

STAY TUNED FOR "STAR TREK: THE KEEPERS OF THE TRUST: BOOK VI

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own any of the "Star Trek" characters. I do own the original characters…


	6. Chapter 6

**KEEPERS OF THE TRUST VI**

**Chapter I**

Admiral Kirk was waiting in the Main Transporter Room, waiting for two people…

"They're ready to beam over," the Transporter Chief said.

"Good," Kirk nodded. "Energize."

Less than a minute later, Carol, and David Marcus, stood on the Transporter Platform.

"Jim," Carol stepped off the platform. "It's good to see you again. But, when Admiral Noguchi spoke to us, he seemed to be saying someone had copied Genesis."

"Yes," Kirk nodded. "We'll be discussing that at the meeting, tomorrow morning. I've got quarters prepared for both of you."

Robert Wesley finally woke up from a deep, and dreamless, slumber. Now, he was in the _Enterprise's_ Sick Bay.

_They must have transferred me from the Excelsior while I was sleeping,_ he mused.

He looked up to see Joan Garner bending over him.

"We seem to be getting into a habit," he said. "Me waking up to see you."

"Is it a nice habit?" Garner asked.

"Well, it's not bad…" Wesley admitted.

Garner laughed at that.

"Actually, I was looking in on Stefan," she admitted. "Dr. McCoy broke him out of that Stasis Cubicle last night. Stefan is still on full support, but the prognosis looks good; even after sixteen years in that thing. I just want to say Thank You."

Wesley shrugged.

"It was nothing," he said. "I don't even remember what I did."

"So, I've been told. You know, they told me about what you did. That must've been horrifying. If I had known what you were doing beforehand, I would've been very afraid for you."

"Well, I'm here," Wesley said. "And fine. Now…" he looked around. "Where are my clothes? I can't go around looking like this."

"Oh, yes you can." Garner ran her eyes over him appreciatively.

Wesley looked at himself. He was wearing loose trousers, no shirt. He found himself remembering the last dream he'd had with Matt Decker.

_Matt said she liked me…_

Wesley found himself flushing. Garner smiled at that…

"I'll be going now," she said. "See you later."

After she had left, Wesley got to his feet, looking for what he had been wearing before. The problem was that his memories of his experiences as a patient were rather…scrambled…and he had no idea what he had been wearing when he had been brought to Sick Bay…

Dr. McCoy walked in, carrying the Ambassador's clothes, Shao Sword, and scabbard slung over one shoulder.

"Thank you, Leonard," Wesley grabbed the clothes, began dressing quickly. "The way Dr. Garner was looking at me began to make me feel like a…well…"

He couldn't finish the thought.

"Don't quote me," McCoy drawled. "But, I think she likes you."

"That's precisely what Mat said," Wesley sighed. He caught the doctor staring at him. "Leonard?"

"Don't mind me, Ambassador. I'm just getting these weird readings on you."

"Your _Sight_?" Wesley paused in the middle of pulling on his shirt. "Weird readings?"

"Well…" McCoy hesitated. "Did Matt tell you anything else, apart from Dr. Garner liking you?"

Wesley flushed again, but remembered something else Decker had said…

"He said I was Vani, Leonard; which I find just a little hard to believe."

"The records do say you were adopted, sir."

"The record also says the identities of my real parents were unknown. Besides, Vani are supposed to be indistinguishable from Humans. Those readings you're getting on me don't have anything to do with that."

"Keir J'Taal, "McCoy said. "He told me it has to do with the training you got for the Shao sword. Apparently, he thinks you're just a short step away from being a full Shao Priest."

"That's ridiculous, Leonard," Wesley, fully dressed, belted the scabbard on, slid the sword into the scabbard. "Me? A Shao Priest?"

"It's not as ridiculous as you think," McCoy insisted. "Not with these readings."

"Okay, Leonard," Wesley turned to face the doctor. "What, exactly, are you reading in me?"

"There are subtle changes in the chemistry of your brain, blood, and nervous system. It all points to profound changes in the neuro-structure of your brain. J'Taal said most True Born Shao manifest these changes soon after beginning training for the Priesthood. Meaning all this is a normal consequence of your training."

Wesley let out a deep breath.

"Why don't I feel any different?" he asked.

"Actually, you _do_ feel different," McCoy assured him. "You tire less easily, and your response-time to sudden stimuli is faster, more accurate, than when you were twenty, for example. And, Ambassador, there's more. You went against Janah twice. You beat _him_ both times. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Wesley drew the sword, staring at the crystal hilt.

"Damn," he muttered. "What did J'Taal get me into?"

"Nothing you weren't meant to be," J'Taal's voice brought both men around. "Robert, I didn't expect this to happen when I taught you the Sword. _Possibility_, I sensed, but no more than that. Now, I see _Certainty_. Your ancestry notwithstanding, you _are_ a True Born Shao."

"Uh…" Wesley hesitated. "You want me to take the Full training?"

"It would be best if you did, Robert; especially if you should meet Janah again. I know you have duties, but I'm certain we could work a schedule around that. For you, this training is necessary. Those two times you met Janah in battle, you almost died each time. But, it wasn't his power that almost killed you. It was your _own_ power, my friend. Neurological Overload, often called Burnout, is the prime killer of inexperienced Shao. The Training will give you control over your mind and body. Without that, you will die."

Wesley sighed, slid the sword back into the scabbard.

"I'll find the time," he said. "I've got a few memories from when you were scrambling my mind. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," J'Taal turned to leave. "I'll set up the schedule."

Wesley stared after him.

"Ambassador Wesley?" McCoy asked.

"Ah…Leonard, have you ever seen a Shao Priest?"

"J'Taal is the only one I've ever met. Why?"

"They have this thing about not cutting their hair. They all wear it long, past their shoulders."

"Oh…"

Wesley shook his head.

"I suppose it'll be a while before I see a barber."

**Chapter 2**

The Senior Staff for _Enterprise_ and _Excelsior_ assembled in the Main Conference Room on the _Enterprise_. When everyone was there, coffee and tea served out, Admiral Kirk rose and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "As you all know, our mission started out as a simple Quest, laid upon us by the Speaker, on behalf of Sanctuary Alliance. However, it turns out that our Quest concerns a man who is a member of our crew; Lieutenant Martin Santirez. Most of you know, by now, why this should be so, but, for the benefit of those who don't, here's the story so far…"

Kirk quickly sketched in the details of Khan's kidnapping from Ceti Alpha V, his escape from Juno, and his reunion with the _Enterprise_. Kirk was entirely truthful about this, only omitting the presence of the Dream Team. If everyone found out just _who_ Kirk, Sarek, and Wesley, had been talking to in their dreams, things would've been very bad…

They all took the _public_ revelation that Lieutenant Martin Santirez was actually Khan Noonian Singh, and had been serving on the _Enterprise_, right under their noses, very well; especially after the testimonies of Drs. Garner, and Van Gelder. Of course, Van Gelder hadn't come to the Research Center until after Khan had escaped; but he had certainly seen the reports on Khan from when he was there, and the _treatment course_ prescribed by Dr. Janner…

So, now, everyone knew that Khan had not been the villain in the first _Reliant Incident_…

"But," Montgomery Scott spoke up. "Why is Khan the Quest? No offense, Khan, but I thought you were part of a Terran eugenics program."

"I have no idea," Khan shrugged. "The people of Sanctuary Alliance seem to think I'm a major figure in one of their prophecies."

"We do know this much, at least," Sarek said. "We know you are not of Terran ancestry. Does anyone know where the _Danae_ has gone?"

"They'll join us in roughly six hours," Captain Sulu informed him. "I'm more interested in where Janah has the genesis Device; and I'm hoping he only has one…"

"I can't help you with how many he's got," the man's voice startled everyone. It was Dr. Janner-the _real_ Dr. Janner-sitting in a Support Chair, accompanied by Dr. Garner and Dr. McCoy. He looked exactly like the man both Robert Wesley, and Khan Singh had come to hate. But, he was different, too, in an indefinable sort of way. A very human kind of compassion shone in his eyes…

"He told me where his base is," Janner continued. "I suppose he must have thought I'd never be rescued. It's in the Arvel System."

"Oh, boy," Sulu whistled. "That's a large planetary system. Twenty planets, not including the moons…"

"Can we be certain the Genesis Device is on one of those planets?" Carol Marcus inquired.

Kirk shrugged.

"I don't see how we could be sure, unless we investigate the Arvel System. But, finding Janah's base is important."

"But, Janah is certain to be keeping an eye out for us," Sulu protested. "If we go there to investigate, it might start something we might not be able to finish."

"Talk to Keilan," Khan said. "I believe _Danae_ can do the job. Firstly, Janah doesn't know _Danae_. Secondly, _Danae_ is superbly equipped to do the job. She has thousands of remote-operated scan-droids. Those can scan the system without making attracting undue attention from Janah."

"All right," Kirk looked at the group. "Let's break for now."

Robert Wesley watched as the group dispersed. There wouldn't be much for anyone to do until _Danae_ returned...

"Are you ready, Robert?" J'Taal strode up.

"I…uh…yes…" Wesley got to his feet. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll be working on the first Mind/Body Lesson. We'll be doing this in the Gym."

"The mental work…Is it like the Vulcan Disciplines?"

"It's similar, but not exactly the same," J'Taal replied. "While we do advocate control of the passions, we don't seek to eliminate them entirely. Evolution gave us emotions for a _reason_. Ah…we're here."

The next three hours would be difficult for Wesley to describe. It wasn't hypnosis; it wasn't a trance. It was precisely what Kier J'Taal had said it would be. Wesley learned his own body, how his mind affected his body, how he could use his mind to control bodily reactions; even the autonomic ones…

_His pulse, breathing, even the rush of blood through his veins…_

Wesley learned he could even control that…

When it was done, he was bathed in sweat, arms and legs atremble; but he felt he'd had a certain measure of success. J'Taal's smile confirmed his suspicion…

"I've a few exercises to loosen you up," the Shao said. "You put your body through unaccustomed stress today."

Wesley got to his feet.

"If I may ask," J'Taal got to his feet too. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixty-three," Wesley picked up his shirt. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

"It's because you don't look your age, Robert."

"So I work out," Wesley commented. "My friends all know that; but even they are making a big thing of it."

"So? Except for your hair, you look to be in your mid-forties. That's a good thing, you know."

"Until I suddenly keel over, and die," Wesley laughed. "Probably ten years from now."

"It could take longer than that," J'Taal's golden eyes sparkled with humor. "Let me show you those exercises. "Then, you can take a shower."

"What about _Danae_?"

"Khan's already contacted them. They're on the way to the Arvel System. So, relax and put your shirt down."

Light years away, _Danae_ hovered, hidden in an asteroid belt. Keilan had already given her the Search Parameters concerning the Genesis Device(s). Fortunately, _Danae_ had thousands of cloaked Scan-droids, and the capacity to make more. That was just as well…

With twenty planets to check, and uncounted moons, asteroids, and anything in between, _Danae's_ surveillance abilities were taxed to the limit. The whole procedure took about two weeks…

**Chapter 3**

Robert Wesley scarcely noticed the passage of time. J'Taal had him from dawn to eve every day, training him for the Shao Priesthood.

Some days, it was more Mind/Body work. Other days, it was physical training, with practice-blades, or just old-fashioned hand-to-hand combat. The training was more strenuous than Wesley remembered from before, almost…punishing…

J'Taal assured him this was standard for Candidates for the Full Priesthood.

_You need to know your mind and body, the strengths and limits of both. Sometimes, great strength can, itself, be a weakness, if you can't bring yourself to bend in the winds of life…_

Near the end of those two weeks, Dr. McCoy, fascinated by what the Shao Training was doing to the Ambassador, had Wesley come in for a checkup.

"Okay, Leonard," Wesley pulled his shirt back on as he spoke. "Getting any joy out of this?"

McCoy snorted.

"It's almost as interesting as what I've been seeing in Khan."

"That's right," Wesley remembered. "You've been getting this…flicker…from him. How's that coming along?"

"It looks like he might have a genuine binary nervous system. Pieces of it keep on waking up, and, whenever I _see_ him, he reminds me of a Christmas tree. Just yesterday, he came in with a headache. He didn't even know what it was."

"He's never had a headache before?" Wesley was amazed.

"Nope. No sinus, and/or Migraine headaches. Not even tension headaches. The entire experience was a new one for him."

"That binary system was beginning to kick in?"

"Yes," McCoy agreed. "That headache almost floored him, and, when I _saw_ what was happening, it scared the hell out of me. We still don't know everything about the brain and nervous system. But, it wasn't as serious as I thought it might be. Khan's brain is slightly different from our brains, more folds in it, that sort of thing. It also looks as though parts of his brain, parts that don't normally get used, are switching on, too. When I look at that, and his awakening binary nervous system, I seem some very interesting possibilities. Compared to Khan, reading _you_ is as easy as pie. Also, if you don't mind my saying so, I think I've been able to prove that you _are_ Vani."

Wesley stared at McCoy.

"I thought you couldn't tell the difference between Humans and Vani."

"It's difficult," the doctor agreed. "But, treating Stefan Janner, and being in Dr. Garner's company-they're both Vani-gave me plenty of time. The one difference is at the chromosomal level; and it affects only one thing. Joan Garner and Stefan Janner both have it. So does J'Taal, and the two Dinnetarans I met. You've got it, too, Ambassador; and it explains why you don't look your age. The gene I identified is an immortality gene. Khan has it too."

Wesley found he had to sit down.

"I always thought I was Terran," he said, after a while.

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I must've been around three when it happened. There had been some sort of space-ship accident; that's all I know. My adoptive parents told me they waited a year before adopting me, on the chance that a _next-of-kin_ would show up."

"Do you remember anything of your biological parents at all; even through dreams?"

"No, I don't remember anything at all," Wesley shook his head. "Are you _sure_ I'm Vani?"

"Yes, Ambassador," McCoy informed him. "I'm sure. Who knows? It's possible that all this Shao Training will unblock your memory."

"Leonard, I was only three when it happened, what ever it was. What kind of memories could I possibly regain? Is this important?"

"Yes, Ambassador," McCoy spoke. "You see, Khan's a Vani too. It's all very...coincidental..."

"Coincidental?" Wesley raised an eyebrow. "Please call me by my name Leonard."

"All right, Bob. What with the binary nervous system, and all, we know that Khan's an exceptional specimen. But, you're not all that unexceptional either. There's a distinct possibility that you could be related to each other; even if distantly."

"Come on!" Wesley laughed. "It's me you're talking to."

"Yeah, Bob," McCoy laughed along with him. "I know it sounds silly. But, you _are_ Vani, and your capabilities are more in tune with what someone might expect from a full-blood Shao. Joan Garner doesn't have any of those capabilities. Neither does her cousin, Stefan Janner. It makes me wonder what Khan might be capable of in the end."

Wesley shook his head. It all sounded so ridiculous…

"I've got to have a talk with J'Taal," he said, getting to his feet. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No," McCoy replied. 'Sorry for pulling that on you. You have a right to know your origins."

"Yes, thanks Leonard. See you later."

Wesley left Sick bay, and McCoy went back to work, hoping he hadn't given the Ambassador too much of a shock. He turned around just in time to see Khan entering the office. The man looked _terrible_…

"You'd better lie down for a bit," McCoy guided him to the nearest Diagnostic Bed. "You've got that headache again?"

Khan took a deep breath.

"I never thought pain could drive me to my knees," he said. "So I have a brain tumor?"

"No," McCoy's _sight_ was giving him information. "Your brain and nervous system are simply making more connections. It's the awakening connections that are causing the pain."

"Ah…" Khan laughed shakily. "So, instead of being a highly-vaunted product of the Eugenics Program, I'm a mutation. Wonders never cease."

He paused.

"I passed Ambassador Wesley on my way here. He seemed very abstracted."

"He just got some unexpected news, Khan. That's all. He's fine," McCoy took up a hypo. "I know you don't like sedatives. But, sleep is the only help I can give you now; just this once?"

"All right," at this time, Khan simply didn't _care_. "Go ahead."

McCoy injected the hypo, and Khan fell asleep almost instantly. The doctor _scanned_ him once more. All his _sight_ told him was that the painful part would be over soon. After that, it would be anyone's guess…

Robert Wesley walked into the Gymnasium. J'Taal wasn't there yet. The Ambassador felt dislocated, somehow, now that Dr. McCoy had changed everything. It was bad enough facing up to being Vani; but being a kinsman to Khan Noonian Singh as well…

It was enough to make one laugh. Or weep…

_So, this is as old as I'll ever get…_

The notion of immortality was oddly repellant.

Moving slowly, he took off his shirt and began the warming-up exercises J'Taal had recommended. They looked, and felt, like Tai Chi. Under the regimen, he felt his pulse and blood pressure calming…

"Ah…"J'Taal came in. "You're early," He paused. "Something has upset you, Robert. What is it?"

"Dr. McCoy just told me I'm Vani."

"Yes, you are," J'Taal said.

"You _knew?_"

"Suffice it to say I had a very strong suspicion. Does it bother you that you're Vani?"

"A little," Wesley admitted. "Dr. McCoy has this belief that I might be related to Khan."

"Dr. McCoy is a most percipient man."

"_What?_"

"Let's sit for a bit, and I'll explain. Robert…"J'Taal spoke slowly, as if trying to choose his words carefully. "You and Khan _are_ related. I knew his father quite well and your biological father as well. They were brothers. You and Khan are cousins."

"So, how did we both end up _here?_"

"Janah," J'Taal said. "He attacked Teros N'Jeyal just before Khan was born; it was a dreadful battle, and his mother was forced to flee. She apparently wound up on Earth; and that was where she died, giving birth to her son. Her husband lived, but was unable to find where she had gone. Later, his brother married and had a son; you. He, and his wife, were on their way Out-Boundary when their ship disappeared. We presumed everyone killed. It was only when I met you on the _Lexington_ that I dared think a scion of the Blood Royal might still survive."

"Blood…_Royal?_"

"Yes, Robert. Khan is the heir to the Throne of Teros N'Jeyal; and, barring any issue he may sire, you are heir after him."

"Me? Oh, Christ…" Wesley shook his head at it all. Then, he looked up. "Shouldn't you be telling Khan about this?"

"In proper time, he will be told; if he hasn't realized it already. He's always been a King, in his heart and soul. To tell him would be but to confirm a thing he already knows about himself. Take some time off today, Robert. You've had too much dumped upon you for lessons to be any good today. We'll take up where we left off tomorrow; all right?"

"Yes," Wesley got to his feet. "See you later."

J'Taal stared after him.

"He'll be all right," the Shao muttered softly to himself.

**Chapter 4**

The _Danae_ reached the _Enterprise_ and _Excelsior_ later that day. Admiral Kirk held a small meeting with Keilan. Robert Wesley and Sarek were also there.

"Okay, Keilan," Kirk said. "What's the news?"

"The whole system is under Janah's control," Keilan reported. "We've been able to confirm that he has at least one working model of the Genesis Device, and there's a very strong likelihood that he has more stashed away somewhere."

Kirk wanted to throw up his hands in despair. _How do we deal with this? Maybe Spock will have an answer…_

It was getting late, he realized. Then, he looked at the Ambassadors…

"When are you going to get a haircut, Bob?"

Wesley sighed.

"Didn't Leonard tell you about my training for the Shao Priesthood?"

"Ah, yes," Kirk nodded. "They wear their hair long."

Something else was bothering Wesley…

"What is it, Bob?"

Wesley laughed a little.

"All this time we've been wondering where Khan really came from… I've just been told I'm a Vani."

Kirk came to his feet.

"Are you sure?"

"Leonard and J'Taal both assure me that I am. According to J'Taal, Khan's a Vani too, and we're both of the Blood Royal. What will Admiral Noguchi do when he finds out?"

"There is little likelihood of Admiral Noguchi doing anything," Sarek informed him. "He will, no doubt, be as impressed by this symmetry of events, as I was. Further, you have a reputation as a Starfleet Officer of the highest caliber. If anything, this revelation only makes you more ideal for this mission than you already were. Did Shi'J'Taal explain how this came to pass?"

"Yeah…"Wesley downed the last of his coffee. "Khan's the son of the King; and I'm the son of the King's younger Brother. I'm not sure I want to sleep tonight."

"Not up to facing Matt tonight?" Kirk asked.

"It's not that, precisely," Wesley shrugged. "It's…"he paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "What if I remember things…from before? J'Taal indicated there was some sort of accident; maybe something traumatic…"

"You fear the moment of memory?" Sarek asked.

"Well, now that you mention it… Yes," Wesley admitted.

"You'd better _try_ to get some sleep, Bob," Kirk said. "We're a team now; all of us, and I need all of you in sound health-physical _and_ mental-if we're to do the job we've been drafted to do. You can't know what dreams you'll get until you get them. But, even if you _do_ get nightmares, you need sleep; and, if you don't sleep, I'll sic Bones on you."

"You _would_, Jim, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Bob. We can't afford to let anyone jeopardize the mission; not me, not you, not anyone."

Kirk got to his feet, stifling a yawn.

"I, for one, definitely plan to consult with Spock tonight," he said. "How about you, Sarek?"

"A Dream Team consultation would be most appropriate," the Vulcan agreed, getting to his feet.

"All right," Wesley stood. "But, if I do get those nightmares, I won't get anything useful"

"I understand, Bob," Kirk brushed the worry aside. "I'm sure Sarek and I will get everything we need. Remember, if you do start having nightmares, Dr. Van Gelder is here, and he should be able to help you."

"If he doesn't _kill_ me first," Wesley grumbled. "All right I'm off to bed. Good luck with your dreams."

Wesley and Sarek left Kirk's office. Kirk headed to his bedroom, sleep, and Spock, on his mind.

_Please be there, Spock. We need to talk…_

He found himself in his Ready Room; Spock was already there.

"Jim," the Vulcan said. "I know you have many questions. Please don't bother to ask; I will answer what I may."

"Okay," Kirk nodded. "Shoot."

"Regarding the Genesis Devices, there isn't much you can do at this juncture. You must wait until Khan is ready. Has the good doctor kept you up-to-date on Khan's condition?"

"You know he has," Kirk smiled. "But, what could Khan do?"

"He will know when this phase is past," Spock paused, looking troubled. "Keep an eye on Ambassador Wesley. The news he has received may provoke a major crisis."

"What kind of crisis?" Now, Kirk was worried.

"The nature of this crisis is unknown to me, Jim. I can't even be sure that it _will_ happen. Keep a watchful eye on him."

"I will," Kirk promised. "Now, about Khan…"

"Khan is also a member of the Dream Team," Spock reminded him. "In the morning, ask him about dreams. I must go now."

Spock raised his hands in the traditional Vulcan salute. Then, he disappeared…

Khan Singh, still asleep from Dr. McCoy's hypo, _knew_ he was asleep. Even so, he found himself opening his eyes; and _seeing_…

"Well, _finally_…"

Khan turned his head to focus on that voice, saw the man who had talked to him at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Will?" 

"Good," Will smiled. "You remember me. How are you feeling? That headache of yours should be gone by now. Feel like taking a walk?"

"Ah… I'm asleep, aren't I?"

"Yes, Khan. This is a dream. We can go _anywhere_, and you'll still be back in time for breakfast."

"Fine," Khan found it hard not to laugh. He _liked_ Will. "Where to?"

"Let's just walk and let our feet take us where they will."

The two men strolled down the hall from Sick Bay.

"How are you holding up, Khan?" Will asked him. "You've been through a lot recently."

"I'm better about it than I was," Khan thought about how he had felt just after being blinded. "I've been learning how to deal with it. Now that you're here, Will, I've got a question to ask you."

"That's what I'm here for, Khan. What's on your mind?"

Khan turned to face him.

"What, exactly, am I?" he asked.

Abruptly, they were elsewhere; on the surface of a planet. Two paths lay before them. One led to a palace. Khan shrugged, and then began to walk up that path. John caught his arm.

"Not there," he pointed to the other path. "What we want is down there."

Another building lay at the end of that path. It looked like a chapel of sorts.

"What's in there?" Khan was curious.

"A piece of your history," Will said. "Come on."

They entered the chapel. It was bare of any furnishings, except for a massive stone table. A Shao Master's Blade lay on the bare, unadorned surface, the scabbard under the sword.

Khan stared down at the sword. It was even more beautiful than Ambassador Wesley's sword, if such a thing could be possible. It literally took his breath away; and he realized that he _wanted_ it; he wanted to reach out his hand and claim that perfect sword. The intensity of the emotion left him shaken to the marrow

"Whose sword was that?" he asked.

"That was Ar Jeyal's sword," Will explained. "He was a descendant of yours. You asked what you are, Khan, and the answer is one you've always known. You are a King."

Khan stared at Will. That much, at least, _was_ true. He had always held himself to be a King. Even when the facts seemed to say he was not…

_Small steps now_, Khan warned himself.

"What do I do?" he asked Will.

Will hesitated.

"We approach a troublesome phase," he said. "You must face Genesis soon."

"Genesis?" Khan thought back to when he had seen the destruction of _Reliant II_, how the starship had been transformed into a small solar system…

"What could I do about the Genesis Device?" he asked

"Don't worry," Will assured him. "When the time comes, you will know. That's not the only problem. Robert…"

"Ambassador Wesley?" Khan asked. "What about him?"

"He received an unexpected bit of news today that could lead to trouble. Keep an eye on him."

"I will," Khan promised.

"Good. I've got to go now; but, I'll drop in on you whenever I can. Sleep well."

Will disappeared, and Khan settled into a deeper sleep.

For Robert Wesley, it was different. Matt Decker never appeared. Instead, Wesley got a crazy mélange of images. They all seemed warped, somehow; as if everything was too big…

Eventually, the images settled down to become a proper dream; about a little boy called J'Mar…

_J'Mar is only three years old, and he is frightened. His father and mother know J'Mar is one of the Special Ones, gifted in mind as only the Shao are; which means he can read minds._

_Normally, his parents can keep their thoughts veiled from their son; but, not this day…_

_He can feel Mama's fear pulsating from her in waves. Papa is frightened too._

"_J'Dan," Mama says. "They're closing in on us. We can't escape."_

_J'Mar knows he's on a starship, sitting on Mama's lap. Fear laps around him._

_In spite of fear, Papa speaks._

"_We'll have to fight, Elena. Weapons and shields are online. Get the escape-pods ready; all of them."_

"_J'Dan," Elena says. "I'll not leave you-"_

"_It's not for us. It's for J'Mar. If we release all of the escape-pods, Janah's people might miss J'Mar."_

_J'Mar doesn't know who Janah is. All he knows is that Janah is a Very Bad Man…_

_Mama carries J'Mar to the escape-pods. Giving him a last kiss, she puts him into one of the pods, and closes it up…_

_Sniffling, J'Mar curls up into a tight ball. As he cries, all the pods are released…_

_Fear descends on him like a blanket. An eternity seems to pass. Then…_

_The little boy feels it…_

_Two souls wreathed in blackest agony-fire charring flesh, spiraling down into death…_

_J'Mar knows who those two dying souls are._

_Mama and Papa…_

_The agony of those souls almost drags his soul down with them. So, something within the boy's soul rises up to shield him from it all…_

_He falls asleep. After a while, the sleepy boy opens his eyes. The pod has been grabbed by something. After a while, something opens the pod door, and J'Mar peers into brilliant light._

_Somehow, he can no longer sense thoughts, but, since he has forgotten that he used to be able to read minds, it doesn't bother him._

"_I don't believe it," it's a man's voice. "A child?"_

"_Oh, he's cute…" says another voice._

"_Are there any other survivors?"_

"_No one," a hand reaches out to tousle his hair. "He's all alone."_

Robert Wesley awakened, chilled to the bone.

"J'Mar," he murmured. "I was J'Mar…"

Wiping his eyes, he realized he had been crying in his sleep. Shaken by the dream, he got up, and went into the bathroom. After washing his face, he caught his reflection in the mirror…

The same face he always saw; his hair a tousled mess. _One risk of long hair_, he decided, brushing his hair off his face.

He knew, now, that McCoy had been right. _J'Taal too…_

But, that was all he knew.

Lying on the bed, Wesley tried to relax and get back to sleep; but that was beyond him. After a while, he gave up. Glancing at the digital unit set on the wall, he noticed the time…

0600…

It was time to get up and face the day…

Nothing happened until he was fully dressed. Then, just as he reached for the scabbard, it hit him like a ton of bricks…

All the noise in the galaxy came together inside his skull…music, conversations, arguments… it all came together in an over-powering assault, dropping the Ambassador to the floor…

**Chapter 5**

0900…

Admiral Kirk was walking down the hall with Sarek, sharing information gleaned from their dreams. Neither had much to offer concerning Genesis…

"Spock said Khan would take care of it," Kirk said. "I really can't imagine how."

"Perhaps…" Sarek steepled his fingers together, so reminiscent of Spock. "When this phase of his mutation is over, he will be able to attempt something constructive. I find myself in agreement with Dr. McCoy when he says that Khan Singh's mutation seems to involve higher-order mind powers. We have, of course, all heard of individuals afflicted with such abilities."

"Yes," Kirk was reminded of Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner. _It didn't work out for them. But, Khan's different, somehow. Maybe he can handle the stress that comes with such power; unless, of course, he can't handle it. But, either way, he may be the only hope we've got…_

_Speaking of the devil…_

Kirk smiled as Khan walked down to join the two men.

"Good Morning, Khan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Admiral," Khan looked worried. "Will entered my dreams."

"Will?"

"The man who talked to me at the Golden Gate bridge," Khan reminded him

"Ah, yes. What did he say?"

"He said I would take care of Genesis when the time came," Khan shook his head at the notion. "I have trouble imagining how I could do something like that. After all, I've been told there's nothing that can stop the Genesis Wave when it's been actuated."

"That's true," Kirk agreed. "But, you may have a few surprises slid up your sleeve."

"I fervently hope so," Khan nodded. "Where's Kier J'Taal?"

"He went back to the _Danae_," Sarek informed him. "They've gone back to the Arvel System to look for weaknesses in Janah's defenses."

"Damn," Khan muttered.

"What's wrong?" Kirk asked.

"Will told me to keep an eye on the Ambassador. Call me crazy if you must, but I think we should take that warning to heart."

Kirk felt a chill go up his spine.

"Spock said the same thing to me," he said. "Sarek?"

The Vulcan frowned.

"I agree," he said. "We should check on Ambassador Wesley's whereabouts immediately."

Kirk Commed the Bridge.

"Lieutenant Saavik, please locate Ambassador Wesley."

Saavik's voice, calm as always, came over the Comm.

"Ambassador Wesley is in his quarters, Admiral. Shall I Comm him?"

"By all means, Saavik; please do."

A minute passed, and then Saavik's voice returned.

"Admiral, he doesn't respond."

"Get Security there," Kirk ordered, feeling ice in his veins. "Follow me, gentlemen."

All three men ran to Wesley's quarters. They found Security already there, under the direction of Lieutenant Commander Blake…

"What's going on in there?" Kirk asked Blake.

"I don't know, sir," Blake shook his head. "The Ambassador doesn't respond."

Kirk hit the door-plate comm.

"Bob," he said. "It's Jim. Are you all right in there?"

No response…

Kirk stepped back.

"Force the door," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," the other guards drew phasers and took up positions as Blake over-rode the privacy controls. The door slid open, and the guards entered, ready for anything…

"In the bedroom, sir!" one of the guards called out.

Kirk hurried into the bedroom, followed by Khan and Sarek. One of the guards was kneeling on the floor; by Wesley's side.

"Get Sick Bay!" Kirk ordered as he took in the scene. Wesley was unconscious, face-down on the floor. Kirk knelt by his friend, feeling at the base of the man's throat for a pulse. Wesley was alive, at least…

"What's going on here?" McCoy grumped as he walked in. "Did someone attack the Ambassador?"

"That's what I want you to find out, Bones."

"All right," McCoy sighed. "Please get out of my way."

Gently, he, and the guard who had found him, turned Wesley over until he lay on his back. McCoy looked down on the Ambassador, focusing his Sight on the unconscious man.

"We'd better get him to Sick Bay, Jim"

"What's wrong with him, Bones?"

"I don't know," McCoy was puzzled.

"Is it life-threatening?"

"By what I'm seeing, I'd say yes, Jim."

Kirk gestured to Blake.

"Help Bones get him to Sick Bay," he ordered. "Then go over everything in the Ambassador's quarters with a fine-tooth comb. If he was attacked in here, I want to know _when_, and _whom_."

"Aye, Sir," Blake responded. "I'll get right on it."

Kirk turned to see Khan frowning worriedly.

"Khan?"

"John never said Ambassador Wesley would be attacked."

"Neither did Spock," Kirk agreed. "But we're going to check all the possibilities out. Even the unlikely ones," he paused. "The Dream Team is just us now. We'll meet at Sick Bay in one hour."

Roughly an hour later, Kirk, Sarek, and Khan, entered Sick Bay. Dr. McCoy had his hands full. Wesley had come out of the unconsciousness. Into _this…_

The Ambassador's body spasmed, as if caught in the throes of a seizure. Dr. Simon Van Gelder was with Dr. McCoy. They were both looking at the biobed readout. What they saw there put grave expressions on their faces.

"I've tried everything I can think of to bring him out of it," McCoy said. "Do you have any ideas, Simon?"

"I think so," Van Gelder replied. "It's rare, but, I _have_ seen this kind of thing before."

"What's happened to Bob?" Kirk, and the others, came up.

McCoy nodded to Van Gelder, and the psychiatrist took up the tale.

"The problem," he said. "Is that Robert Wesley seems to be a natural telepath."

"That's ridiculous," Kirk replied. "If he were telepathic, it would've been in his file."

"Not necessarily," Van Gelder held up a hand. "I've just been told that the Ambassador experienced an unspecified traumatic event at around the age of three. Said traumatic event almost certainly involved the deaths of his parents. One of the most traumatic things that can happen to a child would be experiencing his parents' deaths. If only as a self-protective measure, he would block all memory of the incident. Even the telepathy might be blocked."

"Yes," Sarek spoke quietly. "That has been known to happen among my people."

"I know," Van Gelder nodded. "On occasion, I've had to treat those young Vulcans."

"Is there anything you can do for the Ambassador?" Khan asked.

"Not much until Keir J'Taal gets back," Van Gelder glanced at the patient. "The only thing that might work would be a neuro-depressant."

"But, Simon," McCoy protested. "If it's used too long, neuro-depressants can cause severe damage."

"I know, Leonard," Van Gelder sighed. Turning to Kirk, he added, "You'd better contact _Danae_, and tell J'Taal to get his ass over here pronto."

"I will," Kirk promised. He watched Van Gelder prepare the neuro-depressant. He attached it to Wesley's forehead, the thing adhering to the Ambassador's flesh. The thing took effect almost immediately, the biobed showing a steep drop in neurological activity. Wesley's body relaxed and he seemed to fall asleep.

Kirk Commed the Bridge.

"Uhura, raise the _Danae_."

"I was about to call you, Admiral," Uhura replied. "_Danae _has contacted us. They report Keir J'Taal captured by enemy forces."

Kirk felt numb. He heard Khan mutter something in a language he didn't know. _The Sikh Language,_ he supposed. Whatever it was, it sounded _vile_…

"Have _Danae's_ people beamed over," Kirk ordered. "We're in Sick Bay."

He turned to the others. By their appalled expressions, he could tell they had heard the exchange.

"We've got to rescue J'Taal," Khan said. "He's the only one who can help Ambassador Wesley."

"Is that true?" Kirk asked Van Gelder.

"I believe so," Van Gelder replied. "Leonard and I have the medical training, but not the necessary _Talent_. Ambassador Sarek has some of the Talent, but not the necessary training. We're too far away to contact anyone else with the appropriate talents, training, and facilities. Keir J'Taal is the only one who has both the training _and_ the Talent."

"All right," Kirk glanced once more at Robert Wesley. "Dr. Van Gelder, would you please join us when _Danae's_ crew arrives?"

**Chapter 6**

Jaim and Halan beamed over to the _Enterprise,_ meeting Kirk in McCoy's office. Had the cause for the meeting been less dire, Kirk would gladly have wasted a few minutes just _staring_ at them. They were even larger than Ruk, the android. Kirk had never seen anyone that tall.

"Ambassador Wesley has need of Keir J'Taal?" Halan asked.

"Yes. My medical staff seems to think he had a…telepathic incident. They also believe J'Taal is the only one who can help him."

"What is the Ambassador's condition?"

"The Ambassador's condition is precarious as of now," Van Gelder replied. "We have been reduced to using neuro-depressants."

"I'm no doctor," Jaim said. "But, aren't neuro-depressants dangerous?"

"Yes," the psychiatrist nodded. "But what we have here is a telepathic Talent re-awakening after roughly sixty years of dormancy. The problem is that he's picking everything up. By that, I mean _everything_; every thought, every utterance, on the _Enterprise_, and possibly beyond. We have no idea what his range really is. He has no training on how to filter things so most of it becomes background noise. It's an inundating babble that he can't pull himself out of because he lacks the training. J'Taal is our best chance. But, until then, the neuro-depressant is the next best thing because it turns everything off. But, it's also dangerous because it turns everything off; because, things might not turn back on again. Thus, we've been forced to vary the neuro-depressants with old-fashioned sedatives. Those, however, have a signal disadvantage in that they won't stop the telepathic bombardment."

Kirk winced at Van Gelder's assessment. Then, he forced himself back to the business at hand.

"Do what you can, Dr. Van Gelder."

The psychiatrist nodded, and walked back into Sick Bay. Khan entered as Van Gelder left.

"Have you made any plans for J'Taal's rescue?" he asked.

"We're about to," Kirk said. "Have a seat. Spock gave me something."

"What did he tell you?" Khan sat down.

"J'Taal's on Arvel III. Captain Sulu will be here in a minute."

True to Kirk's word, Captain Sulu strode in.

"Okay, Admiral," he said. "I'm here. What happened to Ambassador Wesley?"

"We don't have time to discus that, Captain. Suffice it to say we need to rescue J'Taal, or the Ambassador will die."

"We've got to go to the Arvel System?" Sulu's tone held dismay.

"We go to Arvel III," Kirk corrected him.

At length, the plan was hammered out. The Twins, Joachim and José, would depart on _Danae_. The _Danae_ would flyby Arvel III at high warp, and the Twins would beam down. Four hours later, _Danae_ would return, accompanied by _Enterprise_ and _Excelsior_, to pick up the rescue party and provide firepower if necessary.

After the meeting, Khan entered Sick Bay. For some reason, he felt an intense need to look in on the man. Wesley looked to be in a peaceful slumber right now. But, in this case, looks were deceiving…

The biobed readout painted a grim picture, most neurological functions flattened by the neuro-depressant. The Life-Support Module had been swung across the Ambassador's torso. It was responsible for keeping Wesley's blood oxygenated, and circulated…

"Your headache back, Khan?" McCoy came up to him.

"No," Khan brushed a lock of hair from Wesley's forehead. "I was just looking in on him. If we can't rescue J'Taal…"

"If you can't rescue J'Taal, Bob will die," McCoy finished for him. "Listen, Khan. Whatever this mutation of yours turns out to be, _use_ it, okay?"

"My mutation? Doctor, I don't even know what it is. How can that help the Ambassador, anyway?"

"I don't know," McCoy shook his head. "But, if you can do _anything_, it might be enough."

"I will, if I can," Khan left. When he got to the Bridge, he found everyone ready for action. _Danae_ had done her first run four hours ago. Now, they were all heading toward Arvel III at high warp.

_Going into battle…_

Khan felt that old adrenalin rush he always felt before a battle; his senses coming alive to the needs of the moment…

"_Danae's_ calling, sir," Uhura spoke from her place at Communications. "The Twins have located J'Taal."

"Okay," Kirk sat up straight in the Captain's Seat. "Let's go in. Look sharp, everyone."

_Danae _went in first. Peeling away, she was just able to avoid the barrage of phaser fire from one of the moons.

"Take us in, Helm" Kirk ordered.

The two Federation Starships came in; phasers and photon torpedoes targeting the enemy installations.

"_Danae _reports success," Uhura reported.

"Let's get out of here," Kirk ordered.

The three starships peeled away, at high warp. Sarek was situated at Spock's old post, operating ship's scanners. Presently, he straightened.

"I am tracking three unarmed vessels traveling at a velocity in excess of Warp Fourteen. The readings I am getting seem to indicate the vessels are equipped with Genesis Devices."

"Uhura, pass the word to our friends," Kirk then Commed Engineering. "Scotty, I need everything you've got!"

The chase was on. It was, of course, hopeless. Of the fleeing ships, only Danae had the capability to go at such high speeds. _Enterprise_ and _Excelsior_ could only reach Warp Ten for limited periods of time.

Dr. McCoy entered the Bridge. Van Gelder was more qualified to deal with Ambassador Wesley's problem. So, now, McCoy had nothing to do…

_Except for staring death in the face. I ought to be used to that by now…_

Feeling somewhat like a fifth wheel, he looked around, everyone was busy, trying to out-run things that simply would not be out-run. Then, he saw Khan; saw him with eyes, and _sight_…

Khan's nervous system was flickering, quite rapidly, in tune with an answering flicker that came from deep inside his brain. The two distinct flickers began to approach symmetry…

Then, Khan seemed to blaze like the Sun. All three vessels exploded…

Too far away from the fleeing ships, and too far away from Arvel, they exploded in deep space.

This time, Kirk didn't hang around to watch. He was about to order the ships to a specific location when he noticed Khan had fallen to his knees. McCoy was kneeling beside him.

"Are you okay, Khan" the Admiral asked. Oddly enough, Khan was chuckling.

"Ask Dr. McCoy, sir. I have no clue…"

"Bones?"

"He's fine, Jim. Khan, when I asked you to do something, I didn't exactly have that in mind."

"Neither did I," Khan replied. "But, it was all I had at the time, and I didn't even know I had it."

Kirk came to his feet.

"_You_ detonated the devices?"

"I believe so," Khan got to his feet. "Maybe you should bring J'Taal over now. The Ambassador can't last much longer."

"Quite right," Kirk Commed _Danae_.

One of the Twins came on. Although sporting a few new bruises, he was smiling.

"Keir J'Taal's fine, sir; we'll send him right over."

"Okay," Kirk rose. "Khan, Bones, let's go."

They met J'Taal at sick Bay. The Shao priest looked none the worse for wear.

"What's this I hear about Robert?" he asked.

"You'll have to ask Simon," McCoy replied. "I'm just a country doctor."

The group followed McCoy into Sick Bay. There, J'Taal listened to Van Gelder's assessment of the situation.

"Your diagnosis is accurate, Dr. Van Gelder," the Shao Priest said. "I'll do what I can. You will need to remove the neuro-depressant."

Carefully, Van Gelder removed the neuro-depressant. As soon as it was off, J'Taal laid his hands on the Ambassador's head, his mind flowing inside, to shield the defenseless mind within…

_J'Taal found himself in a dark space. Robert Wesley was nearby._

"_Robert?"_

"_J'Taal? Is that you?"_

"_Yes," the Shao replied. "It is I. What happened to you?"_

_Wesley stood there, hugging himself, as if cold._

"_I don't know," he admitted. "I think I dreamed my parents' deaths. Janah's people killed them."_

"_Ah… Van Gelder was right after all," J'Taal said. "You blocked it all, including your telepathy. Now, its back, and it overwhelmed you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it."_

"_What can you do?"_

"_You know how we filter all our senses; sight, hearing, touch, all the others, so we don't drown in an ocean of sensation? The same rule applies to the Mental Gifts. I can teach you how to do it."_

_J'Taal did the lesson right there; showing the Ambassador what to do and how to do it. Fortunately, Wesley was a quick study, and it didn't take all that long until he had enough control of his new/old Talent. _

"_Are you ready to go back, Robert?" J'Taal asked. "Your friends have been getting frantic."_

"_Ah, yes," Wesley nodded. _

_J'Taal led him back to the Outside World…_

Robert Wesley opened his eyes, finding himself in Sick Bay. He felt bruised, but well. Everything was quiet now, the way it had been before. But, there was a difference this time. He could sense the _ocean_ outside. It was a restless tide of human emotion and thought, an ocean he could swim. The thought was just a little frightening.

"I will teach you how to manage this new-found Talent," J'Taal promised, bending over him.

"Thanks," Wesley said. Then, he noticed the others in the room.

"I hope you guys haven't been standing over my bedside all this time,"

"Not quite," Kirk smiled, relieved to see his old friend back to normal. "We've had a few things on our plate. For instance, Khan has destroyed those Genesis devices we were so worried about."

"Khan?" Wesley sat up. "How?"

"If you can tell him what happened in five minutes, or less," Van Gelder said. "I would really appreciate it. The Ambassador hasn't had a _true_ sleep in roughly two days, and in exactly five minutes, I'm going to give him a hypo."

Speaking quickly, Kirk brought Wesley up-to-date on all the events since his collapse. The Ambassador laughed, shaking his head.

"Leonard told me your nervous system was somewhat different from the average," he said. "Do you have any idea how you managed to pull that one off?"

"No," Khan shook his head. "It just _happened_. That's all I can say. So, what's next?"

"Maybe we should take a vacation," Wesley sighed. "I'm not the only one who has been put through the mill."

"I wouldn't mind a bit of a break," Kirk agreed

"Yeah," McCoy nodded. "This past year, we've all been running around like chickens with our heads cut off. We all need to stop and _sit_, if you get my drift."

"True," J'Taal agreed. "Besides, I need time to make a full Shao Master out of Robert. I intend to see him a full Shao Priest before we finish this."

"Wait a minute," Wesley protested. "I've been told the Full Training takes a while."

"It normally does, Robert. But, you've already had a major portion of it when I trained you as a Swords Master. Besides, you're a _very_ quick study."

"How long will you need?" Kirk asked.

"Maybe half a year, give or take," J'Taal replied. "But, where shall we go for this?"

"Vulcan might be a good place," Kirk said. "I'm sure there will be quite a few Vulcan Adepts ready and willing to help you with Ambassador Wesley's education."

"Jim!" Wesley was feeling more than a little rushed. "Are you _serious?_"

"Yes, Bob. I'm serious. _This_ is serious. Something tells me you were meant to be a Shao Priest; and I don't care if it means to have to let your hair grow down to your waist. This is part of our Quest, and I intend to tell Admiral Noguchi the same thing."

"Oh Dear Lord…" Wesley lay back. "This is getting way out of hand…"

Van Gelder came up with a hypo.

"I don't know about that, Ambassador," he said. "Firstly, this training just might save your life, so don't quibble about technicalities. Secondly, if you are worried about looking ridiculous with long hair, grow a mustache and beard. You might not look like _you_ anymore, but, I don't think you'll have to worry about looking ridiculous. Now, everyone out. I gave you all far more than five minutes."

All the others departed, leaving Wesley alone with Van Gelder.

"What the hell do I do?" Wesley mused aloud.

"Sleep on it," Van Gelder replied. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

He injected the hypo, sending the Ambassador into deep, dreamless, slumber…

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own the characters you recognize.

Stay tuned for "Keepers of the Trust VII"


End file.
